All For Her
by Awfulwaffel
Summary: Very dark spin on memory charm trope. Obsessive and possessive Draco. Major character death. Graphic. Vile. Wizarding Britain is about to learn family is everything. Draco Malfoy finally claims what's his, Harry Potter flounders without direction, and Hermione Granger is just gone. I own nothing. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

**This is a pretty dark fic, just a general warning before you read further. There will be graphic torture, fighting, character death, and maybe kinda unhappy endings. This takes place two years after Dumbledore's death. Let me know what you think?**

"Well, if I didn't know better I would think you didn't miss me at all." A deep voice startled the curly haired witch. She lost herself in the library, especially when she was reading her favorite book, Hogwarts, A History.

"Draco!" Maia exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms around the tall blonde. He chuckled as he held her tight and gave her a searing kiss. As he looked deep into her silver eyes, he felt a small pang in his chest, missing the amber eyes that once glowed with such self righteousness. Seeing her standing in front of him, looking at him with so much warmth and love helped him push those thoughts aside easily.

"I've missed you." Draco sighed as he buried his face in her thick black curls, at one time they were honey brown that shimmered gold in the sun. It was what drew his attention to her in the first place, all that hair on such a small girl. Now, he finally had her in his arms, she may not be all Hermione Granger but she was close enough. She was Maia Malfoy née Black, freshly minted pureblood, his wife and everything he earned.

"I wish you didn't have to go back there." Maia sighed sadly as she helped him take off the dirty, bloodstained robes and threw them nonchalantly on top of the white mask.

"Soon, love. Then you can come home and everything will be safe." Draco smiled as he watched her move to the small table and pick up her books to put away. "You don't need to do that, the elves can do it."

"We shouldn't depend on Dipsy for everything, Draco. She's getting old." Maia scolded him sternly as she gracefully swept through the aisles of the library, replacing her books. "When you say home...you mean the manor? Could I finally see Hogwarts?"

"Maybe, love. Severus has been very busy since the the transfiguration professor ran off." Draco shrugged nonchalantly as he watched her every move. "Why do you want to see it? Bored of your tutors?"

"Yes, it's lonely. My husband is always busy while I'm stuck here in a chateau with only Mipsy and my boring tutors." Maia pouted as she leaned on the book shelf, her eyes down cast as her husband closed the distance.

"Soon, I'll take you to Diagon Alley and you can buy all the books you could ever dream of reading. Then there's the manor library and Mother has been missing you. Although..." He leered down at her as he grabbed her by the hips and pushed her into the shelf with his pelvis. "It wouldn't do for my loving wife to be lost in ancient tomes while I wither away without any affection."

"Mmm..." Maia moaned softly as Draco left a trail of kisses down her neck. " that wouldn't do at all. You're the only man I would ignore my books for...at least that I remember." A small frown marred her face while Draco stiffened and moved his head so that his forehead was bearing down on her own.

"I am the only man you've ever known, love." Draco snarled, his grey eyes flashed furiously as Maia shrunk away from him. He loosened his grip as he saw the fear in her eyes. "I know you don't remember but it will come back in time, we've been betrothed since we were babes." He said soothingly as he traced her cheek softly with the pad of his thumb.

"It's so frustrating, Draco!" Maia whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You said I was the brightest witch of our generation but I can't remember any of it! I'm only just relearning my fourth year and I'm 19! Why would they do this to me?"

"They are evil, my love. Once the Dark Lord finishes the blasted resistance, we can go home and we'll have the best mind healers help you." Draco's shoulders relaxed as he pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair. The lies came so much easier than they once did. He would have mind healers look her over, only to find there was nothing that could be done, of course. They would continue letting her view the fabricated memories, pay for the best tutors in the world, let her learn everything except the truth.

"You'll get him, won't you? After what he did to my parents and me?" Maia pulled away from him to stare at him with wide eyes. Draco's heart melted a little at the pain he saw there. Even if she couldn't remember her parents, muggle or otherwise, they showed her memories of her growing up with a loving, dedicated witch and wizard. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly.

"Yes, we'll get him. Their order has been falling apart since he was captured, fucking Crabbe let him escape." Draco growled as he took her hand in his own and lead them to the high wing back chair by the fire. He positively beamed as she easily fell into his lap. "Even if I have to do it myself, I'll get him for what he's done to you. My wife for only hours and they tried to take you away from me."

"But they didn't, when I woke up I knew I loved you. Even if I didn't know who you were, I remembered how much you meant to me. I just wish I could remember my caregivers, how could he kill them on our wedding day?" Maia sighed sadly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I told you, they're evil. That's why we've kept you here, away from all the fighting." Draco said softly as he idly ran his fingers over her flat stomach.

"I could help...once I learn more?" Maia asked and tilted her head up to look at her husband.

"I would rather you be safe, here." Draco said firmly. The wizarding world was finally settling down in a semblance of normalcy. The more feral followers kept their more fanatic activities quiet while the Dark Lord worked behind his puppet minister to mold the world he envisioned.

"I want you to be safe too. If I could fight, I could protect you." She said with a frown as her eyes lit up with determination and Draco was brought back to Hogwarts as she scolded the dim witted duo. It actually made him smile, thanking Merlin that she was still the same person after all they done to her mind.

"No, I don't know when you'll be ready for that and I don't want you working yourself too hard. You take your time with your lessons, you've gotten through a full year of magical study in only six months." Draco said sternly, as Maia glared up at him. "I know what you get like when you take on too much. Not to mention, I'm hoping we can get started on an heir soon."

"An heir?" Maia said dumbly as her bright eyes widened comically.

"Of course, we've been married for about two years and Mother is constantly dropping not so subtle hints." Draco chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her.

"But you're hardly ever here!" Maia jerked away to stare at him incredulously. For nearly two years she was locked away in a French chateau with only her tutors and her beloved elf for company. Draco slipped away as often as he could but between his business and fighting for the Dark Lord she was starting to feel more like a mistress than a wife.

"The Dark Lord promises that the resistance will soon be annihilated, my mission is finished so I will be here with you unless he calls us." Draco said through gritted teeth, unhappy she was so reluctant to have his child.

"But what about my reeducation?" Maia asked timidly, nervous of the dark look on his face.

"You will continue through your pregnancy, then we will have nannies, elves, and Mother to help." Draco schooled his face to look reassuring while he inwardly rolled his eyes. Of course, he wanted Hermione Granger so she would want to finish her education before becoming a mother.

"Well..." Maia faltered slightly, chewing her lip. Honestly, the thought of motherhood terrified her. She woke up one day with absolutely no memory and a husband wearing a bloodied wedding robe. Draco stayed by her side for weeks until he was called away by the Dark Lord for some mission and she was whisked away in the dead of night to France.

"You'll make an excellent mother, love. In fact, I'll add a new wing in the library just for books on pregnancy and child rearing." Draco had a sly smile on his face as her eyes lit up at the sound of more knowledge. After a moment of silence she nodded her head shyly. Draco wasted no time at all as he ripped the silk dress from her body and laid her out on the hearth. His grey eyes darkened as he drank in her form, just like every time she was presented to him. She was finally his, that thought alone never failed to make him purr with satisfaction. All the years of watching her every move, only being able to talk to her when he insulted her. Now, she was his alone and he didn't even need to share her with Potty and Weasel.

"You'll get him, won't you? I don't want to have to worry about our children being raised in a world with that bastard." Maia said softly as she rested her head on his bare chest after. His heart sped up in his chest and Maia looked up at her husband curiously.

"Of course, The Dark Lord wants him for himself but if I ever have the chance, I'll suffer the punishment." Draco said solemnly, inwardly smiling that his wife wanted her best friend gone from the world. "We'll get Potter and it will all fall apart."

Draco watched her as she fell asleep, a smug smile on his face. He ran his fingers through her soft curls and marveled at how well it all worked out. Thinking back to the day he received his mark, his smile grew wider, it was the day that changed his life.

 _"Mother." Draco gasped as he woke in his chambers. The marking ritual took hours, hours of blinding pain that only grew worse if The Dark Lord thought the recipient wasn't grateful enough. Narcissa Malfoy smiled gently as she brushed the hair away from his face._

 _"You've done well, my Dragon." She whispered soothingly, Draco almost cried as the weight of his responsibility came crashing down on him. He would need to kill the headmaster if he wanted to save his family and live._

 _"How?" Draco croaked, relaxing back into his pillows._

 _"You will do what you must. Your father will be released and The Dark Lord will once agin look on our family favorably." Narcissa said primly, smoothing down her skirt as she avoided his gaze._

 _"I don't want to do this." Draco whispered as he shut his eyes, wishing it was all a dream._

 _"You must." Narcissa said firmly, pinning him with a stern glare._

 _"What's the point? We will lose his favor again once Father is released. I thought he knew everything, that he was a God amongst men but where did he lead us?" Draco snarled angrily, his mother looked down at him sympathetically._

 _"If we wish to live, then we will do our duties." Narcissa said simply with a dainty shrug of her delicate shoulder._

 _"If we win, she dies." Draco whispered balefully, looking at his mother reproachfully._

 _"Draco...if you do this, I will ensure that she will be yours." Narcissa said slowly after a long moment of silence._

 _"How?" Draco asked quickly, hope shining in his grey eyes for the first time in over a year._

 _"I have already arranged a contingency plan if you can not kill the old man..." Narcissa whispered, shooting an anxious glance at the closed bedroom door. "But if you do succeed, I will give her to you. You can marry her, even."_

 _"Marry her?" Draco whispered in disbelief, his eyes wide as his mother's smile grew feral._

 _"I know what it is to love as a Black, my little Dragon. Would you really marry another?" Narcissa smirked as her son shook his head vehemently. "The Blacks have a ritual, it will clean her filthy blood and make her worthy of you."_

 _"How?" Draco demanded, suddenly angry that he spent so long lamenting that he could never have her._

 _"It is not widely known but Bella and I know it, we wanted to save our sister but she ran off with the muggle before we could tell her." Narcissa sniffed as her eyes flashed in anger. "You never turn your back on family, do you understand, Draco? Family is always first."_

Draco did kill the headmaster at the end of his sixth year, his first attempts were weak and not very well planned but finally he struck the old man down with his own wand. He felt powerful after he pushed his potion master to the side and said the two deadliest words known. When he saw her as they were escaping the castle, he wanted to take her then and there but Severus dragged him away by the collar of his robes. His Aunt noticed his hesitation and her crazed eyes turned to the girl fighting off Greyback, with a simple flick of her wand she pulled the werewolf away from her nephews love.

Bella was the one to retrieve Hermione from her muggle home the day after she returned from Hogwarts. She smiled maliciously as she strutted through the manor, covered in blood, the curly haired Gryffindor floating, unconscious, behind her. Wanting to send a message to the order, she made sure to bathe the walls in the muggles blood before whisking the girl away to the manor. Naricissa and Bella worked over the girl for days as they tore her apart. The ritual blessed her with Black family magic, changing her features slightly. The girl was still Hermione but her hair looked more like Bella's, her wide amber eyes turned a brilliant shining silver, and her limbs became long and graceful as she screamed. A German wizard called to the manor to eradicate her memories, leaving only well placed compulsion charms to mimic her old personality.

For a full day Draco sat beside her as she slept in a bloodied wedding gown, waiting anxiously to seal the bond of their marriage. They slipped her a potent love potion that was found in the manor library so that even though she would not remember her own name, she would know she loved Draco. When her silver eyes opened Draco panicked for a moment, stealing himself for Hermione Granger to wake up and hex him but it never happened. Instead he was faced with a confused Maia Malfoy, a breathtaking smile bloomed on her face as she reached out a hand to him and erupted into a stream of questions. The lust potion eventually overcame her need to know the answers and they were frantic and needy while they sealed their marriage vows.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh, Draco! This is amazing!" Maia gushed happily as she sauntered through Hogwarts' extensive library, THE Hogwarts library. She hummed happily as she passed the restricted section, she doubted that there was anything more advanced then she could find at home._

 _"Oh! Excuse me!" A first year Ravenclaw exclaimed in terror as Maia ran into the child, not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings. Draco was only steps behind, glaring down at the small boy._

 _"No, excuse me! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Maia blushed as she bent down to help the blonde boy collect his fallen books and notes._

 _"Th-thank you!" The Ravenclaw boy stuttered, looking between her warm smile and the scowling blonde man behind her._

 _"You're welcome. My name is Maia Malfoy, pleased to meet you. I've just so excited to finally see the Hogwarts library." Maia smiled kindly as she stood beside her husband and unconsciously reached out to touch his hand._

 _"My name is Goldstein, Andrew Goldstein. I've been excited about the library since my brother came to school. Did you not go to Hogwarts?" Andrew asked anxiously, forcing himself to keep still under the blonde's penetrating stare._

 _"Oh, no I was tutored at home. We had an impressive collection of books but nothing..." Maia trailed off wistfully as she looked around at the shelves full of knowledge. Andrew smiled brightly at woman who shared his love of books._

 _"Come, love. We must meet Severus for tea." Draco said shortly, placing a hand on his wife's lower back to steer her away. A group of seventh year boys just entered the library and were watching the couple closely, failing at any attempts of being subtle._

 _"Oh, well it was lovely to meet you, Andrew! Study hard!" Maia waved cheerily as she was lead from library._

 _"Next time I'll bring you in the summer and you can have days alone with your books." Draco purred into Maia's hair, she turned to beam at her husband but was caught up in his arms as he pressed her into the stone wall, kissing her harshly._

 _"Draco! We'll be caught!" Maia gasped as Draco grabbed her by the hips to pull her closer to him. He did not seem disturbed as he claimed her mouth once again in a hungry kiss._

 _"If only I could get you into a uniform...maybe a prefect badge. You could live out some of my school boy fantasies." Draco whispered huskily into her ear, Maia shivered as her fingers tangled into his soft blonde locks._

 _"Is that why you brought me here?" Hermione hummed happily as she moved to kiss his jaw. "We have magic...if you can find us a nice broom closet...we can work-" She could say no more as Draco hefted her up and sprinted to the nearest broom closet and pulled out his wand to transfigured her silk dress._

 _"Perfect..." Draco purred as he stood at arms length to inspect his creation, Maia looked down and giggled. She saw pictures of the uniforms but Draco's version was much shorter and tighter._

 _"Gryffindor?" Maia scrunched up her face as she delicately picked up the red and gold tie with two fingers as if it were dirty._

 _"You would have been a lioness, forbidden and oh so dangerous." Draco smirked as he ran a hand up her thigh, any thoughts of her wardrobe left her as her husband pushed her into the wall and claimed her mouth again._

-0-

Harry Potter sat alone in Grimmauld Place, contemplating when everything went wrong. Most would say it was the night Severus Snape murdered Albus Dumbledore but after months of solitude Harry knew otherwise. The headmaster was too fond of his secrets, being the benevolent leader that sent his troops to war with platitudes of redemption for the enemy. The bespectacled man knew better, the war derailed the day they took Hermione Granger. His best friend, the one who was always on his side, even when she didn't want to she made sure he was never alone.

Without Hermione there to motivate the pair and cool Ron's temper, he left only two months into their hunt for horcruxes. They both came to the realization too late that they relied too heavily on Hermione for her brains. Now that she was no longer around, the two best friends were lost, unsure of how to proceed. Ron was too obsessed with finding Hermione to be of any help to the hunt, it only became worse when the food supply ran low. While Harry wanted to find her, he still tried to focus on the mission, only letting his mind wander to her late at night when Ron's snores filled the room.

"He's married!" Ron snarled as he stormed into the kitchen. Harry barely looked up from the parchment he was reviewing. Even if Ron eventually found Harry again, the months the raven haired man spent alone made him bitter. Unable to fully forgive his once best friend, they were not nearly as close as they once were in Hogwarts.

"Who?" Harry asked absently with a frown, scribbling diligently on the parchment.

"Malfoy!" Ron snapped as he rummaged through the cupboard for the stash of fire whiskey he knew was there.

"Who would marry that ferret?" Harry snorted incredulously, briefly looking up from his work. "Bottom cupboard."

"Cheers, mate." Ron smiled tightly as he grabbed two glasses and sat across from Harry. "So, the ferret gets some, supposedly, fit pureblood bird and we are all in hiding with only Rosey for company." The red head grunted as he waved his hand for emphasis.

"It's a war, Ron. Who the bloody hell is left?" Harry said dismissively as he reached for the spotty glass of fire whiskey.

"Dunno, I had that thing with Lavender before she ran off to parts unknown." Ron grumbled as he tossed back the glass, draining it in one long drink.

"At least you can go out somewhere and meet someone." Harry sneered bitterly as he turned back to his work.

"Sorry, mate." Ron flushed and looked back down at the table. "So, muggle London is out?"

"Yeah, I tried to go down to the pub. Drown my sorrows, you know? Fucking Scabior sitting at the bar. It was like he was waiting on me." Harry groused and threw down his quill.

"Blimey, mate. How long has it been?" Ron asked, his face a mask of horror. He remember Harry telling him that over six months ago.

"You really don't want to know." Harry shook his head quickly.

"Ginny?!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Harry only rolled his eyes and minutely nodded his head. "Still can't believe she did that." Ron said softly and bowed his head.

"Yeah, well can't expect her to wait around forever, yeah?" Harry waved a hand dismissively as he poured another drink. While they did break up, he was under the impression that they would eventually come back together once the war was over.

"But a Slytherin?" Ron sneered derisively and downed another drink. "And to elope!"

"Well, she did wait almost two years." Harry sat back uncomfortably. "She does seem happy."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be over already, innit? We should be married, you and Gin, me and..." Ron trailed off sadly and poured himself another drink.

"I thought you moved on? You weren't even dating and she could still be out there." Harry said gently, Ron's head snapped up and he glared at the raven haired man.

"It was meant to be, me and 'Mione! I've loved her forever and I'll never get over her!" Ron snapped harshly as he downed his drink, enjoying the burn of fire as he swallowed.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that you've shagged quite a few witches in the last few years, thought you were over her." Harry said quickly, raising his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry...it's just Malfoy is bloody married!" Ron grunted unhappily, forgoing the glass and taking a long drink from the half empty bottle.

"Where did you hear that from anyway?" Harry asked, glad to steer the conversation away form the missing piece of their trio.

"Zabini," Ron spat the name in disgust. "Told us all about Malfoy bringing his precious wife home for the first time at dinner. They are having a huge ball to celebrate her coming to Britain. Apparently, they've been married for years. I think she was a gift for killing Dumbledore."

"It would make sense. Kill the leader of the light, here's your prize; one pureblood princess to be your broodmare." Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and took the bottle back from the red head.

"Gin lost her bloody mind when Zabini raved about how fit she was and how sweet. Dragged the bloke through the floo by his hair." Ron grinned for the first time as he remembered his brother-in-law's screams.

"Well, that was just bloody stupid. Everyone knows Gin's temper!" Harry chuckled, remembering their brief relationship in school. The young girl was fiercely jealous of his friendship with Hermione even if it was obvious she was pining over Ron.

-0-

"With the death of Filius, we no longer have anyone in the school to look out for our students. The entire staff is sympathetic to him. Even the students are since they replaced the Carrows last year." Minerva said to the group with a small frown, her eyes slightly puffy and red. Around the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place sat Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Mad-Eye, Minerva, Remus, and Tonks.

"What are we going to do? Those of us not in hiding are under constant surveillance, the people are resigning themselves. No one wants to fight him anymore." Tonks asked the group at large, her shoulder slumped in defeat as she looked around at the only resistance left in Britain. Sure, there were others who helped them from time to time but the people at the table were that last of the Order, even Luna, Ginny, and Neville tried to stay neutral in public.

"I may have an idea." Remus spoke up with hesitation. "Draco Malfoy apparently got married..."

"What sending him a wedding gift is going to win this war?" Moody interrupted the werewolf with a sneer, the few chuckles around the table were silenced by his rolling magical eye.

"No, but we've found that she doesn't seem to belong so...I was hoping we could turn her allegiances." Remus said calmly, those who didn't openly laugh at him were staring at the werewolf blankly.

"You want to try and convince the new Mrs. Malfoy to spy for the order?" Harry asked slowly, fearing that Remus finally lost his mind.

"Just hear me out!" Remus took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "From what I've been hearing, the woman is warm and caring, she apparently berated Lucius for kicking a house elf."

"She took on Lucius Malfoy over a house elf?" Fred asked incredulously, George snickered beside him with a wide smile.

"Reminds you of someone?" George asked slyly, immediately the table went silent. Every member of the order remembered the bossy bushy haired bookworm who disappeared from the remains of her muggle home three years previously.

"So, we some how talk this Mrs. Malfoy into divulging secrets of her husband?" Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"If we get the chance to snatch the lass, we will. Now any news on the horcrux front?" Moody grunted, quickly changing the subject.

"Umbridge disappeared with the locket, I think old Voldie figured out she somehow got her toady fingers on it. We were lucky Minerva got the diadem before she fled and Kreature liberated the cup from Bellatrix's vault. We are thinking there are two more, the locket, obviously, and Luna thinks it may be his familiar, Nagini." Harry droned mechanically as he shuffled the papers in front of him.

"If only we had a spy!" Remus exclaimed with false cheeriness, making the order members groan.

-0-

"She's bloody everywhere!" Ron ranted as he threw down the evening edition of the Prophet in disgust. There on the front page was the illusive Mrs. Malfoy, touring the new Hogwarts. In Slytherin green robes she gracefully walked through the aisles of the library with a wistful smile. Harry pulled the paper closer to examine her as she waved to little first years and moved to embrace her ever stoic husband. A deep from marred his face as he took in one of the most feared death eaters actually smiling down at the curly headed woman.

"She doesn't seem like a dark witch." Harry said thoughtfully as he sat back in his chair at the burrow.

"Are you looking at the princess of all things sweet and nice on the front page?" Ginny smirked as she sat down beside him. Harry rarely visited the burrow anymore, what with him being undesirable number one, it was best to stay hidden.

"Not a fan of the new Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked curiously as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh, no she's lovely. Very well informed on many subjects, but long winded sometimes though. Seeing Draco smile is still a bit weird." Ginny frowned as she looked at the picture.

"I don't get it, that's what all the reports are saying, there is no way that someone so proper would marry the ferret." Ron grumbled, looking at the embracing couple with envy.

"Well, from what Blaise-" Ginny rolled her eyes as both Ron and Harry stiffened at the sound of her husbands name. "- says she was raised to be his wife. Apparently, her father was killed right after she was born and she was raised by a pureblood couple that taught her at home."

"That's not weird at all." Harry snorted into his tea. "Sounds a bit like that book Hermione raved about...ah, what was the name of it...they were reprogramming their ambitious wives."

"Dunno, mate." Ron said sadly, just as he always did when their best friends name was mentioned.

"Maybe we should ask Malfoy why he used a muggle book for his inspiration for his darling wife?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"Oh, Draco would love that! You know, after he rips out your intestines and hangs you with them." Ginny chuckled as both the boys lost all color in their faces.

"Zabini has certainly been rubbing off on you, eh Gin?" Ron asked weakly, his face turning a bit green at the image his sister painted for him.

"How many times must I tell you? Blaise is neutral! His mother was neutral in the last war and we are neutral this time around...mostly." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.

"How can you remain neutral? It's a war!" Ron blurted out in anger, his ear turning as red as his hair.

"Listen, it hasn't been a bloody war since they killed Dumbledore! They've won, they control Hogwarts and the ministry! Muggleborns are being raised and sold as slaves much cheaper than elves. They have workshops for the adults, muggle born, blood traitors, half breed all of them! The only reason the Weasley's aren't there now is because Blaise made a deal with Draco and Theo." Ginny slammed her fists on the table, her face turning the same fiery shade of red as her hair.

"Blaise made a deal?" Ron choked on his words incredulously, looking at his irate sister with wide eyes.

"Yes, as long as I stayed out of the fighting he would get his friends to vouch for my family." Ginny whispered, biting her lip as she looked down at the table. "He wouldn't tell me what he offered them in return..."


	3. Chapter 3

_"So, you are the wife our Draco had squirreled away in France, not really hideous like we expected..." A lazy drawl snapped Maia from her thoughts. She was standing on the edge of a large beautifully decorated ball room, Draco left her for the first time to get her a drink. Turning she came face-to-face with a sneering brunette. The woman was a bit shorter than herself wearing a very tight and revealing pink silk gown, she took a step back as she tilted her head to the side to examine the woman before her. Her straight brown hair was cut into a short, severe bob that did nothing for her face, the woman had an up turned nose that gave her an excellent view of her nostrils, even from above but it was the fierce glare that made her raise a brow._

 _"I'm sorry...?" Maia asked slowly, surely thinking she heard the woman incorrectly._

 _"No, need to be sorry, sweetie. It was compliment, really." A sickly sweet smile bloomed on the woman's face as she reached out to pat her arm sharply in a condescending manner._

 _"Hmm." Maia shrugged noncommittally as she turned away from the rude woman._

 _"I mean, to not have mentioned you the entire time you were married. After all, I've been close to Draco since we were children." The woman sighed sadly, acting as though Maia wasn't ignoring her._

 _"Oh, you have? Then who are you? You couldn't be Daphne...she's the pretty blonde with Theo, right? I've met Astoria...oh, Millie, right? Draco didn't say much about you...he did say you were in the same house in school!" Maia turned with a bright smile on her face, feigning innocence as the woman's face turned an unattractive shade of puce._

 _"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. You know, sacred 28." Pansy said with a tight smile, her blue eyes blazed with indignation. Maia laughed, a high tinkling laugh as she placed her hand on her arm and leaned in as if they were old friends._

 _"Oh! I should have known! You weren't there when I first arrived! Pansy! Oh, I think Draco mentioned a date to the Yule ball?" Maia's eyes shimmered with barely suppressed mirth as she tilted her head with a wide smile. "I wish I could have been there but you know...private tutoring."_

 _"I wondered why I never met you before...you don't look familiar." Pansy said airily, it was a lie. The woman before her looked like a Black, with her unnaturally bright silver eyes and that smile that so closely resembled Bellatrix._

 _"No, after my father's death my guardians decided it would be best if I spent my formative years being privately educated and traveling." Maia sighed wistfully, her eyes scanning the room for her husband._

 _"You di-" Pansy started to get frustrated with the woman's flippant attitude and avoiding her questions when a hand on her shoulder made her jump._

 _"Maia! I have been looking everywhere for you! Unfortunately, Theo has whisked Draco away for something a little more manly than the bubbly!" Daphne Nott smiled cheerily as she looped her arm with Maia's to pull her away from the petulant witch._

 _"Thank you." Maia sighed in relief as soon as they were out of earshot._

 _"Now that I have you alone I need to ask you a very important question. The future of our friendship hangs in the balance of your answer." Daphne whispered urgently as they danced through the crowds._

 _"Sounds serious." Maia chuckled uncomfortably as he met the witch's cool stare, she wanted friends. Friends outside of her husband, her mother-in-law, and Bella, after reading so many stories of friendship she was excited to see if she could have one herself._

 _"Oh, it's very serious. In fact, it's the one thing I never joke about." Daphne stopped short once they reached the balcony. After a deep breath, Daphne looked into Maia's eyes and lifted the hem of her gown. "What do you think of my shoes?"_

-0-

"Daphne! Your incorrigible!" Maia laughed brightly as they wandered the shops in Diagon Alley. Maia was finally pregnant, barely showing at only four months. Once she moved back to Britain with her husband they went to see some specialists which informed them that she had some residual damage from a curse she took when she was fifteen. After a long potion regimen, Draco wasted no time in making sure Maia was pregnant with their heir.

"What? You can't deny pregnant sex isn't amazing." Daphne Nott née Greengrass smiled wickedly as she patted her much larger stomach. Daphne and Theo were pregnant with their third child in so many years, she was only too happy to fill the wizarding world with healthy Notts. When Maia first came to Britain, Draco invited all of his friends from Slytherin to meet his wife. Some, like Pansy Parkinson, treated her with cool indifference but she quickly bonded with Daphne who at the time was pregnant and lonely with Theo gone on missions so frequently.

"Oh, it is but Cissa would cut out my tongue and Lucius would choke if he ever heard me talk about shagging their precious son." Maia smiled wickedly, a pretty blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Blasted prudes, the lot of them." Daphne waved her hand dismissively. "Would you like to take a jaunt through muggle London?"

"Oh, Draco would be livid!" Maia cried excitedly with only slight trepidation in her eyes. "I've so been curious, there's nothing about muggles in the library...only how dirty and savage they are but..."

"Of course, I keep forgetting you were so sheltered." Daphne sighed sadly, they were all told the story of the pureblood Princess that was stashed away and raised in solitude. Maia was a bright girl who was so warm and inquisitive about everything, at first she worried that Draco would somehow suck that light from his new bride but he was always so patient and kind to her. It was a little unnerving to watch, Draco who quickly became one of the Dark Lord's most feared generals and he was always so cold and calculating but as soon as Maia walked into the room it was like he was a different person.

"I am curious, I know they are just a step above house elves but I've always loved Mipsy..." Maia said hesitantly, watching her friends reaction with trepidation. It was dangerous to speak kindly of house elves, muggles, and mixed bloods. If someone heard her husband would be punished for allowing his wife such liberties in her thoughts. Draco never discouraged her more soft natured side, he seemed to actually enjoy the spirited arguments they would have over creature rights.

"Maia, where do you think I find such lovely shoes?" Daphne smiled slyly as she raised her robe to show off her spiky emerald green stilettos. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Maia by the hand and dragged her through the crowded pub, entering the busy streets of the muggle world for the first time.

"Oh my." Maia gasped as she looked around in awe, stores lined the streets and muggles rushed by speaking in little boxes. It was so much louder and busier than Hermione ever imagined. Daphne smiled knowingly at her friends face as they walked along the streets, browsing in the windows.

"If you want to get anything, I have plenty of muggle money in my handbag." Daphne whispered as they walked by clothing shops, food stalls, and bookstores. Maia turned her silver eyes to Daphne in disbelief.

"Muggles built this?" Maia demanded in a loud whisper, drawing a few odd looks from passing muggles.

"Of course, now I must show you Foyles...break you in, maybe we can come back another day for shoes." Daphne said gleefully as she pulled her into a massive book store. Maia paused at the door making the muggles grumble as they skirted around her. While the manor library was vast and had more books than she could possibly read in her lifetime, this store had entire floors and wings packed with overflowing bookshelves all the way to its five story ceiling.

"Oh, Merlin! You and Astoria both drooling bibliophiles." Daphne laughed happily as she dragged her stunned friend from the door. "Come before you have an accident in the doorway and scare the poor muggles."

"Muggles built this?" Maia exclaimed in a loud whisper as she ran her fingers along the spines of the books. Looking around, there were sections for every kind of book, she couldn't believe that muggles could possibly had written so many books. According to everything she read, muggles could hardly function properly without a wizard instructing them.

"Yeah, my education was a bit more liberal than yours. Father does quite a bit of business in the muggle world so he made sure I atleast knew the basics." Daphne sniffed delicately, glaring at a curious old woman who was openly staring at Maia. The curly headed woman gushed excitedly as Daphne hailed a muggle to hold her books at the counter so she could get more. After a few hours, the women were loaded down with more books than they could possibly carry. After escaping a young muggle who was adamant he carry their packages for them they slipped down an alley to shrink their books so they could easily fit into their hand bags.

"Thank you, Daph. Draco will-" Maia started excitedly but a red stunner hit her friend in the back, her eyes widened in horror as her blonde friend fell face forward onto the ground. Maia flung herself down, narrowly avoiding another red spell. "Vox ranus!" She was quick to whip out her wand and say the first spell that came to mind, she watched as the purple beam hit something invisible as she scrambled back until she touched the stone wall. Taking a deep breath she peaked around the rubbish bins only to find the alley empty.

"Ribbet!" The invisible attacker croacked loudly, Maia looked up and down the alley way, trying to figure out how she could grab Daphne and get to safety.

"What was that, Mad-Eye? You got a frog in your throat?" A feminine voice chuckled and seemed to echo through the alley.

"Just get her, who knows when ferret boy will come looking for his darling wife?" An irate voice cut the woman off from her mad cackles as the man she cursed was still croaking like a frog.

"Come out, Mrs. Malfoy...we don't want to hurt you." The disillusioned woman called out to her in what she supposed was to be a soothing sing song voice, but to Maia the woman sounded as mad as Draco's Aunt Bella.

"Yeah, wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend." The man called out, a dark chuckle sent chills down her spine. Maia looked down at her unconscious friend, Daphne was heavily pregnant and the unnatural angle she lay in made her heart clench.

"What do you want?" Maia called out from behind the rubbish bins, she quickly tucked her wand away in her garter and tried to smooth down her silk dress.

"We just want a chat, if you come out. We promise no one will be hurt and you can be home to ferret boy by supper." The man said in a light voice, she could actually hear the smile. After a deep breath she slowly stood and inched up the wall, steeling her nerves.

"You'll make sure Daphne is taken care of. She's due next month, she named me godmother." Maia tried to say in a light, cheerful tone but it came out much harsher than she intended.

"We promise, we just need you. Now come out of there, girl." A third voice said gruffly, apparently one of them finally fixed the jinx she cast on her vocal cords.

"Are you calling my husband a ferret?" Maia asked curiously as she stepped out from behind the rubbish bins gracefully, quickly stepping between the invisible figures and Daphne.

"Your husband is Malfoy?" One of the men grunted, probably the one she jinxed.

"Yes, I married Draco." Maia said cordially as she kneeled down to roll her friend onto her back to check her over, she never saw the red spell that knocked her unconscious beside her friend.

"Let's get them to Grimmauld, check them for port keys or tracking charms." Ron lifted the disillusionment charm as he stalked forward and began reinforcing the notice-me-not charms they had up.

"Oh my." Tonks whistled appreciatively as she examined Maia's ring, the largest diamond she had ever seen, set in platinum, surrounded by emeralds with the Malfoy crest shimmered on the woman's hand. With a few waves of her wand a smile bloomed on her face. "Ooh, Black blood." She whispered happily as she reached down to pull the ring off the unconscious woman. The ring easily slid off her finger and she held it out to Moody who was finished checking over Daphne.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded as he walked up to the group.

"Only someone with Black blood could remove the ring. It had a tracking charm on it, we need to be quick. I'm sure Malfoy knows she took it off now." Tonks said urgently as Moody disappeared with the ring and she wrapped and arm around Maia. Ron followed suite, easily hoisting Daphne up to carry her bridal style and with a pop they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_"What do you mean you're married?!" Pansy and Astoria shrieked at the same time as Draco informed his friends that his wife would be moving home to the manor in a few short weeks. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the only ones in attendance that did not look surprised by his revelation. Vincent and Greg nudged each other with a secret smile as gold was exchanged. The blonde just shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand to invite the women to take a seat._

 _"Did you really not notice?" Draco asked drolly as he poured himself a drink and sat on a high wing back chair with an amused smirk. Slowly, he raised his hand to show not only the Malfoy family signet ring but also a thick platinum band, intricate runes deeply engraved into the metal._

 _"You never said!" Astoria whined, Pansy sat beside her, looking sullenly at the floor._

 _"I've worn my wedding band for the last two and a half years, when I'm not at work or on a mission, I'm with my wife in France." Draco said smugly as a small smile graced his features. Pansy watched her one time boyfriend shrewdly, it was true Draco was like a ghost since his mission to kill their headmaster but the look in his eyes gave her pause._

 _"So, you've hidden her in France? She must be hideous if she hasn't even come to any of the seasonal events. After all, my mother was just speaking to Narcissa about..." Pansy started boldly, her mouth twisted in a condescending sneer but she trailed off as Draco's grey eyes turned to glare at her._

 _"My wife is a lovely woman, she's been recuperating from the attack on our wedding. I will be having an...intimate gathering with you all when she arrives in a few weeks time. I hope you embrace my wife with open arms." Draco said blandly, not taking his eyes off one of his oldest friends. She may have deluded herself into thinking she could possibly be the next Mrs. Malfoy but she was loyal, never swaying from his side since they were but babes._

 _"Does she enjoy shopping?" Daphne asked primly, if a bit excited, speaking for the first time. Theo smiled at the woman beside him, his eyes shining with fondness._

 _"If it's books." Draco shrugged dismissively._

 _"Oh, what kind of books does she read?" Astoria asked with a little more enthusiasm. While she was told from a young age she would one day marry Draco, she wasn't that upset by the news of him already married. They hardly ever spoke and she felt she probably wouldn't even be there if she wasn't Daphne's sister. However, becoming allies with Draco's new bride could certainly have its benefits._

 _"Everything she can get her ink stained little fingers on." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, taking a long drink from his sifter. Theo and Blaise exchanged a look behind their friends head and silently chuckled._

 _"Where's Ginerva?" Astoria asked suddenly as it dawned on her that the fiery red head was absent._

 _"At her mother's." Blaise said bluntly with a sneer, the men in the room chuckled, all of them heard the Italian lament his in-laws for hours._

 _"Oh, but won't the angry sex be worth it?" Daphne asked cheerily as Pansy choked on her drink. "Please, lighten up!"_

 _"Theodore, you've corrupted my sister." Astoria glared at the man who was looking at her sister with clear devotion._

 _"Yes, I did." Theo purred into Daphne's ear, making the pregnant woman giggle._

 _"Could you be anymore nauseating?" Draco rolled his eyes, after so many years of sharing a common room and a dorm room with his friend he was accustomed to their amorous displays._

 _"So, why haven't you told us about her before? I thought you just had a bird on the side...we were taking bets on if she was muggle." Blaise whispered as the room focused on Vincent and Greg teasing Daphne for being so outspoken._

 _"I wanted to wait until it was safe to bring her home. The attack left her weakened." Draco said bluntly as his eyes cut over to his friend._

 _"So, it's safe to bring her home now?" Blaise pondered aloud, his eyes drifting back to where Daphne was laughing happily on her husbands lap as Greg and Vince tried to imitate the couple._

-0-

"Mother, where is my wife?" Draco asked briskly after apparating directly into the sun room. Narcissa raised a delicate brow at her son's demanding tone.

"She went shopping with Mrs. Nott, they should be back soon." Narcissa smiled warmly as she took a sip of her tea. She closed her eyes a moment, thinking of how different her son had acted since she gave her son his wife. Before he was so unhappy, the constant pressure of living up to his father's expectations dragged the poor boy down. Now, she saw him laugh more, when he came home from particularly brutal missions Maia would be there to wipe the blood from his brow and soothe him like she never could. The girl surprised Narcissa, it seemed that she could easily handle Draco in his worst moods and be completely indifferent to Lucius's glare.

"She's not wearing her ring." Draco ran a nervous hand through his hair, letting the cold mask he always wore fall for a moment as he looked at his mother.

"Why would she remove her ring, Draco? Has she been having any difficulties?" Narcissa asked in a panic, while in the beginning of their marriage she loved the girl for making her son happy. Now she loved the girl for who she was, the bright young woman who spent many afternoons debating with her over tea.

"No, she's been ecstatic since she's figured that she will be done with her studies by the time Scorpius is born." Draco shook his head vehemently, as he rubbed his own platinum wedding band. It was unusual for him not to be able to feel his wife's emotions, which their wedding rings allowed. He added the charms after he saw how miserable and lonely she was in France so that he could sneak away when she needed him. Now that she was home with him he did all he could to keep her content, the warmth from his wife's happiness filled him with something he never experienced before.

"Oh, you chose a name? Maia didn't tell me that." Narcissa said cheerfully as her mood was always lifted at the reminder she would soon be a grandmother.

"I felt a pinch of panic then nothing. I'll be back, Mother." Draco said coldly as he stormed the floo, intent on visiting his friend Theo.

-0-

"Theo where's your wife?" Draco bellowed as soon as he landed in the spacious ministry office. Theo Nott gave his friend a cursory glance before returning to his work.

"Hello, Draco. Why I'm just lovely today, auctioning mudblood babies into homes and brothels, so kind of you to ask. How are you?" Theo said sarcastically as he sent off an interdepartmental memo.

"Don't play cute with me, Nott. Where's you wife?" Draco snarled as he stormed over to the desk.

"I don't know, out spending a fortune on bloody footwear? That woman is trying to spend her entire dowry twice over on shoes!" Theo groused and peaked up at his friend making him freeze in his chair. Theo has been friends with Draco since they were small children and felt he could get a read on him better than anyone. He had witnessed Draco slaughter entire families, all the while sporting a bored look on his face. He was in attendance as the blonde was tortured by the Dark Lord himself, but he never saw so much rage in the blonde man's eyes. "What happened?"

"My wife's ring was taken, the tracking charms have become unreadable. Do you have anything on Daphne?" Draco demanded quickly, looking at his watch, 20 minutes since he last felt her emotions.

"Yeah, yeah...just a tick." Theo said absently as he was already rummaging through his desk drawers to pull out a single knut. Draco raised a brow at his friend, obviously unamused. "We got the idea from that little group Potty ran in school, took us bloody forever to get it right."

"The proteam charm?" Draco asked with a raised brow, his wife was the one to charm those silly coins. Who else could have the knowledge or the power to cast such a complicated bit of spell work. While normally this would fill him with a sense of pride that his wife could be so ingenious, he was far too panicked at the notion she was in danger.

"Yeah, Daph wanted to get some of the spellyfones. Apparently they can let you talk to anyone anywhere but urgh, muggles!" Theo exclaimed as he kept his eyes glued to the little coin in his hand. "She's not replying, she always has it with her..."

"Well, my wife was with her...do you know where they went?" Draco asked impatiently.

"She said she wanted to look at clothes for the baby but knowing her...they probably went to the muggle world." Their whispered, his eyes darting around the large office. Even though they were alone and Theo placed many charms for his privacy around, one could never be too careful. The little color in Draco's face drained as he thought of his wife alone in the muggle world with all those savage barbarians. He wanted to kick himself for putting off dueling instructors, wanting to believe that she would never need to protect herself, that he would be there to do it.

"Do you know where?" Draco asked quickly as he threw Theo's cloak at him before turning towards the floo.

"Someplace I would never step foot in? Blasted muggles." Theo sneered as they both flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"She never mentions where she goes when she gets her shoes?" Draco asked as soon as they were outside the pub, his skin crawled as he was surrounded by muggles.

"No but I did hear Daph talking to Tori about something called...Foyles?" Theo frowned as he tried to remember what his wife and sister-in-law were chattering about. "Yeah! Biggest bookstore Tori ever seen, wouldn't stop raving about it."

"Well, let's go then." Draco nodded curtly as walked briskly down the street. While he was raised understanding that muggles were savages beneath him, Lucius still took him to meet some of his associates in the muggle world. It was hard to miss such a large storefront devoted only to books.

"You!" Theo slapped his hand on the counter, pushing past all of the muggles standing in line. "Was my wife here earlier?"

"What is this? Was there a convention today and I didn't hear it!" A sales girl walked up to the counter with a bright friendly smile, Draco and Theo sneered at the girl, obviously impatient.

"I would need a description of your wife..." The tall man behind the counter said slowly, his eyes darting to his coworker in confusion.

"Daphne Nott, blonde hair, blue eyes,she may be wearing her glasses...uhh she's pregnant and she was wearing her emerald green pointy shoes." Theo rubbed his chin as he thought about his wife and what she was wearing that morning before he left for the ministry.

"Was she wearing a costume too?" The girl chirped happily. "She was here with another woman in those bathrobes, sweet girl. Chattering on and on about our pregnancy sectio-"

"Where are they?" Draco snapped, advancing on the perky girl. His eyes were cold as he scowled at the stunned muggle. Her coworker was quick to pull her away from the irate blonde man.

"Listen, you can't talk to people like that. I'm going to need to ask you to leave." The man said firmly.

"They left here over an hour ago, Trevor tried to help them with their bags but they wouldn't hear of it. I think they went that way..." The girl said timidly as she pointed down the street. Theo and Draco wasted no time in rushing out the doors, Draco pulled out his wand to try and find any recent magic being used in the area. They came to a stop in a poorly lit alleyway, the notice-me-not charms just fading. A sparkle caught Theo's eye and he made his way over to some over turned rubbish cans.

"You recognize this?" Theo asked as he held up a silver charm bracelet, the Malfoy crest in laid with diamonds being the most prominent. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he tore the bracelet from his friends hands to examine it. Minor scraped along the clasp were the only sign of any wear on the trinket and he swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

"C'mon." Draco said gruffly, reaching out to grab his friend they disappeared with a pop.

-0-

After an hour of shouting at the useless aurors, Theo left him to wake the editor of the Daily Prophet. If he had to convince the sniveling whelp to release an emergency midnight edition with only Maia and Daphne's pictures he would get his wife back. A small article was being written along with their photos, a large reward would be offered for their safe return. Theo sat heavily in an overstuffed chair in the sitting room of Malfoy manor and he buried his face into his hands.

"What have you been doing?" Draco stalked into the room, looking impeccable and perfectly put together. Only the blood along his white collar left to hint at anything was wrong.

"I spoke to the Prophet, sent a message out to missive to WWW, and reported them missing at the ministry. We are offering a large galleon reward for our wives to be brought home." Theo said wearily as Draco poured them both drinks.

"I had a meeting with the Dark Lord, he has agreed with me that the Order has gone too far. Apparently kidnapping innocent women is going to be their first move so I made a quick counter of my own." Draco drawled before draining his glass.

"What did you do?" Theo demanded, his voice sounding slightly hysterical.

"I have the Weasley woman...and I may have burned their shack to the ground." Draco shrugged dismissively as he poured another drink.

"And while you have been doing that I have been spreading the word to some of our less reputable sources. We should have word in a few hours where they took them." Lucius swaggered into the room imperiously, a sneer on his face.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Theo said in a weak voice, the events of the day finally settling on his shoulders.

"Oh, father spreads some gold around a whorehouse and gets thanks but I lower myself to snatching the red headed whale of a blood traitor and I get nothing?" Draco sneered derisively. Narcissa glided into the room gracefully, her grey eyes wet with unshed tears.

"So, you didn't find her?" Narcissa clucked impatiently as she sat beside her husband, smoothing down her skirt. "Why is there blood on your shirt?"

"Urgh, I'll need to shower and burn those. Weasley blood." Draco sneered and used his wand to try and clean his skin. "One of the spawn tried to protect his mother, he burned with the building."

"We haven't had much violence in over a year..." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

"Yes well, the Dark Lord wanted to prove he was benevolent. He allowed the wizarding world to go back to order once the ministry was infiltrated. Mudbloods in their place, Diagon Alley and Hogwarts are open and fully operational. Most of the public had stopped fighting. However, he said from the beginning that if the order strikes out, we were to use any means necessary to cull them." Lucius said shortly as he looked at the clock. It was well past two in the morning, he was shocked his wife was still awake. Her potions usually had her retiring for bed at half eight.

"You think the order did this?" Narcissa said sharply, sneaking a fearful glance at her son.

"Who else? They have been talking about Maia's arrival for months, I just didn't think they would have the stones." Lucius scowled, Theo raised his head to glare at the elder Malfoy.

"You knew?! You knew they were a threat to her and you didn't think it relevant to tell me?" Theo demanded angrily.

"Maia does not venture out of the wizarding world, we believed she would be safe in the alley with your wife." Narcissa interjected coolly.

"So, Daphne was in danger due to her friendship with your wife and you didn't think to let me, your mate, know?" Theo turned his accusatory gaze to the blonde sitting beside him.

"No, I didn't. Perhaps I should floo Blaise, I did snatch his darling mummy-in-law." Draco said absently.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Last draught..." Draco purred as he kissed Maia's flat stomach, the curly headed witch giggled as his white blonde hair softly tickled her naked skin. "Soon..." He sighed absently as he lay his hand on her flat stomach, a small smile on his face._

 _"Here I thought you were just enjoying the practice." Maia hummed as she stretched languidly, brushing her curls out so they fan over the pillow._

 _"Oh, love I do enjoy...practicing very much." Draco leered, as he pulled himself up to hover above her. "Something about having yet another piece of you..."_

 _"You have all of me." Maia tilted her head in confusion as she looked up into his grey eyes. There was a gleam that made her anxious as his smile only grew wider._

 _"All of you?" Draco whispered, his breath hot on her skin as he lazily ran his hands down her side._

 _"Of course, you didn't know?" Maia whispered into his hair as her husband's nose trailed along her neck. Suddenly, he stiffened and she let out a sigh, knowing what was going to happen._

 _"I have to go." Draco pulled himself away with a frown, his wife only nodded her head as she pulled her dress down to cover her stomach once more._

 _"I think I'll go catch up on my potions works." Maia said absently as she pulled on her slippers and followed her husband from their bed chamber. Draco paused to give her a swift, demanding kiss before he left her to floo to head quarters._

 _"If it isn't my sweet little Maia..." Bellatrix sang happily as she skipped towards her, Maia smiled brightly as she saw the mad witch. While most believed that Bella was nothing but an insane witch with no other purpose but to kill and torture, their family knew the truth of it. All the Blacks were insane, they embraced each other for it._

 _"Hello, Bella." Maia held out her arm so that she could latch on to her. Bellatrix laced their arms together and briefly embraced before Maia lead them to the library._

 _"Doing your school work?" Bellatrix beamed as she looked over the assembled books and parchment scattered haphazardly across the table._

 _"Yes, I hope to be finished in about a year...well, at least my NEWTS. I know Draco says I don't need them but..." Maia trailed off sheepishly as she chewed on her quill, Bellatrix stood behind her, nodding absently as she twirled Maia's curls in her fingers._

 _"What do you say we have a more...hands on lesson?" Bellatrix leaned down to whisper in Maia's ear in a mischievous tone._

 _"I really must finish this...but what kind of hands on?" Maia turned to ask curiously._

 _"Come! Follow the leader!" Bellatrix sang as she practically dragged the giggling witch from the library, taking a short passage down to the dungeons. Maia gasped as she saw crouched and broken figures huddled in cells, all of them scrambling to get as far away from the witches as possible._

 _"What is this?" Maia asked softly, a small frown on her face. Draco kept her far away from all of the brutality of war. While they currently lived in a suspended time of tenuous peace, she knew it wouldn't last. Not with the resistance and her family being so active, fighting for their freedom._

 _"These are traitors, my sweet." Bellatrix whispered with a cruel smile on her face, she reached up and stroked Maia's cheek affectionately, drawing her attention away from the prisoners. "Do not frown like that, I want to teach you what kind of filth you are dealing with...offer him a cup of water. Show him kindness, see what he does."_

 _"What will he do?" Her large eyes widening in alarm as Bellatrix handed her a tin cup full of ice cold water. She slowly approached the cell and crouched down to peer through the bars._

-0-

"Mummy loves you so much." Maia whispered softly, she was sitting in a locked set of bed chambers. Narcissa would feint if she saw her now, it was obvious from the decor the room had not been used in decades. Her eyes filled with tears as she rubbed her hands over the small bump on her stomach. "Daddy loves you so, he'll be here soon..."

"Well, that makes me feel about three inches tall." Fred whispered harshly as he removed the extendable ear piece. George remained uncharacteristically silent as the others removed their ear pieces.

"What did you expect to hear? You-know-who's most intimate plans?" Moody scoffed as he hobbled away.

"Couldn't even tell, really..." Ron shuffled his feet awkwardly, his ears turning a bright red.

"So, this is what we've been reduced to, kidnapping pregnant women?" Harry grumbled as he approached the door.

"Sure you want to do that, mate?" George grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"You want Mad-Eye instead?" Harry asked as he raised his brow in challenge. George quickly dropped his hands and stepped away in surrender.

"Sorted, you going alone or you want back up?" Ron asked from behind him.

"Let's not overwhelm her, after all she's just a pretty little pureblood Princess, right?" Harry smirked as he opened the door and slipped inside. He was frozen when she looked up to see who entered, trapped by the most beautiful and haunting eyes he'd ever seen. There was a brief flash of fear, then recognition followed by unbridled fury and hate. He stepped back into the door, shocked that this woman he only just met could have such strong emotions towards him. Even if she was kidnapped, he was the Chosen One, people looked to him like they once looked to Dumbledore, even if he hated it.

"You!" Maia stood quickly, glaring at the man who ruined her life. Her voice was dripping in venom and he flinched at the single word that fell from her lips. She moved swiftly to the opposite side of the room, wanting to put as much space as she could between them. Knowing that she was unarmed all she could do was hold her stomach protectively and keep her eyes on him.

"I'm not here to hurt you..." Harry lifted his hands to show he was unarmed and took a tentative step towards her.

"Little late for that!" Maia spat viciously as she picked up the lamp on her bedside table.

"Wha-?" Harry asked dumbly as he stopped in his tracks to look at the woman in confusion.

"Where's Daphne?" Maia demanded, raising the heavy antique lamp as if she was going to throw it.

"She's asleep in another room, we have a medi witch looking her over." Harry said calmly, taking another step towards her. He had to duck quickly as she threw the lamp, it crashed into the wall behind him with enough force to shatter it.

"They said they would let her go!" Maia shrieked and darted to the shelf that was filled with strange, dusty knick-knacks.

"Oi! Let's calm down here!" Harry tried in his most authoritive tone, it did nothing as the woman started to fling the porcelain pieces at him. Harry had not played quidditch on over four years so his seeker skills were a bit rusty as he tried to dodge and snatch the delicate projectiles from the air.

"Come to take something else from me, Potter?" Maia snarled as she hurled a crystal angel at his head. "Wasn't enough to try and take me away on my bloody wedding day? Oh no!" She shrieked, building herself up as she blindly hurled the figurines at the man. "Let's just take the only parents I ever knew as well, you foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!"

"Wait!" Harry froze as she insulted him, one of the figurines hit him in the forehead hard enough to break the skin. "What did you just say?" The figurines kept coming but he didn't stop them, Maia seemed panicked by his behavior.

"Let me out, please! Just let us go, we won't tell anyone!" The woman shrieked, scrambling for more baubles to throw at the man.

"Stop!" Harry shouted forcefully, making Maia freeze in her tracks. "What did you just say about a cockroach?"

"You're a foul...evil...cockroach?" Maia whispered fearfully as the man started to take slow measured steps towards her.

"Where did you hear that? Your husband talk about how she punched him? Thinks it's funny?" Harry hissed venomously as he glared at the dark haired woman.

"What are you talking about? I just want to go home!" Maia wailed in confusion, feeling frustrated and exhausted.

"Hermione Granger! You know where she is!" Harry snapped as he closed the distance between them and slammed his hands on the wall behind her head, making her jump.

"Please don't hurt me...I don't know who that is." Maia whimpered as Harry beared down on her, forcing her to look into his piercing green eyes. She felt the subtle push on her mental barriers and her silver eyes widened in fear. Using all her strength she shoved him away from her, Harry barely budged but she was left with enough room to pull her fist back and punch him as hard as she could in the nose.

"Wha da ell?!" Harry bellowed as he backed away from the woman holding his bleeding nose. Maia's expression was fierce as she lunged at him, intent on delivering him as much pain as possible. The door was thrown open and Fred and George rushed in to see Harry attempting to hold the woman back as she shrieked hysterically.

"Never again! You can't do that again you monster!" Maia cried as she tried to free her wrists from his grip. She kicked at his shins ferociously until Harry secured both of her hands in only one of his own and and wrapped his arm around her waist to lift her from the ground.

"Harry, mate. What are you doing?" Fred exclaimed as he rushed forward to try and take the snarling witch out of his arms.

"Fucking coward! Bastard! Draco will come for me!" Maia wailed as George managed to slip her arms behind her back and pull her away from the huffing Harry. Fred took out his wand and quickly mended Harry's nose, making the raven haired man scream in pain.

"She just went off, she said something that Hermione said back in school...I just tried to use a little legilimency to see if she knew anything about what happened to her." Harry said after a moment of rubbing his nose.

"You won't muck about in my mind again, Potter!" Maia snarled as she lunged for him, George's eyes widened in alarm as he tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry! Won't happen again!" Harry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, making the irate woman even more hysterical.

"Oh, yes...the great Harry Potter! Don't act like what you did was of no consequence! Years you took away from me! I can't even properly remember them anymore!" Maia cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks for the first time. "Real proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded as the woman's legs seemed to give out from beneath her and she sobbed.

"Please, just don't take Scorpius away from me...if you have any humanity left, don't take my son." Maia whispered brokenly as she cradled her stomach protectively. The three men stared at the sobbing woman, unsure of what to do when Ron came rushing into the room, out of breath.

"There's a fire at the burrow!" Ron blurted out loudly and paused, taking in the strange atmosphere. "I thought we were only going to talk to her?"

"Cor! What'd you do to her?" Tonks demanded from the door way, her hair turned a bright fired red as she took in the sobbing woman at their feet. "Get to the burrow, I haven't been able to get into contact with Bill or Molly."

"Mum?" Ron whispered, his eyes practically bulging from his skull as he and his brothers rushed from the room. Harry stood awkwardly in front of the sobbing witch, looking between her and Tonks.

"Please let me go home." Maia whimpered as she tried to scoot as far away from Harry as possible, looking up at him with fear. It threw the man that his school rival's wife would be so terrified of him.

"Come now, dear." Tonks tried to put a comforting arm around the woman but she flinched away.

"You're all monsters. Please just let us go." Maia shakily got to her feet and looked between the two of them nervously.

"We only wanted to talk to you...see we're kind of desperate here." Tonks slowly approached the woman, smiling sheepishly.

"So you kidnap us and lock me in a room with the man that killed the people who raised me?" Maia asked incredulously, her voice thick with tears.

"What?!" Harry and Tonks exclaimed loudly, making Maia jump back from them.

"Then to take away all my memories...you a cold hearted bastard. I'll die before I betray my husband." Maia said coldly, her silver eyes turned ice cold as she regarded the two standing before her. Suddenly she dashed through the open door, closing it and using the only crude wandless Magic she knew to seal it. Sprinting as fast as she could down the hallway, she tried to open all the doors along the way. "Daphne!"

"What the fuck was that?" Tonks demanded after they broke through her mediocre locking spell and she chased after the woman, Harry following close behind. Maia glanced over her shoulder to see the magenta haired woman trip over her own two feet, dragging the man along with her.

"Daphne!" One of the doors swung open to reveal the disheveled blond with a bed post in her hand raised to strike the next person to open the door. It fell from her hands when she saw her friend standing there. Maia wasted no time, grabbing her by the hand they raced through the corridors with Harry and Tonks just behind them.

"Wait please!" Tonks cried out but Maia grabbed a vase off a pedestal and threw it over her shoulder, tripping up the woman. Daphne grabbed her hand suddenly and they were rushing down a dark stair case, the blonde's breaths were labored and she held her stomach as if she were in pain.

"My water broke." Daphne whispered brokenly as Maia glanced down to see her friends dress was soaked and she was bare foot.

"There!" Maia whispered excitedly when she saw a sitting room with a fire place, they wasted no time at all in grabbing the floo powder.

"St. Mungos!" Daphne shouted as she hopped into the emerald flames, she turned to see Maia was right behind her when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her friend's waist to pull her back.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sit like a lady, Maia!" Narcissa scolded her daughter-in-law as she wandered into the library, she gracefully sat down on one of the sofas crossing her ankles and laying her hands in her lap demurely._

 _"Cissa, the tutors have gone home and I'm all alone until tomorrow." Maia smiled brightly, not bothering to move from her comfortable space by the fire. Her blue silk dress was bunched up around her knees as her legs were tucked beneath her with she lazily leaned on the armrest to read._

 _"Well, it never hurts to always present yourself for company." Narcissa sniffed delicately as Mipsy levitated a tea tray over to her side. A small smile bloomed on her face as Maia closed her book to turn towards her mother-in-law._

 _"Thank you for coming, it's so boring. I wish I could just come home to Britain." Maia sighed sadly._

 _"Soon, little dove. Our Lord says the resistance has been terribly disorganized since Dumbledore's death. I'm sure once your caught up on your studies you can come home to the manor and you can assist me in organizing some events." Narcissa said soothingly as she drained her cup._

 _"You kn-" Maia started but the library doors were thrown open to reveal Draco, supporting his Aunt Bellatrix who was bleeding heavily from her abdomen and thigh. Maia and Narcissa leapt from their chairs to assist the blonde man in laying the unconscious witch down._

 _"Mipsy! Get the potions!" Maia shouted out as she ripped open Bellatrix's shirt to get a better view of the wound. Narcissa was by her side, doing the same with jagged gash on her upper thigh._

 _"Who did this?" Narcissa hissed in a low voice as she waved her wand in a familiar complex pattern and the wounds slowly started to close. While Maia only completed the first year syllabus, her tutors ensured she knew plenty of healing charms, just in case._

 _"Claudum tergeum." Maia chanted softly as she waved the wand over the long cut on Bellatrix's chest. Her eyes widened as the skin slowly knot back together in front of her and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Claudum tergeum. Dolorum."_

 _"Finnegan got her chest with a cutter and an older man got away after he nearly cut off her leg." Draco said bluntly as he took the potion phials from the elf, he tipped his Aunt's head back and forced them down her throat. His mother cast the spells to force her sister to swallow before he could even ask._

 _"Did you get Finnegan?" Maia asked quietly as she took a wet cloth from her house elf to clean the blood from the unconscious woman's skin._

 _"Yes, he's dead." Draco said bluntly as he pulled off his cloak and sat back on his heals with a sigh. He looked exhausted, specks of blood on his cheeks and deep bags under his eyes._

 _"Mipsy, fix a room for Bella and get me a dreamless sleep draught, please." Maia asked quietly after she finished cleaning the blood, she turned her eyes to her weary husband, critically staring at him to find any injuries._

 _"I'm fine, love." Draco said shortly, rolling his eyes. Mipsy put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder and popped her silently away to place her in a guest room._

 _"What happened?" Narcissa asked angrily after a long moment of silence, no one had yet moved from their places on the floor, her sisters blood covered their hands._

 _"The Dark Lord recently set up some nurseries for the mudblood children, the ones too young to work. About a dozen men came, started to blowing up the walls...they killed more of the children than they could have taken. It makes no sense, really. Bella was visiting, you know how she is with babies." Draco sneered derisively as he got up and reached out to help his wife and mother stand. "I was on patrol when she sent the message, when I got there most of the guards were busy evacuating the mudbloods. Bella was trapped in the infant wing where she was cornered by three of them. She took down one but the other two...she was trying to protect the spawn."_

-0-

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting for Theo to come out with news. It had already been hours since Theo received the call from the aurors that his wife was deposited in the lobby of St. Mungos, in labor. The Prophet was released with a front page article of Maia's abduction and the reward for her return. The WWW didn't go more than fifteen minutes without reminding the public of the Malfoy family tragedy. While Draco's robes were immaculate, he had purple bags beneath his eyes and his hair was mussed, looking the most disheveled anyone had ever seen.

"It was Potter." Theo snarled as he stormed into the waiting room looking conflicted, as he was elated at the birth of his daughter, Georgia, and horrified that his wife had to go through something so traumatizing.

"She tell you anyone else?" Draco asked quickly, his face looking slightly green.

"No, she did say some bint with pink hair was chasing them...Maia pushed her into the floo but someone grabbed her before she could escape too." Theo said quietly, feeling slightly guilty that he was so happy that his wife was safe while his friend was suffering.

"Andromeda had a daughter, I've seen her in passing. I'm sure that's how they were able to remove her ring." Narcissa said thoughtfully, Lucius was the first to rise heading to the floo to inform the ministry of Potter's guilt.

"I should have never brought her home..." Draco said weakly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He had no worries of her memories returning or the idiots of the order figuring out who his wife once was. No, he was terrified he would lose her permanently, nearly a year without a word from the order left him complacent. Once the Dark Lord moved the headquarters out of the manor, Draco was ecstatic to bring his wife home but still waited months just to ensure her safety. Now she was pregnant with his heir in the hands of his enemy.

"Draco, she was miserable being alone in France. You were just as eager to have her home with you as she was." Narcissa said soothingly. "You need to go home and get some rest, your father will handle the ministry and the snatchers the Dark Lord has arranged to search for her."

"Fine, but if she's not back by the time I wake, I'll burn London to the ground." Draco spat angrily, gracefully sweeping out of the room to floo home.

"I will of course make sure the aurors are on high alert." Theo said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"They've been searching for Potter for three years with no leads." Narcissa turned to glare at the man she known since he was a babe. "We will not be idle while the ministry putters about at their usual pace. Now, if you'll excuse me I need some answers."

-0-

"Where is she?" Bellatrix screamed in Molly Weasley's face as she held her wand to the plump woman's throat. The only response she received was a heated glare and the woman spat in her face. "My darling nephew didn't want to hurt you, oh no he wanted to do an even trade...you see we've grown quite fond of my darling Maia, become the daughter I never had."

"Bully for you but I don't know where she is!" Molly snarled, inwardly she was terrified of what the mad dark witch would do to her but she couldn't let her see that.

"Oh but I think you do...I know that your precious little henhouse doesn't make a move with out their mummy being informed first." Bellatrix took a step back with a sickly sweet smile.

"Trixie!" Narcissa exclaimed as she threw the dungeon door open to find her sister looming over the Weasley matriarch.

"Cissie! You've come to join the fun?" Bellatrix called out happily in a child like voice.

"You know we aren't supposed to leave any marks." Narcissa scolded her sister half heartedly.

"But I haven't! I wanted to wait for you!" Bellatrix simpered as she merrily skipped around the bound redhead. Narcissa rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she gracefully stalked over to the pair. Molly's eyes widened in fear at the look on the woman's face, it was animalistic and her stride resembled a lion stalking its prey.

"Now, I know your little boy had something to do with Maia's disappearance, his magical signature was in that alley." Narcissa said softly as she pulled a blade from the pocket of her robes. "Some say the need to protect one's young is far greater than even our own survival instinct."

"You know when Cissie and I were little we would playa little game called 'merrinate the muggle'?" Bellatrix purred in Molly's ear as the woman was frozen in fear, her breath was hot on the shell of her ear while Narcissa gently stroked her cheek with the blade.

"N-no.." Molly gasped as the blade touched her throat, making her jumps.

"You have seven children...no six, right? Well, Trixie and I each have one. Draco and Maia...think about this, Molly dear. How far would you go to protect your children? Even though you have plenty to spare?" Narcissa whispered as she ran the blade over Molly's scalp.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where she is." Molly said firmly and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of Bill's creams of pain. It all happened so fast, she thought it was her Ronald coming home from the emergency at headquarters but it was death eaters. They tore down her wards faster than she could get to her wand. Bill rushed to send off word to the order but a burly man caught him with the cruciatus. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered being frozen in place watching her son being tortured when someone came up from behind her and grabbed her around the neck.

 _"Where is she?" A deadly voice whispered in her ear, she couldn't even turn to see who it was because his hands kept her facing her son._

 _"W-who?" Molly whimpered as more men came in to search the house, she could hear them up the stairs tearing through the rooms._

 _"My wife." The silky voice snarled and Molly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew exactly who the man was now, some of the order became obsessed with the idea of taking the woman to try and convince her to spy. Why? Because she was nice to orphans and wanted to improve children's education?_

 _"I don't know..." Molly whispered brokenly as she opened her eyes to see Fenrir Greyback crouched over her son. She immediately started to struggle in the man's hold but all Draco did was grab her by the back of her head and slam her face first into the stone counter._

 _"Greyback, take this..." Draco drawled as he threw the disoriented woman at the werewolf's feet. The beast licked his lips as he gathered the limp woman into his arms, holding her intimately. She shuddered as he buried his nose into her neck and took a deep breath, whimpering as his tongue darted out to taste her._

 _"Let her go!" Bill screamed from the floor under a masked man's boot. Draco loomed above the ginger man with an impassive look on his face, as if he was bored with the scene in front of him. The blonde man never wore a mask, he was always brazen in his attacks, letting the world know who was responsible._

 _"Crucio." Draco whispered as his lips curled into a cruel smile. Molly's knees gave out and she fell into the werewolf's arms as her son screamed in pain. She could only watch as his back arched off the floor and he twitched as Draco bore down on her son, twisting his wand as if to put more power behind the torture curse._

 _"Tell him what he wants to know, lovey." Greyback whispered, his breath hot on the shell of Molly's ear._

 _"Mummy." Bill rolled to his side whimpering, veins stood out vividly on his freckled skin as he tried to fight the urge to scream out._

 _"Where's my wife?" Draco demanded as soon as he lifted his wand, releasing Bill from the spell. The redheaded man curled into a ball, holding his knees to his chest and let out a strangled sob of relief._

 _"We don't know!" Molly shouted as Draco raised his wand to curse her son again._

 _"Hostignis!" A deep voice boomed from somewhere above them, Draco let out annoyed sigh as he reached into his robes and pulled out a silver blade. Before Molly could call out, he brought the dagger down, slicing straight through Bill's trousers, leaving deep bleeding wounds on the back of his knees._

 _"Let's go, take her with us. I'm sure the remaining Weasels will trade her for my wife." Draco ordered in q cold voice as he straightened his robes. The cursed fire was already spreading throughout the house, Molly was starting to sweat as Greyback roughly shoved her towards the door. Masked men rushed down the stairs, laughing and pushing each other playfully as the flames licked at their heels._

 _"Mummy!" Bill cried out, trying to crawl across the floor, blood pooling around him. The last thing she saw before she was forcefully shoved out the door was her oldest son reaching out to her as a large snake made of flames slithered towards him._

"Oooh, did little Mollywobbles get a little lost?" Bellatrix cackled in her ear, bringing her back to the present. Molly took in a shaky breath and realized she was crying. Both of the witches loomed over her with maniacal smiles, no one could deny that the two were sisters seeing them like this.

"Please, I don't know anything." Molly choked on her tears, closing her eyes as Bill's screams echoed in her mind. Bellatrix stepped behind her and covered her head with a burlap sack.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. We just need to be sure that you're not lying." Narcissa cooed as she roughly dragged her hand down Molly's covered face, making the woman jump.

"Mipsy has the juice." A small elf squeaked as she popped in beside Bellatrix with a large bucket fill with a thin reddish yellow liquid.

"I see why our Maia likes you so, such a devoted little elf." Bellatrix sneered as she used her wand to elevate the bucket, Narcissa smirked at her sister before casting bubble head charms over the both of them, as well an impervious charm on their robes.

"Mipsy loves Mistress Maia. Redheaded banshee know where Mipsy's Mistress Maia be?" The elf turned to glare at the bound woman, a deep scowl on her face.

"Elf! You are not needed!" Bellatrix barked, losing patience with the devoted house elf quickly. When Mipsy popped away, she cackled as she slowly tipped the bucket over to let a light steady flow onto Molly's head. Narcissa flicked her wand, yanking Molly's head back and securing the sack to the back of the chair so that Molly was facing the ceiling.

"What is that?" Molly whimpered as the first drops fell on the porous sack, she could smell something like ammonia or a very strong cauldron cleaner. As more of the liquid permeated the sack and seeped into her skin she screamed. She felt as if she was drowning in the potent liquid that burned like fire on her skin.

"Tut tut, no use tiring yourself out now, Mollywobbles!" Bellatrix cackled as the bucket continued its endless stream over her face. The woman beneath her alternated between sputters and screams, gagging on the noxious liquid they were pouring over her.

"Do you remember who took my daughter?" Narcissa said coldly after Bellatrix pulled the bucket back.

"We were just supposed to talk to her!" Molly shouted out hysterically, the burlap sticking to her sensitive skin. Her throat was on fire and she finally realized what they were using, dragon piss.

"Oh, why did you need to talk to her?" Narcissa persisted, looming over the woman, close enough so that Molly could feel her presence but not close enough to actually touch her. As the she stayed silent Bellatrix snickered as she tipped the bucket once again, Molly shrieked as the steady stream choked her once again.

"Please! Please!" Molly gagged after only a moment, the flow stopped immediately and she was sickened by Bellatrix's throaty chuckles.

"Well?" Narcissa demanded after a moment of Molly catching her breath and her sister practically dancing in anticipation.

"They wanted to turn her into a spy!" Molly wailed, her body shaking as she sobbed.

"What on earth makes you think you could turn her into a spy?" Narcissa asked curiously as she flicked her wand and the bag was removed from her head. Molly's face was was shiny and red from the mild burns she received from her torture, taking deep gulping breaths she looked between the sisters wildly.

"I thought it was ridiculous, that's why they didn't tell me. Please, did they take Bill as well?" Molly whispered brokenly.

"Billy burned!" Bellatrix cackled as she lowered the bucket to the ground and with a wave of her wand the floor was cleaned. Molly broke down in renewed sobs, she prayed that they took her son too. In her mind she knew she heard her son's screams coming from the blaze that was once her family home but the small flare of hope she had in heart died as the mad woman danced around her.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Are you sure that you're ready to come home?" Draco asked for the fifth time that hour. The house elves already packed all her things and brought her bags to the manor. Draco was hovering, his shoulders stiff with tension as he carried an impassive looked on his face._

 _"Draco, I am your wife, right?" Maia stopped her scan of the library to look up at her husband. She watched with an arched brow as his whole body tensed up and a scowl marred his face._

 _"What else would you be?" Draco asked tightly, his grey eyes watching her critically as she smirked._

 _"So, I'm not a mistress to be locked away? Do you have a wife at the manor you don't want me to meet?" Maia asked loftily as she rested her hand on his chest. Her husband growled deep in his throat as he reached out to grab her by the hips and pulled her closer. The smile on her face grew wider as he buried his face in her curls, wrapping his arms around her possessively._

 _"There is no other for me." Draco whispered huskily into ear before lightly nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck._

 _"Than there is no place for me but your side." Maia said cheekily as she pulled back to look at his face._

 _"Manipulative witch." Draco's lips tilted up in a fond smile before he claimed her lips. "It's still dangerous in Britain, I worry."_

-0-

"They lied to you, you know?" Tonk's soft voice carried over to her from the doorway. Maia scowled at the pink haired woman from her place on the bed. After they force fed her a sleeping draught, they tethered her leg to the bed, the magical shackle allowed her to use the washroom but she was unable to exit the bed chambers.

"Really? My husband lied to me? All our friends, associates, family, old schoolmates? They all lied to me?" Maia asked with an arched brown, she folded her arms protectively over her stomach, a sneer on her face as she looked the woman from head to toe. "And I should believe you? The ones who have me shackled to a bed and have not had a medi witch come to examine me?"

"We really just wanted to speak to you..." Tonks said softly as she ambled into the room, her face pinched with embarrassment.

"Then come have a conversation with me, I know you've deluded yourselves into thinking you're the light and wondrous heroes but really?" Maia scoffed as she leaned back on the headboard and looked at the petite woman critically.

"Well, we got reports that your were so nice and warm and we couldn't believe you would voluntarily marry into the Malfoy family. We just wanted to give you a choice, let you see that there was a way to fight back!" Tonks said passionately as she sat in the large armchair beside her bed.

"Wow, you're delusional." Maia scoffed, rubbing her stomach fondly as she turned to look out the window, memorizing the empty street carefully. "Draco loves me and I love him, he does what he must."

"He has to kill people, whole families? No he enjoys it, he's sick!" Tonks spat furiously, Maia chuckled making the former auror frown.

"Yes, he must. Did you really think that freedom would be won without bloodshed?" Maia asked curiously, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head to the side.

"You don't need to murder people for your freedom! What freedom could they possibly be fighting for?" Tonks demanded hotly, her hair fading into a violent blood red. Maia only looked amused as she watched the woman's reactions.

"The freedom to use whatever magic I choose, it's my magic and it should be my choice. If I want to use a little blood to make sure my wards keep you out of my home its no ones business, lest of all the ministry." Maia said dismissively as she rolled her eyes at the seething woman.

"You want to use dark magic? That's what you're fighting for?" Tonks cried angrily as she sat up in her seat.

"I'm not fighting, you silly bint. I was supposed to have a dueling instructor but I think Draco was hoping I would never need it." Maia sighed sadly as she continued rubbing the small bump on her stomach. "My husband fights for the Dark Lord for a reason, he doesn't want to lose the culture rich world he was raised in. While I don't agree with what they are doing to the mudbloods-" Tonks raised a brow as the woman said the slur so easily and with no malice in her voice. "-especially the little ones. I also understand the fear, muggles out number us greatly and I think we are greatly behind on how advanced they actually are. If that bookshop was any indication, the muggles are a bit farther advanced than fire and the scary gallows."

"Why?" Tonks gaped in confusion, she blinked slowly, trying to absorb what the woman just said.

"You need more reasons? Well, Draco is my family. Family always comes first, I will always be by his side. He will come for me, you know? I know his reputation...he's not like that at home. He warm and protective, Draco laughs and debates creature rights with me. The man I married teases me over my love of books, in fact that's how he usually gets his way. One day I think we will have an entire wing devoted to our library." Maia gave a throaty chuckle as Tonks continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Draco Malfoy?" Tonks said slowly, as if unsure if she heard correctly. Maia rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window, bored of this captivity.

"You really think that Draco Malfoy is the good guy?" Harry demanded, the earpiece of the extendable ear still hanging over his shoulder. Maia stiffened as soon as he came in the room, she looked around frantically for something to defend herself with.

"Harry, I thought we agreed you wouldn't come in here." Tonks said through gritted teeth with a pointed stare.

"Well, the Weasley's are coming straight from St. Mungos. I wanted to make sure Ron didn't come storming in here." Harry said sheepishly as he quickly stashed the earpiece in his pocket.

"Stay away from me." Maia hissed from her bed, glaring daggers at the raven haired man.

"You are in my house, I can go where I please!" Harry snapped but it did nothing to help the tension between them.

"Then let me go home! What?! Are going to take some more memories? Just can't let me alone, can you Potter?" Maia said waspishly, her eyes like ice as she regarded the man, knowing she was trapped there.

"What are you talking about?!" Harry demanded, truly confused.

"Oh, must be tough. Don't remember me? You took me on my wedding day after murdering the only parents I've ever known! Draco found me hours later with no mem-" Maia's voice got caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. "Just let me go!"

"I've never met you before!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes wide as he regarded the witch closely. It was the first time he could really look at her this closely as she turned away from him. She seemed so familiar to him, the way she spoke, the way she moved and something about her face. While he knew she was beautiful, there was something about her smile in the papers that made him ache.

"Mrs. Malfoy...Maia..." Tonks started but the woman turned and sneered at her. "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't believe Harry would do something like that. He's actually a very kind and noble wizard, I don't know what you've been told about him but I can assure you it's not true, Harry is wonderful."

"Lovely. Excuse me, I have to go vomit." Maia sneered as she tumbled from the bed and rushed to the washroom to get away from the ridiculous pair. At first, she thought maybe she could talk to them civilly and they may let her go but they were obviously too enamored with their leader.

"She's..." Harry mumbled, a pained expression on his face as he stared at the closed door.

"Not quite what we thought, is she?" Tonks nodded her head looking between the door and Harry.

"I swear I've never met the woman in my life but she seems familiar and she's a bit batty, right? Thinking I would kill her parents?" Harry said slowly and turned to his friend.

"Well, we did technically kidnap her. Now, the whole scheme seems a bit far fetched...Wolfie is scary optimistic at times." Tonks sighed unhappily.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"He's down for a kip, mum hasn't been feeling well...so she can't keep him and Remus is off on the..." Tonks trailed off in a whisper with a pointed look at the closed door.

"So, the burrow." Harry changed the subject quickly, a deep frown on his face thinking of the only other place he was able to visit now gone to him.

"Did they say anything? Were Molly and Bill there?" Tonks asked apprehensively.

"Yes, they found the remains of one magic user. Unfortunately they managed to cast fiendfyre and it decimated the entire property so they don't know who it was." Harry ran a hand through his hair and his eyes welled with tears. "She's always been like a mother to me, I don't know how I will ever look any of the Weasleys in the face again if either of them are gone."

"You can't blame yourself, Harry. It's how the death eaters ruin things, we all knew the risks of fighting." Tonks whispered, although she never like Molly Weasley, she would never wish the overbearing woman harm.

"Maybe-" Harry started but was cut off by a loud thump that came from the washroom. Tonks was the first one up, scrambling to open the door, Maia was on the floor surrounded by runes drawn in blood. The woman was apparently unconscious, Harry moved forward to check on her but the runes glowed and a gust of wind knocked Harry and Tonks out of the doorway.

"What the bloody hell?" Tonks demanded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Mistress Malfoy is a smart Black witch." Kreature wheezed from the doorway, his frown deepened as he watched Harry scramble forward to approach her again. The raven haired man was blasted back by a white shield that sealed the room holding the unconscious woman.

"Kreature, what did she do?" Harry demanded as he sat up, staring at the woman curiously.

"Mistress Malfoy sealed the room with blood runes." Kreature smiled, actually smiled and it made Harry shiver in disgust. He couldn't remember the haggard old elf ever looking so happy.

"Anything else?" Harry persisted watching the elderly elf practically vibrate with excitement. Tonks was slowly dragging herself towards the unconscious woman on her hands and knees with a glazed look in her eyes.

"Mistress Malfoy sends a distress call." Kreature cackled gleefully as Harry scrambled to pull Tonks back from the doorway.

"Let me go, Harry!" Tonks screamed hysterically, scratching at his face furiously. Harry was distressed more by the animalistic look in her now grey eyes, her hair was shifting through the colors of the rainbow so fast she resembled a neon sign.

"Tonks! Tonks!" Harry tried to shake her but it was no use, the woman only fought harder. "Nymphadora!" Tonks froze in her attacks and her hair turned a fiery red as she turned to glare at the raven haired man angrily, the glazed look to her eyes faded and she shook her head in confusion.

"They're coming." Tonks said in a pained whisper as she quickly dashed from the room tripping over her own feet, rushing down the stairs to grab her son and she was gone in a flash of emerald flames.


	8. Chapter 8

_"What made you think you could touch my wife, Pucey?" Draco asked softly as he stood before his bound former house mate. Pucey looked up blearily, the blood replenishing potions barely sustaining him. His arms and feet were tied painfully tight to the iron chair as thick ropes secured his torso._

 _"It was a laugh, I wasn't going to hurt her." Adrain slurred, his head falling forward. His shirt was soaked through with his own blood even though the wound on his neck was healed._

 _"I didn't ask that Pucey. I asked why you thought you could touch my wife?" Draco demanded as he grabbed a fistful of Adrian's hair and pulled his head back to look at him._

 _"I didn't know, I was told she would be into it, I swear. I'm sorry." Adrain croaked, his eyes drooping in exhaustion. Draco growled as he flicked his wand, the man's trousers were vanished, leaving him naked from the waist down._

 _"Pathetic. You think my wife would be pleased with such inferior..." Draco's lips curled in disgust as he looked over the man critically. "equipment."_

 _"Mate! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Adrain shrieked in a panic, his eyes sluggishly opened wide. Draco grabbed a potion from the small table beside him and poured it down Adrian's throat, making him sputter but he was suddenly energized as the potion took affect._

 _"Better?" Draco smirked as he took a step back and tapped his chin thoughtfully. The dungeon door opening made Draco cast a cursory glance towards the stairs before turning back to the man now fighting his restraints._

 _"Draco!" Bellatrix cooed as she happily hopped down the final three steps into the dungeon, she tilted her head to the side curiously as she looked over the former Slytherin._

 _"Good evening, Aunt Bella. I'm sure mother or my wife filled you in on what happened?" Draco said politely as he resumed his silent examination._

 _"Oh, yes bad boy thought he could play with a Black witch!" Bella snickered happily as she danced in circles towards them. "My sweet is such a good girl. I would have left him to bleed out."_

 _"My wife knows I would want to have a word with this...pathetic excuse for a pureblood." Draco said thoughtfully, a small smile on his face as he thought of his wife looking feral, blood pouring from her mouth._

 _"Can I play too?" Bellatrix gushed, clapping her hands excitedly. Adrian's eyes widened comically as he watched the mad witch bounce with excitement._

 _"Well, I suppose. I don't want to kill him...just make an example." Draco pondered aloud as he flicked his wand, slicing two identical cuts into Pucey's scrotum._

 _"Fuck!" Adrian hissed, the shock was more jarring than the actual pain. No man would ever want Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at their bullocks, he took a deep calming breath as his manhood remained intact._

 _"Exhaurirum." Draco whispered with a twisted smile, Adrain hysterical screams echoed against the stone walls. Bellatrix clapped happily as she bounced up and down, watching as he was quickly and forcefully drained and his scrotum literally shriveled into his body._

 _"Oh, nephew. I'm so happy that my sweet found those old medical journals. They have the most interesting results!" Bellatrix smiled gleefully as Adrain's screams died down, becoming pathetic whimpers._

-0-

"Did you feel that?!" Draco barged into the dungeons where his mother and aunt were interrogating the blood traitor weasel mother. He didn't even pause as he watched his mother make long even slices down the screaming woman's arm or as his aunt shoved wooden spikes through the woman's nail beds.

"Maia took her lessons seriously! My smart baby girl!" Bellatrix cackled as she stood and smoothed down her skirt. Narcissa planted the blade in Molly's knee with one smooth movement as a smile bloomed on her face.

"Are you going to alert the Dark Lord? I'm sure Potter has her." His mother took his arm as they swept up the stairs leaving the screaming redhead alone in the cell.

"I'll send father, I'm sure the Dark Lord will understand not wanting to take the chance to allow Potter to escape. Mipsy!" Draco drawled, a cold mask on his face as he lead them into a sitting room.

"Yes, Master?" Mipsy popped into the room at his side silently, Draco didn't pause as he grabbed his thick black cloak and fastened it in place.

"Tell my father that we received a call from my wife. We may know where Potter has her and we are already on our way. We'll send the location once we've arrived." Draco said curtly as he finished and turned to assist his mother. The elf didn't even respond, just popped away to follow her orders. Draco stood between his mother and his aunt as they linked their arms in his. With a deep breath they focused on the the call of his blood and they were gone in a deafening crack.

"I've been here before..." Narcissa said thoughtfully as she looked around the empty muggle street and sent a message to her husband via an enchanted charm on her neck. Draco wasted no time in pulling out his wand and waving it in complicated patterns, testing for signs of magic.

"Why would you ever come to a filthy muggle dwelling?" Bellatrix sneered as she looked around the strangely familiar town homes.

"Very old blood wards, we need a family member to reset them. These haven't been refreshed in nearly half a century." Draco scowled as he raised his hands to try and get a feel for the ward scheme.

"No..." Narcissa breathed, her eyes wide as she counted the house numbers finding it odd that they skipped a home between eleven and thirteen. "They used Aunt Walburga's home?"

"What? No I would remember..." Bellatrix countered quickly before realization dawned in her eyes.

"Fidelius charm?" Draco asked as he stepped closer to the properties, waving his wand in long fluid movements. "When will they learn?"

"Obviously, not any time soon." Narcissa smirked as she moved forward and extended her hand, waiting for her son to find the central ward stone.

"Oi! Whatchu think you're doin out here?" A fat muggle in only his under garments stormed out of his house with a cricket bat. The furry man glared menacingly at the trio as he approached them with the bat poised to strike. Draco didn't pause his wand movements and Bellatrix cackled as she skipped towards the man with her wand drawn. "Oh, pretty lit-"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled as the muggle fell to his knees screaming in pain. The man dropped heavily on his back and drew his knees into his chest as he screamed himself hoarse.

"Trixie! Do be quiet!" Narcissa chided her sister as her son found the ward stone. Using her wand she made a small cut along her palm and let the blood trickle down onto the stone. There was a bright flash of light and the magic in the air seemed to expand as 12 Grimmauld Place came into view, appearing to push the other buildings out of its way.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix hissed, ending the hairy muggle's life quickly, while she would have loved to play with him more they came to rescue their girl.

"Nice work, Draco, Bella, Narcissa...I have awaited this day for so long." Voldemort silently apparated behind them. A small army appeared behind him in clouds of black smoke, waiting anxiously for their commands. Two men broke apart and automatically began casting the standard wards around the property and street to keep their targets trapped and the muggle's away.

"Of course, my Lord anything for you." Lucius simpered as he stepped forward to stand beside his master. The Dark Lord flicked his wand and Lucius fell to his knees, a pained expression on his face as his master let out a long suffering sigh.

"You should be very proud of your son, Lucius. He has proven his worth in more ways then you can possibly wish to conceive." Voldemort sneered down at the man who was on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, My Lord. My only wish is to serve." Lucius said humbly as he held his right hand over his heart with his head bowed. The Dark Lord's lip curled in disgust and stepped up to the the trio that remained silent through the exchange.

"Now, we storm the house and we take Potter alive! Any other Order members are of no consequence! They have taken one of our own against her will, we will leave her family to claim what is theirs. Remember, Potter is mine!" Voldemort shouted to the group that was watching him reverently, hanging on his every word. The death eaters raised their wands in a cheer of solidarity.

"My Lord, I will need to enter with my mother or Aunt first to allow you entrance. A simple spell over the threshold will allow everyone admittance into the house." Draco said clearly over the dull roar of his fellow death eaters.

"Be quick about it, Draco!" The Dark Lord hissed, barely sparing him a glance as he breathed in deeply, reveling in his imminent victory. Draco, his mother and aunt didn't need to be told twice, they rushed the door. Narcissa let her her wound bleed over the threshold of the doorway while her son muttered a long incantation in Latin under his breath. With a flash of light the door opened and Bellatrix rushed in, skipping excitedly like a child on Christmas morning.

"Potty!" Bellatrix sang happily as she looked around the familiar settings of the main foyer. Now that the fidelius charm was broken she easily recognized the house she and her sister frequented in their childhood.

"Trixie!" Narcissa called from behind her but the mad woman paid no heed, skipping happily down the corridors as her master and her fellow death eaters stormed the house.

"Leave her, Narcissa. I enjoy her excitable antics." Voldemort chuckled darkly as he swept into the house. He heard rustling from above and he followed Narcissa as she lead him towards a wide staircase.

"Mistress Malfoy!" Kreature croaked sadly, he visibly shuddered as his arm shot out towards her. "Master has..." The elf said no more as Draco flicked his wand and the elf was thrown from their path, impaling himself on a dusty goblin made sword. Kreature died with a smile on his face, his large eyes focused on his ancestors' heads heads that were mounted on the wall.

"Where is she?" An irate voice bellowed from a room up ahead, they could hear the floo activating multiple times and the group storming from the sitting room.

"Ron, you need to calm down. We don't know if it was Malfoy." A sorrowful voice tried to calm the man. The group of red heads stopped in their tracks as they were faced with Voldemort himself and about thirty of his faithful followers.

"Sectumsepra!" Ron bellowed as soon as he saw the white blonde head of his hated school rival. All the confusion and anger bubbled to the surface when he saw the man standing impassively beside the darkest wizard of the century.

"Pathetic." Malfoy sneered as he flicked his wand, lazily batting the spell away from him. It was the opening for a short lived battle, as the Weasley family launched an attack of stunners, Voldemort was not idle. The Dark Lord's face broke into a sickly sweet smile as he waved his wand in a high arch, a whip of fire appeared and wrapped itself around the Weasleys, burning through their robes and making them all cry out in pain.

"I have shown you mercy only for you to betray yourselves. I have shown the world that I can be a benevolent and forgiving ruler." Voldemort sneered as he pulled back his wand, dragging the entire redheaded family to its knees.

"You are not our ruler!" Arthur grunted as he gritted his teeth, his shoulders slumped in defeat and despair as he watched his sons writhe in pain beside him.

"I will make an example of you..." Voldemort raised his wand to curse the impertinent wizard but he paused as a high pitched scream echoed through the corridors. Draco and Narcissa didn't hesitate as they sprinted through the corridors to find Bellatrix. "Bring them to the manor. We will put them on trial for treason to the wizarding race." The Dark Lord spat as he gracefully swept past the the Weasley family to follow the Malfoys at a more sedate pace. The corridors were long and winding but Bellatrix's hysterical shouts lead him easily. He scowled as he found the trio looking despondent in a dusty room.

"Filthy blood traitor! Bombarda!" Bellatrix shrieked as she shook herself from her stupor, obviously intent on destroying the washroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trigger warning...mentions of rape. Nothing graphic, if you want to skip the revel its the first section all in italics.**

-0-0-0-

 _"Isn't it wonderful, Draco?" The dark Lord asked with a twisted smile as he opened his arms in a wide inviting gesture and sat beside him at a small round table. Draco's lip curled in disgust as he took a long drink from his sifter watching his father rut like an animal against a crying mudblood. His cool grey eyes cut to the Dark Lord with a raised brow._

 _"They certainly are enjoying it." Draco said in a clipped tone, his shoulders stiff as he once again looked around the once lavish ballroom, now filled with his fellow death eaters acting like animals. It seemed the open room was divided, girls and some boys of all ages, split in half; half worshipped their master for the night with nauseating sycophantic devotion while the other half screamed and fought for escape. The whores were trained in their new camp, only 2 years after his fated night on the astronomy tower and his lord was manufacturing toys for his followers enjoyment._

 _"Too bad your vows include fidelity." The Dark Lord hummed casually as he took in the sight off the Lestrange brothers sharing an unconscious lithe man, unsure of exactly what they were doing to it._

 _"You do honor your servants, My Lord." Draco nodded humbly as a naked girl, looking barely old enough to graduate Hogwarts, filled his glass._

 _"Oh, Draco...you don't need to appease me. Not tonight, anyhow." Voldemort waved his hand dismissively as a fresh round of screams filled the air._

 _"I'm all for what you've created, keeping the filth in their place. I just don't want their place to anywhere near me or mine." Draco said bluntly, his eyes settling back on his father, happy his mother was in France with his wife. He understood that it was customary for a man of his position to enjoy the spoils of war or claim a mistress or two but he was more Black than Malfoy and had a strong sense of loyalty. Watching his father disgusted him, no longer was he the boy clamoring for his father's approval._

 _"I completely agree, Draco. While I do succumb to desires of the flesh, I would never sully myself with such...filth." Voldemort practically purred in satisfaction as he leaned forward to whisper conspiringly, a wry smile on his youthfully glamoured face. "When will I get to meet your lovely bride?"_

 _"My wife's currently in France, recuperating from having her memory stolen. Mother is already planning a gala to welcome her in a few months time." Draco shrugged nonchalantly but there was a tightening of his jaw. The Dark Lord noticed that one of his favored followers was always evasive and defensive when it came to his wife, it made him curious. Lucius was tight lipped as well, apparently his wife arranged his son's marriage, leaving him completely out of the loop. He vented his frustrations that it ruined his plans of joining his family with the Greengrass family. Bellatrix and Narcissa only said that she was a Black, hidden away after their cousin was murdered by the order before his fall._

 _"I look forward to it." The Dark Lord smirked as he tapped a finger to his chin idly. "Go home to your wife, Draco."_

 _"Thank you, My Lord. I hope you enjoy your evening." Draco smirked as he drained his drink and stood, not wanting to appear too eager to leave the man's company. He met the eyes of his aunt across the room and gave her a minute nod, Bellatrix shrugged before returning to her work, carving into one of the spent whores. The blonde sent one last disgusted glance at his father before he swept gracefully from the room._

-0-

"Fuck...fuck...Kreature!" Harry bellowed as he stood rooted to the spot, looking around wildly as he felt the wards shift around him. The old house elf simply stood beside his reluctant master and waited for his command. The raven haired man pulled his wand to summon the beaded bag that was salvaged from his best friends home years ago. He usually kept it close to him at all times, it contained everything that was left of his best friend as well as all sensitive material for the order.

"What does nasty half blood master need from Kreature?" The wizened house elf asked as he watched Harry scrounge through the small bag in a panic.

"Make sure that who ever enters the house doesn't make it up the stairs!" Harry barked as he looked at the unconscious woman briefly. Kreature was gone before he could say anything else and he ran a nervous hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He heard footsteps approaching and hope it would the be the Weasleys finally arriving but was shocked to find Bellatrix Lestrange standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"Wee baby Potty! It's been soo long!" Bellatrix sang gleefully as she twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Lestrange, what a pleasant surprise." Harry snarled as he secured the beaded bag in his pocket, he edged towards the washroom but Bellatrix had her wand trained on him immediately.

"Where are you going, Potty? I just wanted to play!" Bellatrix smiled brightly as she flicked her wand and silently conjured arrows that soared right at him. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he dived to the side, sliding into the washroom and colliding with the unconscious Mrs. Malfoy.

"Fuck...c'mon wake up you silly bint." Harry hissed as he stumbled to his feet, dragging her along with him. His mind stopped functioning as her scent washed over him, so hauntingly familiar. Without thinking, he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"You ready to- MAIA!" Bellatrix shrieked so loudly that it echoed through the chambers. "Hand her over, Potter!

"I don't think so Bella. I think you're going to let me go." Harry pulled the limp woman close, an arm around her waist to support her. In his other hand he held his wand in an iron grip under her chin.

"My Lord will come here and bring you to your knees!" Bellatrix smiled broadly but there was a trace of fear and concern as she looked over the deathly pale woman in his arms.

"Well, do give him our regards but we won't be here to welcome him in person." Harry smirked as he twisted his body to apparated but found nothing happened. He heard footsteps approaching and cursed under his breath. The hand with his wand slid over Maia's shoulder slowly as he grasped the Black family crest that hung around his neck, never breaking eye contact from the crazed witch in front of him.

"Potter!" Draco snarled as he rushed into the room, stopping short when he saw his pale, unconscious wife in his enemy's arms. "Give her to me."

"I don't think-" Harry started but a shaky breath from the woman in his arms made him pause. Maia stiffened in front of him and Harry had no other option but to tighten his hold.

"Seriously, Potter just let her go." Draco stepped forward in panic as her eyes opened and she looked to her husband in fear.

"Sanctuary!" Harry called, keeping his arm tight around the woman's waist, a hard tug from behind their navel let him know the port key still worked.

"DRACO!" Maia called trying to pull away from Harry but she was too late, in the next moment they were gone from the washroom. Draco, Narcissa, and Bellatrix stared at the place they disappeared from in shock. Bellatrix was the first to pull out of the stupor as she flicked her wand, determined to destroy the rune covered room.

-0-

"Why?" Maia asked softly after a long uncomfortable silence. The port key brought them to a white sand beach, she looked side to side only to find there was no one around. Only the sound of waves crashing on the shore broke the daunting silence.

"I couldn't get captured." Harry whispered, not moving from his place behind her. He was so close she could feel his body heat but was not actually touching her. She could hear him taking deep breaths of air over her head and shivered in disgust.

"Why did you take me?" Maia demanded in a low voice, keeping her eyes focused on the horizon, nothing but water for miles.

"They wouldn't let me leave with out you." Harry whispered, his mind unfocused as he tried to identify the comforting scent of her hair.

"You could have still used the port key without me." Maia said through gritted teeth as she dug her fingers into the cool white sand in front of her.

"I don't know." Harry continued breathing in her scent in confusion until she turned on him and threw sand in his face.

"You don't know?!" Maia shrieked, getting to her knees and flinging handfuls of sand at the stunned man in front of her.

"I panicked! You smell like her!" Harry bellowed after he spit the sand from his mouth. Maia's eyes widened in alarm at the confusion on his face. It seemed since she's been kidnapped the so-called savior of the wizarding world was in a state of constant confusion.

"I don't care! My husband and family were right there!" Maia screamed after a moment of uncomfortable silence. She lunged at him, punching him wherever she could reach.

"Calm down you barmy woman!" Harry bellowed as he grabbed her wrist and dragged them both to their feet.

"No! You could have come alone and I could have been safe with my family!" Maia shrieked hysterically as she attempted kick him. Harry grunted in pain and in one swift movement he picked her up into his arms and stormed to the water. She fought harder screaming abuse in his ear as his continued his stride until his was waist deep in the crashing waves.

"No!" Maia cried as she tried to lock her arms around his neck, he easily disentangled himself and threw her into the water. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as she shakily stood and stared at him incredulously. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her capture but that only drew his attention to her body, the expensive emerald silk clung to her body in a ways that made Harry's cheeks burn.

"I think there are some clothes in the house. I've only been here once." Harry mumbled uncomfortably as he looked anywhere but the woman in front of him.

"Where are we?" Maia demanded, watching the man shuffle his feet and become flustered.

"Can't tell you that but I can tell you if you try that little distress beacon or whatever, your family will appear at the bottom of the ocean." Harry smirked as the woman in front of him huffed impatiently. "Really, the entire island is warded. There's a separate building with perishables and everything I could ever need for the next three lifetimes. You forced my hand."

"How are you going to send me back?" Maia demanded shrilly, her wet curls flying around her head to emphasize her vexation.

"Oh, that is where it gets tricky. Only someone with Black blood can use the return port key, so you're stuck with me." Harry said smugly.

"I don't know if it's escape your notice but I'm pregnant, you rotten tosser!" Maia stamped her foot and nearly tipped over in the water. Harry darted forward to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her but she pushed him away knocking them both on their backs in the water.

"I uh-well, didn't think of that, actually." Harry grunted uncomfortably as he got to his feet. "Come on, I'll bring you to the house. I'm sure some of Gin's clothes will fit you. It was stocked so that I could bring the entire order here with me."

The property was much larger than Malfoy Manor, she was actually quite surprised at the grander of the rolling grounds. As Harry lead her through the entry hall and up the stairs she saw that it was definitely a Black property and seemed to be maintained by very diligent elves or self cleaning charms. She stiffened when he put a hand on her lower back to guide her into a large airy bedroom, it didn't seem to match the rest of the manor with its light blue walls and fresh crisp white linen. Harry wordlessly threw the wardrobe door open and lifted up a hand in silent invitation.

"No, you must be joking." Maia whispered in horror as she looked at the clothing. While all of the clothes seemed to be high quality, surprisingly, everything looked like undergarments!

"What?" Harry asked absently as he summoned a change of clothes from a beaded bag that he kept in his pocket. He looked over and found her lifting a bikini top, her unnaturally bright eyes wide in mortification. It took him a moment to for it to dawn on him that she was a sheltered pure blood who had no idea what she was holding in her hand.

"I'm not wearing any of this!" Maia squeaked as she lifted the matching bottoms, her face turning an impressive shade of red. Harry actually chuckled at the woman as she panicked over the many swimsuits Ginny sent to the island.

"Here." Harry said with a small smile as he opened another drawer filled with shorts and shirts, then he opened the tallest compartment which showed an assortment of light airy dresses.

"Oh, but..." Maia paused looking through the new selections with a frown. All of her clothes were made with magic, she never seen such styles before. While Daphne was quite adventurous in her fashions, she would never wear anything but the best robes and gowns.

"They're muggle." Harry waved a hand dismissively as he started to undress, Maia's eyes widened and she quickly turned to the wardrobe.

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Maia demanded, her cheeks turning even more red as she kept her eyes averted.

"Because you will not be alone for even a moment until I decide what I'm going to do next." Harry chuckled, as he watched her closely. She was stiff as she gathered up some soft cloth shorts and a worn shirt from the bottom of the drawer. Not bothering to say anything she rushed into the bathroom to change. "Oi! Not happening!" Harry bellowed as he threw the door open, keeping an eye on her.

"Pervert! Get out!" Maia shrieked as she moved to pull her dress back down.

"Calm down, I'm not here to spy on you. Last time you were in the loo alone, you called Lord fucking Voldie into my home." Harry said sternly as he finished pulling on a cotton tee.

"I obviously can't do it again! I'm not going to kill me husband by summoning him to the ocean." Maia scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Harry just glared at the woman, obviously not believing her. This was his last option, when things got so bad he had no other choice he had Black Island. There was nowhere to go from there.

"No, I'm not taking any chances." Harry said firmly as he leaned on the door frame. She huffed and turned her back on him, trying to find something to hide behind. With a long suffering sigh she pulled the dress over her head and attempted to change as quickly as possible but a warm hand on her hip made her freeze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Maia demanded as she moved to jerk away from him but Harry spun her around quickly marveling at her chest. She pulled back her arm and slapped him as hard as she could, a deep scowl on her face.

"Wait..no!" Harry stuttered, holding his stinging cheek as he backed away from irate woman with wide eyes.

"Bloody pervert!" Maia shrieked and roughly pushed him from the bathroom to finish changing. Tears filled her eyes as she slid down to the floor with her back against the door. She sobbed, missing her family, wondering if Daphne made it to St. Mangos safely, for the situation she was in but most of all because she missed her husband.

"That scar! How did you get that scar!" Harry bellowed from the other side of the door once he recovered from his stupor.

"Go away!" Maia cried, her voice thick with tears. She was trapped, alone on an island with a radical terrorist who murdered the only parents she ever knew and stole her memories. If that wasn't enough to make her fear for her life, she was pregnant with her first child and she couldn't figure out how to get home.

"Please! Just tell me how you got that scar!" Harry called through the door frantically, his heart clenching painfully at her sobs. He knew he was grasping at straws, how many times did he see a woman with curly brown hair and chase her down, thinking she might be his best friend. The scar, her voice, her smell, the way she moved made him feel like he had his best friend back. Well, a version of his best friend that loathed the very ground he walked on.

"I was fifteen and hit with a flame whip by my dueling instructor. Now please leave me alone." Maia said weakly as she leaned heavily into the door, sobs wracking her body.

"Okay." Harry said numbly as he sat on the floor with his back against the large bed facing the door. His mind a whirl of possibilities, could she be Hermione? The Hermione Granger, his best friend...his 'Mione?

-0-0-0-

 **This story is very fun to write, I really like writing Bellatrix**

 **miss ASSASSIN MASTER: Daily updates? Kinda...maybe I've got 8 more chapters written out and I'm close to the end. I don't have a beta so I'm trying to fix all the mistakes myself.**

 **Chester99: you're right, she did fuck up their wards. Draco and Narcissa came in trampled their plan to use a Black residence as head quarters. I always thought that it was kinda strange they would use that house...I mean, there's other Blacks out there and they are all about dark magic, right?**

 **Err, so there are a few things that I won't write out...there won't be any graphic lemons. This will probably be the only chapter featuring a revel, haven't decided yet but I'm not writing any rape scenes.**

 **Someone asked for an alternate happy ending. I might just do that...**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Who are you?" Maia whispered against the blonde man's naked chest, her dress lay in ruined bits of bloodied silk on the floor. She took a deep settling breath as she tried to remember anything but there was nothing, faces and memories were just beyond her reach in the murky depths of her mind. The only thing she did know was that she loved the man who's arms were wrapped around her so deliciously._

 _"I'm your husband, Draco Malfoy." Draco smiled a little smugness as his hands continued the exploration of her body. She shivered as she leaned her body into his for warmth and comfort._

 _"Who am I?" Maia whispered after a moment of comfortable silence, she turned her bright eyes up to the man claiming to be her husband. How could she not know her own name but know this man was somehow hers?_

 _"My wife." Draco smirked as he kissed her head, Maia made a disgruntled sound in the back of her throat and he chuckled._

 _"Really?" Maia scowled and arched a brow impatiently._

 _"Maia Malfoy née Black, we have been betrothed since you were born on 27 June, 1980. You were raised separated from other children our age, being educated around the world. There was an attack on our wedding day, you were hurt and lost your memory." Draco said slowly, his cheek resting on the top of her curly hair as he kept his arms wrapped around her possessively. His words made sense and were comforting, for some unfathomable reason she trusted him to tell her the truth. She looked around the large open bed chambers curiously, everything was black with silver trim. Snake insignias were prominent amongst the fixtures, there were no pictures or personal affects it could be anyone's rooms._

 _"Why can I remember you? Well...not really remember you but I feel like...you're mine." Maia whispered as she absently ran her fingers over Draco's naked stomach, making him shiver._

 _"Because you are mine, you were made for me." Draco chuckled darkly, his voice husky as he took deep breaths, his face buried in her wild, curly mane._

 _"What do you mean?" She asked curiously as she tilted her head up to look at him, he had a very satisfied and smug smile on his face as he silently examined her._

 _"It means, magic made you specifically for me. In every way, you are mine. No one could take you away completely, I will protect you. Mother has already made arrangements for your recovery where you'll be safe." Draco whispered reverently as he lightly trailed his finger along the contours of her face._

 _"Safe?" Maia asked softly, her heart aching as he looked at her with so many emotions she couldn't identify._

 _"Safe from the man who did this to you. Our world is at war and they tried to take you away from me because they are bad people who want to oppress us. Now, I would love to give you a grand lecture on the history of magic but I think we should be spending our time getting to know one another again." Draco whispered huskily as he pulled her body up against his easily, his mouth attaching him eagerly to her neck._

 _"But I-" Maia gasped as heat pooled in her stomach and all rational thought left her again._

-0-

Voldemort sat on his throne in from of his assembled followers, a deep frown marring his already distorted features. In the center of the room, Fred, George, Ron, and Arthur Weasley were bound together in a circle. He steepled his fingers under his chin as he watched the blood traitors squirm under the jeers of his faithful followers. His death eaters were throwing themselves in a frenzy, the most notable exceptions being two of his favored followers; Draco and Bella. Anyone could see that the young Malfoy had one weakness, it would be his family. The only thing he was more loyal to than him would be his wife. It actually worked in his favor, if he promised protection for the naive little chit Draco could be pointed at a target and the blonde would do what was needed. He never needed to threaten Draco's wife, unlike some of the other sycophants in the room. No, he was ruthless and efficient and his goal was to go home to his wife to be coddled.

"Peace!" Voldemort stood gracefully, his arms wide as a broad smile stretched across his reptilian features. "Our movement has been busy, capturing nearly the entire Weasley brood. Now, I have offered these traitors clemency, a chance to live and prosper in our world...they have betrayed us!" The Dark Lord stepped down from his slightly risen stage as his followers shouted in outrage, spitting abuse at the bound hostages in the center of the room. "Bring the father forward!"

"No!" The collective shout of the man's sons was immediately silenced with a wave of the Dark Lord's wand. Three masked men came forward to drag the slumped figure of Arthur Weasley forward, only to be unceremoniously drop him at their lord's feet.

"You, Arthur Weasley, have betrayed not only the wizarding community with your acts of treason but worst of all the sons of your flesh!" Voldemort stood above the defeated form of the former Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office of the Ministry. The Dark Lord's supporters shouted angrily, raising their wands in support of of his demise in his mock trial. "You have raised your sons to believe that muggles were simply people, just like us! You have denied them the knowledge to embrace their rich ancestry and the privilege to join their fellow wizard as equals."

"Kill him!" The collective shouts through the crowds called, Arthur looked around at the masked gathering. Knowing that he knew nearly all of them, being raised in the magical world. His eyes lingered on the stoic face of Draco Malfoy and he visibly flinched. While most of the followers were excited by his imminent demise, the young heir looked at him with such rage and cold loathing he could only look to the floor, waiting the decision.

"Evigilavulnera!" The Dark Lord made a wide arch before bringing his wand down in a complicated pattern and pointed it directly at the redheaded figure at his feet. A bright yellow light enveloped him before his screams echoed over the rabid followers shouts. Slowly, shallow cuts opened on Arthur's skin. Every abrasion he ever received in his half a century of life opened, ending in the the deep bite on his torso he received in the bowels of the ministry. His screams became pitiful moans as he slowly bled out on the floor for all to see. His sons stared, their eyes wide and full of tears as their father could not even look in their direction before he took his last breath. "Nagini."

"No..." Ron's pained whisper was heard throughout the large room as the largest snake he had ever seen slithered in, skirting around him and his brothers to get to his father. The Weasley sons, as well, as the entire hall watched in rapt attention as Voldemort's loyal familiar ate Arthur Weasley whole.

"Now, I think as a reward to my most faithful...Bella, Draco..." Voldemort smiled as Bellatrix and Draco walked to his side. "Now, I give them to you for one week. You may do whatever you wish but kill them. At the end of the week they will be brought back where we will decide their fate!" Applause and shouts of approval echoed throughout the room as Bellatrix danced happily around the three Weasley men. She stroked their heads and cooed over them like beloved pets as Voldemort and Draco stood side by side watching her stoically.

"My master always gives us the best presents!" Bellatrix giggled like a little girl as she grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled his head back so that she could look him in the eye. "We are going to have so much fun!"

-0-

"Mum!" Ron cried out hoarsely as soon as he saw his mother bound to a chair in the dungeon as Draco, Lucius, and Bellatrix lead them down the steep steps. He struggled to free himself to go to her but Bellatrix only pulled him back by the hair on the nape of his neck with a sharp tug.

"Ooh, Ronnie! Not just yet...mummy is resting!" Bellatrix smirked as the young man visibly shuddered being so close to the mad witch.

"Come Bella let's lock the filth away. We need our rest." Lucius sneered as he shoved one of the ginger twins into a cell and locked it magically. Draco was silently seething as he threw the other twin in a cell beside him before he locked it as well.

"Now Lucius, I believe you are forgetting something." Narcissa said briskly as she gracefully joined her family in the damp dungeon illuminated only by candle light.

"Yes, Lucy! You're forgetting that Potty got away with my sweet, your darling daughter-in-law." Bellatrix sang as she shoved Ron in a chair and with a wave of her wand the red head was bound just as tightly as his unconscious mother beside him.

"There is nothing to be done at the moment. We should adjourn for the evening." Lucius said dismissively as he turned to leave, Narcissa reached out to grab his hand before he could make an exit.

"I think you're forgetting, Father. I saw my wife in the hands of Potter...pale unconscious and at his mercy. My wife looked at me, called out my name before he used a port key to take her away from me, again." Draco said in a cold tone as he stalked the length of the dungeon to reach the cabinets. When he opened it, shelves of blades and strange spiked instruments were stacked neatly for display, on the doors hung an assortment of canes and whips.

"I'll be up later, dearest. I think I'll keep our son and Trixie company." Narcissa said breathily as she watched her son run his hands along the the different options deep in thought.

"Very well, just remember...they can't talk if they have no tongue." Lucius said sharply before he swept up the stairs and out of sight. Draco pulled out his pocket watch and stared at it longingly.

"He took her away. She's mine and he took her." Draco whispered as he opened the pocket watch. Inside was a picture of his wife, laying on their marital bed in his favorite silver lingerie set. In the picture she blinked slowly before turning to him and giving him a wide innocent smile, he fondly ran a finger over her image. Absolutely perfect, the only slight blemish on her body was the long thin scar that ran along her torso from her collar bone wrapping down to her hip. He could have gotten it removed but with so many physical changes, he needed her to keep something. Something that would always mark her being a fighter, the fiery witch he first became enamored with.

"Mum...mum are you okay?" Ron whispered fearfully as his captives seemed distracted by whatever Draco was doing at the cabinet. Molly only groaned in her slumber and turned away.

"She's fine...for now. I think that we should have a little fun with her tonight...let off a little steam." Draco purred as he closed his pocket watch with a snap. He pulled a shiny metal gauntlet from the shelf, it slipped over his long elegant fingers easily. It looked skeletal in design, following the structure of the hand. Cushioning charms for the comfort of the wearer, all other edges were razor sharp and glinted brightly in the candle light. He raised his hand to examine the piece as he flexed his fingers, sharp points rested a full two inches past his fingertips, giving the illusion of talons.

"Ooh, I've never seen that one before." Bellatrix cooed as she sat on Ron's lap, leaning back against him comfortably. The redhead squirmed beneath her, trying to buck her off but she only turned to smile coyly at the young man with a flirtatious wink. "Not, in front of mummy, Ronnie!"

"You're out of your head, mental bint!" Ron snarled as he recoiled in disgust but his movements did not pause, he only fought harder to free himself.

"Learn how to speak to your betters, Weasel." Draco spat as he stormed over to the pair, he raised his arm and backhanded the irate redhead. Four deep gashes appeared on the side of his face where Draco's gauntlet made contact. Immediately, Fred and George were up, throwing themselves into the steel bars of their prison.

"You hit like a witch...no like a muggle girl, Malfoy!" Ron shouted and turned his head to spat the blood from his mouth. His face was bleeding heavily and Bellatrix smiled innocently as she reached up to poke the deep gashes.

"I'll just have to take it out on your mother..." Draco smirked as he turned his back on his aunt and her toy.

"'Mione hit harder than you!" Ron said in a panic, making the blonde freeze in his stride. Draco's shoulders drew up and his jaw tightened at the very name the redhead so easily spilled forth. If there was one thing he hated in school, it was abbreviated names and when he heard the oafs butchering her name he always felt like hexing them.

"You speak from experience?" Draco drawled as he used the gauntlet's sharp talons to grab the Weasley matriarchs face roughly, the blades easily sank into her soft skin. Molly shrieked, her brown eyes filled with tears as Draco pulled her face closer to his. "You'll take the punishment for his cheek?"

"Yes." Molly's reply was muffled and immediate as she stared at the blonde defiantly. Narcissa chuckled from her comfortable chair by the stairway as she watched her son and sister have their fun, it reminded her of the bonding experiences of her youth.

"Good Mummy." Draco cooed mockingly as he released her face only to tap her cheek, the blades making small cuts into her scalp as they made contact. Molly flinched but she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out, wanting to stay strong for her sons.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy! Take me. I'm all tied up and waiting for you!" Ron shouted turning his head to the side and spitting out Bellatrix's wild curls. Draco smirked as he brought his hand up and lightly dragged his hand down Molly's arm, shredding her woolen jumper and leaving shallow cuts in its wake.

"Where did Potter take my wife?" Draco asked in an even low voice as he reached her wrist. The brothers exchanged a panicked look before turning back to the blonde.

"We don't know!" Fred shouted from his cell, his eyes wide and frantic as he watched his mother bleed.

"Your mother said the same...but eventually she broke." Draco taunted them as he made a quick swipe across the woman's chest. Blood bloomed immediately from the gashes he left across her breasts, Molly couldn't help but let out a startled scream.

"We don't know! Please!" Ron shouted as Molly's head fell back and her blood dripped slowly onto the floor. Narcissa glided across the floor gracefully to open another large cabinet, this one filled to the brim with potion phials. She hummed as she ran her fingers along the phials, obviously looking for something specific. With a mock cry of victory she pulled a large bottle with a bright red liquid inside.

"Wouldn't want her to bleed out, my Dragon." Narcissa smiled as she approached the woman. Molly's eyes rolled back in her head as she started to feel dizzy from blood loss. With a smirk, Narcissa pulled the woman's head back and poured the potion down her throat.

"Wha-?" Molly sputtered and gagged as she felt the potent elixir start to work, she blinked her eyes lazily as she looked between her boys and they captives.

"Where did Potter take my wife?" Draco asked again in a clipped, impatient tone. He ran his fingers through her hair, the blades slicing along her scalp and cutting through her red curls.

"We didn't know Harry had a port key!" George cried out hysterically, he reached through the bars to grab hold of his twin needing to physically remind himself that he was there.

"You know...blood replenishing potion on-" Draco drawled lazily but the dungeon door opening and the hurried footsteps made him stop. Blaise Zabini stormed down the dungeon stairs looking frantic and disheveled, a sight Draco had never seen before.

"Fuck!" Blaise hissed as he took in the state of his mother-in-law.

"Blaise, how lovely to see you." Draco said cordially as he examined the blades of his gauntlet, nonchalantly picking hairs and chunks of skin from it.

"Fuck!" Blaise exclaimed, without warning he advanced on Ron and punched the shocked redhead as hard as he could on his uninjured cheek.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron exclaimed as he flexed his jaw, dazed from the sudden attack.

"What the hell, Zabin!" George exclaimed from his cell in outrage. Draco smirked as he backhanded Molly while giving the redhead a pointed stare. Four deep gashes were added to the woman's injuries as she hung her head to the side, one of the blades came perilously close to her eye, splitting her eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up!" Blaise exclaimed, glaring furiously at his brother-in-law. "Fuck!"

"Language, Blaise!" Narcissa chided the Italian with a chuckle. Blaise's paced in front of his wife's family, anxiously running a hand through his mussed hair.

"Apologies, Narcissa...it's just hard, seeing them here. Seeing as I vouched for them! Fucking twats! Do you live to break your sister's heart?" Blaise hissed venomously as he glared at the twins.

"Careful, Blaise. Mummy-in-law gets the punishment for their cheek." Draco said coldly as he saw Ron open his mouth to say something.

"What can I do? Red will be inconsolable if she loses her entire family in a single day." Blaise turned to Draco with pleading eyes.

"Not up to me...well, the Dark Lord says we can keep mummy, here. However, the boys are just on loan for the week." Draco shrugged noncommitally

"I hope my lord will let me keep this one. He screams so pretty." Bellatrix cooed as she poked her fingers into Ron's cheek. The redhead screamed in pain, making the mad woman's smile turn feral.

"I wanted to trade this fat lump for my wife." Draco sneered as he tapped a bladed finger to Molly's forehead, the small cut becoming deeper with each tap. "However, Potter decided to use a port key and kept my love with him. Now we don't know where he is."

"Ahh, I told you they were getting a little obsessed with Maia. They never told Red why but she's brilliant. I'm sure she'll figure out a way home before you can get anything out of them." Blaise looked at his extended family unhappily.

"My wife sent out a distress beacon from their headquarters." Draco said smugly, a looked of fondness flashed in his eyes for a moment before it was smothered by rage. "He could have just handed her over to me, instead he took her."

"Yes yes Maia is the brightest witch of the ages, we know. Now, let's get back to what's important!" Bellatrix sang as she ran her fingers through Ron's hair.

"No she's no-" Ron exclaimed loudly but shut his mouth quickly when Draco smacked his mother's thigh, opening four more bleeding gashes.

"Draco, mate. I know that you can do whatever you want to them but...Red, I can't go home and tell her they all have a death sentence." Blaise whispered as he stared at the floor in defeat.

"What do you want me to do, Blaise? Theo and I will already be punished for your fucking in-laws stupidity because we vouched for you once. We can't do it again." Draco said coldly, as his mother got up to administer more blood replenishing potion and an invigoration draught.

"I'll give you anything. Money!" Blaise exclaimed, making Draco snort humorously.

"Money? Please, I don't think the Malfoys have ever been as wealthy as we are now. No, if you want to try and sway the Dark Lord you know what you have to offer." Draco said boldly as he gave his friend a pointed stare. Blaise lost all the color in his face as he looked between Bellatrix and Narcissa for confirmation.

"Of course, I'll help..." Bellatrix smiled cruelly as she tapped her chin, deep in thought. "You use Mollywobbles as your initiation gift!"

"What?" Blaise took a step back, his eyes widened in horror as he looked to the bleeding woman who welcomed him into her home. Tried abysmally to treat him like another son and stuffed him with her grotesque cooking. He didn't really like his mother-in-law, he thought she was an overbearing harpy but he loved his wife and this woman gave birth to the goddess that married him.

"That's actually a good idea, Trixie. Our Lord hasn't decided their fates yet...if you offer servitude and bring their mother he may...oh!" Narcissa clapped her hands in glee as a sudden idea came to mind.

-0-0-0-0-

 **Aprisaarlgirl: the death of a house elf is always sad :( as far as Hermione remembering I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending with her someone how regaining her memories.**

 **Chester99: Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix do not know about the island. I envisioned it as something that is passed down to the heirs and since Narcissa and Bellatrix were on a different branch of the family and women, they weren't informed. Sorry, just a few chapters of creepy Harry. It turns out, I like writing I like dysfunctional characters. As far as the wards, Draco and Narcissa reset all the wards in the house, including the temporary ones in the bathroom. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

 **Avalynnelfe: Harry ordered Kreature to guard the stairs, then Draco killed him.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Maia, love. What are you doing in here?" A deep voice whispered in Maia's ear, making the curly haired witch jump in surprise. Maia turned to find Adrain Pucey looming over her, his green eyes had a sharp glint to them as he invaded her personal space._

 _"Mr. Pucey...what a surprise. I was just grabbing a tome on gardening with blood magic for Astoria, I should be getting back." Maia said confidently as she tried to side step the raven haired man. She only met him briefly at the party, her husband was quick to get her away from the man's leering stares._

 _"Oh but Maia, I've so been looking forward to getting to know you. It was such a surprise when Draco brought you home. Does it upset you that he hid you away like a dirty secret? Or...maybe you miss it?" Adrian chuckled darkly as he raised an arm to stop her departure, not for the first time Maia cursed Daphne for talking her into wearing the ridiculous pointy shoes. While they were beautiful, she didn't think she could out run the man in them._

 _"Mr. Pucey, I would appreciate if you would get out of my way. Astoria was quite anxious to learn the full moon ritual." Maia said through gritted teeth as he used his body to push her back into the wall. She used the heavy tome in her hands to push against her chest but he easily grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and threw the book carelessly behind his shoulder. His smile became feral as he bore down on her, his face only inches away from hers and she could smell the fire whiskey on his breath._

 _"No need to play hard to get, love. A little bird told me you were having trouble providing an heir for Malfoy. I'm just offering my services, you know let you feel a real man." Adrain whispered huskily as he lowered his head, burrying his face in her neck, leaving wet sloppy kisses that made her skin crawl._

 _"Let me go!" Maia shrieked, kicking out at him and bucking her hips to try and throw the man away from her. She felt his how excited he was on her stomach and felt nauseous as he used his free hand to roughly grab her hips._

 _"Silencing charms, sweet. No one can hear us, you can scream as loud as you want." Adrian chuckled in her ear, his breath hot against her skin._

 _"No!" Maia screamed, her movements jerky and panicked as his grip tightened, pulling her flush against her body._

 _"You're delicious." Adrian said softly as he leaned forward to try and capture her lips, Maia turned her head, straining to keep out of his reach. He kissed her jaw, his tongue lashing out to taste her skin harshly. "Now, be a-"_

 _"No!" Maia screamed in his ear as loud as she could before she bit him as hard as she could on the neck. Her teeth easily pierced his tender flesh and he seemed frozen, his eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned._

 _"That's it, pet." Adrian moaned, tilting his head to the side to give her a better reach. Maia took the opportunity, biting viciously into the tender spot his neck and shoulder met. Blood flowed freely as she bit down as hard as she could, the man above her let go of her hands to grab her shoulders painfully to pull her away. "Stop!"_

 _"What the hell is going on here?!" Draco demanded as he stood in the entry way of the library. Pansy stood just behind him, a smug smile on her face. Adrain jerked his body away from the smaller woman, leaving a piece of himself in the woman's mouth. His eyes widened as blood gushed from the wound on his neck and he frantically tried to stem the flow. He fell to his knees, gasping as blood poured through his fingers and looked frantically between Maia and the new comers in fear._

 _"Merlin." Pansy whispered in terror as he watched Draco's sweet, naive wife spit a chunk of Adrian's bloodied flesh on the floor in disgust. Maia glared hatefully down at the crumpled figure at her feet as Adrian stared wide eyed at Draco's approaching figure, silently begging them for help. The curly haired witch raised her leg, using her impossibly high spike heel to roughly push him down as he bled heavily. Pansy took an involuntary step back as she took in Draco's wife, blood dripping down her mouth and chest, ruining her silk dress robes as she watched the man bleed out._

 _"What the hell is going on here?" Draco demanded again as he advanced on his wife and old housemate. His blood ran cold when he first entered the room, from his position it looked like he walked in on his wife in a passionate embrace with another man. As he looked her over now, her hair disheveled, bruises on her wrists and covered in blood, he turned his cold gaze down to the man on the floor._

 _"He wanted to show me what a man he was and help us produce an heir. Said a little bird told him we were having problems." Maia spat angrily and turned her cold eyes to the woman in the doorway. Pansy lost all color in her face as she saw the burning hatred in Maia's bright eyes, she was frozen as Draco knelt down and waved his wand, crudely healing the gaping wound._

 _"Pansy, I better not find out you have anything to do with my wife being attacked." Draco said in a low, cold tone, not even bothering to look in her direction._

 _"Mipsy!" Maia called, the house elf appeared at her side less than a moment later. The house elf's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took in her mistress. "Bring him down to the dungeon, provide him with a blood replenishing potion. It would be a shame if he died before my husband could have a proper conversation with him."_

 _"Yes, mistress." Mipsy bowed and roughly grabbed the pale man on the floor, they were gone with a quiet pop._

-0-

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Maia slowly opened the washroom door to find Harry sitting on the floor looking at her. Her skin crawled as he looked at her with such hope and longing, his emerald gaze pierced through her as if he was trying to read her. In a panic she rushed from the room and down the stairs to try to get away from her captor.

"Wait! Please!" Harry grunted as he rushed after her, Maia paid no heed as she blindly ran through the large manor. Unfortunately, she ended up in a spacious drawing room and after a frantic search, could not find the floo powder. "Just hear me out!"

"No! Just send me home!" Maia shrieked, backing away from the man in a panic.

"You don't unders-" Harry started, moving forward with his hands up in surrender.

"No! You don't understand! I don't want to be your spy! I want to go home!" Maia shrieked indignantly.

"Well, I can't send you home." Harry said bluntly.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Maia demanded in low, dangerous voice. Trying to devise a way to make him reveal where the port key home was. Obviously, he had no idea she was a Black, which she found curious. Many people remarked that she looked very much like her Aunt Cassiopeia.

"I mean, I would have take you back myself and if I go back they will kill me. I'm the only one that can defeat him." Harry whispered in a defeated voice.

"Why?" She asked in a cool tone as she watched him critically. The man seemed to deflate, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he studied his bare feet.

"A prophecy linked us before I was even born, neither can live while the other survives." Harry sighed wearily as he looked up at the woman through his lashes.

"That has to be the most convoluted bit of nonsense I've ever heard." Maia snorted after a moment of silence.

"What?" Harry gaped at the disheveled woman as he took a step back.

"You are a terrorist, an anarchist because a prophecy says so?" Maia demanded with a rude snort. "It was all your choice! You chose to oppose the greatest revolutionary in several centuries. You let your petty school rivalry become a bloody vendetta that ruined my life! We all have choices, don't go blaming yours on some miserable overgrown shaw who probably lives alone with only her tea leaves to keep her warm!"

"Wha.." Harry's eyes widened in shock but before he could stop it a bubble of laughter erupted from his mouth. Maia took a hesitant step back into the wall, looking at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Think I'm funny, do you?" Maia sneered, crossing her arms over her chest as she lifted her nose in the air defiantly.

"No, you just...you sound like her." Harry whispered, his laughter dying immediately as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Who?" Maia demanded waspishly, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"'Mione, my best friend...they took her over four years ago." Harry whispered in a pained voice as he avoided meeting her gaze. Looking around the dark room, he wished he could have his best friend back. It drive him mad that her very voice made him think of her, the only one who never left him.

"Is that what pushed you over the edge?" Maia demanded, her brow furrowing.

"I didn't let myself think about it for so long. I tried to push myself into ending the war, thinking that if I won she would be there in the end. She always was, you know? I never properly thanked her." Harry took a deep shuttering breath as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm talking about what you did to me!" Maia shrieked. "You killed them! Then you tried to hurt Draco by taking my memory but it didn't work. I woke up to find my husband by my side, no idea who he was but I could remember our love!"

"I've never met you. I didn't kill your parents! I've been in hiding since Dumbledore's death!" Harry shouted in exasperation.

"Don't you dare try to deny it and don't talk about that murderer in front of me!" Maia hissed, her eyes filling with tears as she stamped her foot.

"Dumbledore, a murderer?" Harry sputtered, taking off his glasses to pinch his brow.

"He killed my father!" Maia hissed, glaring venomously as the man before her.

"How about we go to the kitchen? I'm hungry and exhausted...I'm sure you must be famished." Harry tried today in a soothing voice, the silver eyed woman just huffed.

"Ha! So you can poison me?" She demanded shrilly, Harry rubbed the scar on his forehead with the heel of his palm, completely out of his depth.

"I swear on my life and magic that it is not my intention to cause you any harm and I will not hurt you physically unless provoked." Harry mumbled in a mechanical voice as he raised his wand, a bright flash of light that sealed the oath. With a flick, the tip lit up with a bright lumos and he looked at the woman expectantly.

"Well..." Maia pursed her lips in displeasure, her brow furrowed as she turned the words over in her head. She was angry he didn't swear he had nothing to do with the attack on her wedding, then again, he would die if he did. After a painfully long silence she took a deep breath and pursed her lips. "Fine but I want to see the port key, I'll figure out a way to send myself home while you hide away. I'm sure my husband has already gotten what he needed out of that pink woman. I watch you prepare the food...but I'm not telling you anything. Draco hardly talks about his private conversations with the Dark Lord anyway, he likes to leave it outside of the home...or dungeons."

"How are you so...okay with what he does to people?" Harry demanded, his blood boiling thinking about the many attacks they found Malfoy in charge of.

"Potter, do you really think that any war was won with nice words and pretty gestures?" Maia asked slowly, looking at him with pity. Harry bristled as he was mocked by the pampered pure blood princess, wondering what she really knew of war.

"Well, it's definitely not won with slaughtering whole families and terrorizing the innocent." Harry snarled, a deep look of disgust marring his features.

"Oh, yes...kidnapping two pregnant women." Maia drawled sarcastically and shivered dramatically. "You're a revolutionary, Potter! Truly."

"We didn't know you were pregnant and we only wanted to talk to you!" Harry groaned as he threw his arms up in exasperation. He felt the galleon in his pocket burn and he quickly pulled it out to look at the short message that appeared.

4 W CAP HQ COM

Harry's heart sank as he realized that the Weasleys were captured, probably at headquarters when the barmy woman sent out a distress signal. His blood boiled as he clutched the coin in his hand and glared at the woman in front of him. She was the reason the only family he ever knew was captured. Probably being tortured as he stood there safe on Black Island, trying to convince this stubborn woman that he wasn't the monster. He needed help, he felt so lost in his mission. Over four years of futile fighting with no direction and he was left alone on this island with a woman who reminded him constantly of his greatest regret.

"Imperio."


	12. Chapter 12

_"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked in alarm as he was roughly shaken from his dreams. He looked blearily from his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms to his aunt's tear stained face. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"She took my dollies!" Bellatrix wailed, pulling at her curly hair, Draco blinked slowly, trying to wake himself fully or determine if this was in fact a dream. Maia moaned and shifted in her sleep beside him, he tried to suppress his annoyance but it was difficult. It was rare that he actually got to spend an entire night away with his wife in France, the Dark Lord valued his efficiency and used him often when he needed something taken care of swiftly and quietly._

 _"What dollies? You're going to wake my wife." Draco whispered harshly but still tried to disentangle himself from the warm body at his side, his aunt erupted in loud broken sobs as she collapsed on the side of the bed._

 _"Draco?" Maia whispered sleepily as she slowly lifted her head from her pillow without opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep." Draco said quickly, lightly pushing her back down._

 _"Who's crying?" Maia asked, batting her husband's hands away. When she finally opened her eyes she jumped as she saw the crumpled figure of Bellatrix sobbing on the side of her husband. "Bella?"_

 _"My sweet!" Bellatrix cried, lifting her red tear stained face to look at Maia, Draco quickly took his opening and practically dived out of the bed to dress himself. "They took my dollies! They said I couldn't play with them anymore!"_

 _"Shh, it will be alright, we can get you a new dolly." Maia said sleepily as she rolled over onto her side to lay beside Bellatrix. She soothingly ran her fingers through Bellatrix's knotted hair, waiting for her to continue. Draco looked between the women and decided to escape while he could._

 _"They built a new nursery and My Lord says I'm not to interfere with my dollies! He said that I play too rough with the product!" Bellatrix wailed as she leaned into Maia's soothing touch. "It was all Bulstrode, the conniving bitch! I just like to play, I would never hurt my dollies!"_

 _"Ofcourse you wouldn't, Bella knows how to play with her toys. What did you mean by it was Bulstrode's fault?" Maia asked quietly, not pausing from her task. Bellatrix was silent for a long moment, her breathing eventually evened out before she turned her head to face her again._

 _"She hurt my dollies! I would come to dress them up and play and.." Bellatrix sniffled pitifully as she turned her bloodshot eyes up to look at Maia beseechingly. "She practiced on them, with her weak magic she never was allowed out on missions. The troll couldn't leave a mark on a real witch or wizard! They would show me their bruises and I would heal them. When I told her to stop breaking my toys, she and her ogre of a husband told my master that it was me!"_

 _"How about we speak to Cissa when she and Lucius come home from Prague? I'm sure that she would love to help you sort out the Bulstrodes." Maia said sweetly and smiled innocently, Bellatrix sniffled and snickered quietly._

 _"Will you play with me, my sweet?" Bellatrix asked in a quiet, hopeful voice. "Let me dress you up and play with your hair?"_

 _"Ofcourse." Maia said without hesitation, Bellatrix lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her as much as she could with them laying down. They were still for a long time as the older woman switched roles, running her fingers through Maia's hair and making soft cooing sounds._

 _"You'll call me Mummy while we play...and I'll call you dolly?" Bellatrix whispered into her mussed curls._

-0-

"Where did the port key take my wife, Weasel?" Draco asked coldly as he paused to look over his work. After hours, they placed Molly in her cell with a few healing potions and now they were working on the youngest son. Since they all agreed on the plan to use the Weasley sons, they couldn't permanently disfigure them but there were plenty of ways to draw out their pain for long periods of time. Ron was currently suspended from the ceiling by large hooks that pierced the muscles on his back. Bellatrix danced beneath him with her wand poking him in the stomach, casting mild scorching charms.

"I told you, we don't know." Ron grit his teeth as Draco made light cuts along his ribcage that spelled out 'traitor',

"You will te-" Draco smiled cruelly when his mark started to burn painfully, with a startled gasp he didn't bother to say a word as he levitated the redheaded matron to meet his Lord.

"Oooh, I hope my Lord will accept his gift!" Bellatrix cackled gleefully as Ron screamed in pain behind him.

-0-

"Draco, you have displeased me." Voldemort said bluntly as Draco came to kneel at his feet. Today, the Dark Lord wore his human glamour, appearing as he once did before the fall of 1981. His expressive blue eyes flashed red as he watched one of his most loyal bow his head in shame. The blonde kept his eyes to the ground awaiting his punishment when Theo entered the room and took his place at his friend's side. Without warning the Dark Lord flicked his wand and both men fell to their sides as they writhed in agony. They were silent, almost biting their cheeks through, knowing that if they made a sound they would be considered weak. Voldemort did not need weak followers, as suddenly as it started it stopped. "Never forget your Lord is truly benevolent...how do you intend to show your contrition?"

"We have brought the Zabin heir, My Lord." Draco said in a low voice once he got to his knees and quickly smoothed down his hair.

"The Zabini heir? I thought his loyalties lay with his blood traitor wife on the fence?" Voldemort asked with an amused smirk.

"He has come to his senses, My Lord." Theo was quick to agree with his blonde friend, nodding emphatically.

"How will he show his loyalty to me, I already have one follower with an unhealthy devotion to his wife." The Dark Lord sneered, cutting his eyes to Draco briefly. "I want him to join us for my cause not just to save her blood traitor family."

"I have offered him the opportunity to show his loyalty by offering the mother. We have also come up with an idea for a suitable punishment for the three Weasley men." Draco said smoothly. Voldemort raised a hand, ushering them to get off the floor, Theo and Draco gracefully got to their feet and took their seats at the long wooden table with the Dark Lord.

"Oh, and just what was your idea?" The Dark Lord asked with a mocking smile, while the idea of Zabini slaughtering the mother intrigued him, he planned to publicly execute her sons.

"As you know, I am in control of the mudblood auctions and sales. I have noticed a startling decline in product. Only half the babes survive the nursery and with the departure of some of the neutral families, our community has only a fraction of pure witches and wizards. It would be a shame to waste good breeding stock." Theo said boldly, forcing himself not to fidget under the Dark Lord's stern glare.

"You want to stud them?" Voldemort sat back in his chair, a small twitch to his lips as his eyes shimmered with amusement.

"There are still viable pureblood women who have no suitable options. If we could assimilate them, completely into our community then perhaps it will encourage some of the neutral families to finally commit." Draco said drolly, flicking an invisible speck of lint from his robes.

"Mmm, I see." Their Lord steepled his fingers beneath his chiseled jaw, pursing his lips in thought.

"If that does not please you, there are the mudblood camps. We could breed half bloods. Educate them, allow them citizenship. They could bolster your armies in the future. No doubt once our community has stabilized you will want to expand your rule?" Theo added eagerly, watching for a reaction with trepidation.

"Intriguing options. Is there another reason, you want the blood traitors to live?" Voldemort asked after a long moment of silence. Theo licked his lips nervously while Draco inspected his cuticles.

"We are of course invested in the future you have envisioned and will help in any way we can to assist you." Theo offered slowly, only a half truth.

"You think I need assistance?" Voldemort demanded, his eyes flashing red as he glared at the dark haired man.

"No, My Lord." Theo said quickly, averting his eyes. Without warning, the Dark lord burst into uproarious laughter, slapping his hand down on the table in front of him. Draco smirked as Theo looked startled to see the man show any emotion beside rage, even when he was being his most charming and charismatic he never laughed.

"No, I know. Your friend Zabini is outside with his offering. I will give your proposal some thought." Voldemort chuckled with a wry smile, but his eyes were still cold. "Draco, have you had any luck getting the where a bouts of your wife?"

"No, my Lord. They claim they knew nothing about the port key. I'm sure my wife will find some way of contacting me." Draco said with confidence he didn't truly have. The fear that he would never find her weighed heavily on his mind after only days without her.

"Very well, let's see what this Zabini has to offer." Voldemort sighed, the doors were thrown open and Greyback stormed in, dragging Molly Weasley behind him, Blaise Zabini gracefully following.

"Here you are, Milord!" Greyback said with a throaty chuckle as he unceremoniously dropped Molly in an undignified heap. The woman groaned pitifully, the healing potions closed most of her wounds but her muscles were still weak and painfully tight as they were hurriedly mended.

"Blaise," The Dark Lord purred as he rose gracefully from his chair, a welcoming smile on his face. The Italian shuddered as he looked into the man's cold blue eyes, his friends stood rigidly and joined their Lord, flanking him in either side. "I've waited a long time for you to come to me. I know your friends have been faithful to me for so long. What has finally won you over?"

"I only wished to keep my wife away from any fighting. It is my wish to join you and fight for the future of our world, my wife's...family has shown their true colors. I used my friends to try and protect them but they betrayed us. I can only hope you accept me, My Lord." Blaise lowered his head humbly, looking to the floor while his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He tried to keep his voice even and earnest while he pledged himself to the cause.

"Show me, Blaise. Let your loyalties be known. Are they to me or the redheaded filth at your feet?" Voldemort hissed, a sly smirk on his face as he watched Blaise raise his wand on his mother-in-law.

"It's okay, Blaise." Molly choke out, closing her eyes tight so she didn't have to watch.

"No, it's not!" Blaise snapped as he bent down to glare at her, Molly opened her brown eyes hopefully but flinched when she saw the coldness in his brown eyes.

"What's not, Blaise?" The Dark Lord asked mockingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Blaise glanced up to see that he looked amused at the interaction.

"You poisoned my wife's mind! Crucio!" Blaise bellowed as his face scrunched up in disgust, Molly silently writhed on the floor, biting her lip to hold back her screams.

"Is that all, Blaise? I don't allow the weak into my army!" Voldemort taunted Blaise, the Italian grew rigid as he glared pointedly at the woman twitching at his feet.

"Sanguriboli!" Blaise incanted and made a slashing motion with his wand. Molly's back arched off the floor as her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her blood bubbled just beneath the surface of her skin, making making her exposed freckled flesh rise and contort. After taking a shuddering breath, Molly was able to let out a pain filled scream that echoed through the empty room.

"Oh, that's very nice." Voldemort hissed in approval as he watched the woman's skin turn red and blister as if she was boiling from the inside.

"The Italians are known for coming up with some interesting punishments." Theo nodded appreciatively as Molly started to cough up blood and steam.

"How is she still alive?" Draco asked curiously, arching a brow at the woman shaking violently.

"It only lasts five minutes, the counter curse can bring her back from the edge of death. After only a minute, she'll be permanently blinded." Blaise mumbled uncomfortably as steaming tears of blood dribbled down Molly's cheeks.

"Do it!" The Dark Lord ordered hastily, a cruel smile blooming on his face.

"Sanghiaccius!" Blaise quickly snapped off the counter curse, the effect was immediate. Molly's eyes closed as her body relaxed, her breaths coming out evenly and the redness slowly drained from her skin.

"I think she will be used to practice...your gift is appreciated, Blaise." Voldemort reached out for the Italian's hand. Blaise did not hesitate in shaking the man's cold fist firmly, his heart sinking as he realized what he condemned his wife's mother to.

-0-

"Never ask me what I had to do, Ginevra." Blaise said in a cold tone that he never used with his fiery wife as he lead his friends into the sitting room. Draco and Theo said nothing as a house elf scurried forward to serve them drinks, Ginny looked between the three men with puffy red eyes.

"How can you ask me not question what you did?!" Ginny Zabini demanded as she stomped her foot clad in garish fuzzy maroon socks, her hands fisted on her hips. Blaise raised his head to look at his wife emotionlessly feeling the first inklings of annoyance as her face slowly became as red as her hair.

"I didn't ask. I told you, Ginevra and I expect you to honor my wishes." Blaise said curtly as he sank down in an overstuffed chair, his shoulders stiff with tension.

"I'm your wife! Not some house elf you can order around, Blaise! Tell me what happened!" Ginny shrieked as she stomped over to her husband. "I deserve to know, I'm sure they will tell their wives!" She pointed jerkily at Draco and Theo sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Ginevra!" Blaise snapped as he saw the dark look that crossed his friends faces as his wife rudely waved her finger in their faces.

"No! You tell me, Blaise! It's my family!" Ginny wailed, tears leaking from her eyes.

"George, Fred, and Ron will live." Blaise said tightly after an uncomfortable moment of silence, Ginny's shoulders shook with sobs and she clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

"No! Mum?" Ginny asked in a broken, hoarse whisper. The three men averted their eyes, uncomfortable with the hysterical woman. Blaise wanted to pull her into his lap and console her but he couldn't force his body to move. In a few hours time he would be marked, just like his friends. The last conversation he ever had with his father, he promised never to pledge his life like his allies and friends did but he would break that promise for the woman in front of him.

"Gin, I did everything I could." Blaise said softly, his grip on his sifter tightening so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Everything you could?!" Ginny shrieked, her voice hoarse as she glared at her husband's closest friends. "It's your fault! My parents are dead because of your stupid wife!"

"Gin!" Blaise shouted but Draco stood so fast it made the redhead dizzy, before she could blink the blonde man loomed over her.

"Control your wife, Blaise. I will not have her undermining your sacrifice or laying blame on my wife." Draco said coldly as he glared hatefully down at the irate redhead.

"Sacrifice?" Ginny whispered shakily, her eyes darting to her husband who was sitting stiffly in his chair, not bothering to reprimand his friend.

"You didn't know?" Draco scoffed, his lips curling into a disgusted sneer as he looked the woman up and down. "Your family kidnapped MY wife who is pregnant with MY heir. Did you really think we would let them live?"

"No..they wouldn't." Ginny whispered, taking a fearful step away from him but Draco stepped forward along with her.

"Oh yes, after Theo and I gave our word to keep your disgusting family safe, they took my wife and now Potter has her all alone. You dare lay any blame on her?" Draco demanded angrily, his grey eyes like ice.

"N-no." Ginny stuttered looking to her husband for some kind of support but finding only cold resentment in his normally bright warm brown eyes.

"Blaise has kept you safe, your family has kept you out of the loop or maybe...you knew." Draco smiled cruelly as he took another step towards her, invading her personal space.

"Draco! That's enough!" Blaise snapped, getting up from his chair to stand beside his blonde friend, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She better not know anything, Blaise." Draco said softly, his eyes promising pain and never leaving Ginny's wide fearful gaze.

"I second that. If she knew anything of a plot to kidnap Maia and Daphne, there will be no protecting her for treason." Theo said firmly from his place on the couch, the picture of nonchalance, except his eyes which were cold staring directly at the redhead.

"She would never allow such an atrocity to happen." Blaise said with conviction and looked to his wife and saw just a flicker of hesitation before she nodded. His heart fell into his stomach as Draco tensed beneath his grip.

-0-0-0-

 **Bonus chapter! I'm currently writing the ending!**

 **Get ready for more creepy Harry! :)**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated, I love feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'll not have it, Narcissa!" Lucius snarled angrily as his wife sat expressionless in front of him. The blonde man began to pace again, wondering how his wife could possibly have snuck her son from the house and marry him to some strange girl without even noticing they were gone._

 _"You will, Lucius. I've been planning this for a very long time and you have no power to stop it." Narcissa said coolly, taking a small sip of ear tea. She was honestly amazed that her husband didn't notice that she locked herself away with her sister to work over the newest addition to the Black family. Then to smuggle in the most renowned mind healer in the world to wipe away her memories, Narcissa would be joining her sister for a celebratory glass of elfin wine after her husband calmed down._

 _"No! I've been talking to Hyperion Greengrass for three years about an official merger!" Lucius thundered, his pale cheeks turning an unattractive puce as he turned to glare at his wife. "Who is this chit anyhow?! You show up in the middle of the night, practically carrying a bloodied bride into Draco's bed chambers and Bellatrix threatens me in my own home to stay away!"_

 _"She's a Black, pureblood, very clever and beautiful. Some order members attacked the venue, she lost her guardians and her memory." Narcissa said in a frosty tone as she met her husband's glare. She had been the last Black for far too long, getting swept up in her husband's schemes. It was lonely, having grown up with sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, and parents to then only have a husband who's weak will and thirst for power overshadowed all else._

 _"A private ceremony with only you and Bella? You didn't think I would like to see my heir claim his bride?" Lucius demanded, his jaw tight as his stubborn wife just gave him that infuriating smile._

 _"Yes, a private ceremony for two children of the Black family to be joined. He may have been born a Malfoy but I've instilled enough of the Black teachings that he knows what family honor is. This Astoria chit you've been so fixated on is nothing but a half-blood whore, didn't you wonder why Per is offering her so cheap? She was born to his muggle mistress!" Narcissa smiled maliciously as Lucius lost all the color in his face and took a step back from her._

 _"No! That is not- damnit! Narcissa, you married off my heir without even consulting me!" Lucius sputtered for a moment before draining his glass and squaring his shoulders. "You are my wife, an extension of myself!"_

 _"Cissie is a Black witch!" Bellatrix snarled as she threw the doors to the private study open with a bang. Lucius jumped at the sudden intrusion but Narcissa just smirked as her sister stalked across the room._

 _"Narcissa is a Malfoy!" Lucius snapped irritably as he went to pour another drink, turning his back on Bellatrix._

 _"Lucy..." Bellatrix purred as she pulled her wand roughly shoved it between his thighs, poking it into the soft tender fleshy area._

 _"Bella!" Lucius cried out in alarm and froze, his eyes wide with shock._

 _"You've forgotten your place, Lucy. While your family was still shoveling pig shit, learning to speak English after your cowardly escape from France, it was our family that owned the stables." Bellatrix hissed in his ear, turning her wand to emphasize her point._

 _"Narcissa is a Malfoy, she married me, this is my-" Lucius snapped his mouth shut as Bellatrix applied more pressure to her wand, making his voice raise in octave._

 _"She wasn't done speaking, dear husband." Narcissa smirked from the her chair, nodding to her sister to go on._

 _"If you wanted an empty headed, pretty little bride you should have convinced your father to accept Olivia Flint." Bellatrix stood on her toes so she could breathe out on the shell of his ear, making him shiver. "You married a Black, she was born a Black and she will die a Black. You should stay out of Black family business."_

 _"Draco is a Malfoy." Lucius said in an unsteady voice, his knuckles white as he held the table in front of him._

 _"Draco has followed the Black traditions since he was blessed with a name from the heavens. He may look like you but I can assure you, Lucius...now that Draco is of age and married, you are wholly unnecessary." Bellatrix laughed softly as Lucius bristled, she stepped back twirling her wand in her fingers as Lucius finished pouring his drink and downed it all in one pained swallow._

 _"I'm unnecessary?" Lucius whispered, arching a brow at his wife who was still smiling as she held her cup in her dainty hand._

 _"Lucius, you will not win, not on this. Draco is married and when Maia wakes up, they will consummate their bond. They will have powerful children, children that carry the Malfoy name...unless you wish your line to die out." Narcissa said calmly while her husband seemed to choke on air._

 _"You think that Draco would take his children's name from them?" Lucius demanded quietly, looking between the sisters incredulously._

 _"He could bestow his dollies with a much stronger name. Bad Faith!" Bellatrix giggled as she glided to her sister and sat gracefully on the arm of her chair. Narcissa smiled up at her sister as Bellatrix took an errant curl and twirled it in her fingers._

 _"The Dark Lord could annul the bond." Lucius sneered, gaining confidence now that Bellatrix put some distance between them._

 _"Lucius, if you would like to retain the illusion of power, fucking anything with a hole, and, well, breathing. You will let this issue rest because I can assure you...we can do much worse than we did Roddy. The only reason we haven't turned you into a eunuch is because you're discreet when you bed filth." Narcissa smiled brightly while her husband blanched at her crude language. He hated when women were anything but feminine and demure._

-0-

"'Mione, would you like some breakfast?" Harry smile gently as Maia looked up from her book in the library with a warm smile. It wasn't perfect, her eyes were too brown, her hair to neatly curled and dull, a million other little things like she would hesitate before answering him but Harry beamed as his best friend stood before him.

"Thank you, Harry!" Maia grinned happily as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, she stiffened when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, she had a pained expression on her face as the demanding little voice grew louder along with the heavy haze that descended on her mind.

 _He loves you..._

 _He's supposed to hold you..._

 _Relax..._

 _Harry would never hurt you..._

"You love me, I'm Harry and you're my 'Mione, my muggleborn best friend who is always at my side. My favorite bookworm who's going to help me defeat Riddle." Harry said sternly into her hair as he tightened his arms around her waist to hold her in place, reaffirming his orders yet again since he cast the unforgivable the night before. He thought she was getting better, she didn't jerk violently away from his touch anymore.

"Ofcourse, Harry! Who else would I be?" Maia asked absently as she smoothed down Harry's quidditch jersey with a bland smile. Harry's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him with an arched brow, he couldn't remember feeling this way around his best friend in school. He was conflicted as he watched her fight against the curse. She didn't fight him at all the night before as they lay side by side in the large bed, after a quick somnus. It also was the first night that he could remember that he didn't suffer from night terrors. Waking up beside her he felt more content than ever, it scared him.

"We have to find a way to save Ron." Harry said slowly as he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and lead her to the kitchens. Maia only looked at him blankly and his heart constricted, reminding him once again it wasn't really his 'Mione. "He's our best friend, 'Mione. You should be very adamant that we go rescue him from, he cares about you."

"Oh!" Maia's muddy brown eyes widened slightly as she stiffened, her brow furrowing. "We have to get him, Harry! There's no telling what Vol-" she exclaimed in a panic but Harry reached out and covered her mouth with his hand to cut her off.

"We can't say his name, 'Mione. I'm not sure how strong the taboo is outside of Britain but it has a chance of breaking down the wards. This is the last stop for us, there is no other safe house. They burned down the burrow." Harry said patiently, his face falling as he lamented the loss of the burrow.

 _'Mione would be upset..._

 _Be 'Mione..._

"So, what are we going to do?" Maia asked with obvious distress, her vacant muddy brown eyes sending more daggers into the pit of his stomach.

"Tonks sent a message that the Weasleys were captured, they are either at Riddle's headquarters or Malfoy Manor." Harry said hurriedly as he started pulling large maps from the beaded bag he always kept at his side. He didn't even notice Maia stiffen beside him when he said the latter option, he traced his fingers along the suspected ward lines as she stood silently beside him.

 _Malfoy..._

 _Harry LOVES you..._

 _Draco..._

"Malfoy?" Maia pondered aloud, her body jerking slightly making Harry snap to attention.

"You're my 'Mione, you love me." Harry said firmly as he pulled her roughly to face him, she stood straight, eye level with him. She tightened her jaw, obviously fighting the curse once more and Harry frowned. "You love me, you would never leave me side. You want to help me rescue our best friend because you love me."

"I love you." Maia said absently, her body relaxing. Harry's heart fluttered at her words and he pulled her close to him, she melted into his embrace and he buried his face in her curls taking deep breaths.

"Yes, you're my 'Mione, you're going to help me." Harry repeated like a mantra, his hands making soothing circles on her lower back.

"I'm yours..." Maia said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you and I'll always help you." Harry's arms unconsciously tightened around her and he felt tears in his eyes, he missed her so much. Even if this was only a pale imitation of what he used to have, he would take it with both hands.

"That's right, I love you and we are going to get our friend back." Harry whispered tearfully, he took a deep fortifying breath before he pulled back to look into her vacant eyes. Muddy brown, not the deep rich amber of his nightmares or the brilliant silver of his dreams as of late. "But first, we are going to make breakfast."

-0-

"It would be easier if I had the ring." Maia said slowly, her face pinched in confusion as she looked through the suspected ward scheme. Bill never got close enough to analyze the Malfoy wards, not that they didn't try but the curse breaker would need hours they could never spare.

"Ring?" Harry sat back and gently put down his quill, his heart rate accelerated as he watched the conflicting emotions on her face. He wasn't exactly experienced in casting unforgivables, he only ever cast them twice before, both times were absolute failure. The first was against Bellatrix in the ministry, the second was a on a ministry worker he used imperious but he was too absent in his routine and was quickly apprehended.

"The Malfoy marriage bond ring..." Maia's breath hitched as she envisioned the beautiful ring that should be on her finger. Looking down, a tear escaped her eye seeing as it was gone and it was all wrong. The fog in her mind was stifling a she tried to focus on how where she should be. That demanding little voice constantly whispering through the haze, trying to guide her away from thoughts of her husband, family, and friends.

 _You love Harry..._

 _Help Harry..._

 _You're 'Mione, muggleborn bookworm..._

"'Mione! You love me!" Harry demanded, putting his hands on her shoulders to force her to face him. "You love me and you're my 'Mione who would always help me."

 _Love..._

 _Marriage..._

 _Draco..._

"I love Draco." Maia whispered tearfully as she continued staring down at her bare finger, Harry made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You are my 'Mione. You love me." Harry said forcefully, willing his magic to make her submit. "You will help me rescue our best friend, stop thinking of him!"

 _Him..._

 _It upsets Harry when you think of him..._

 _Harry loves you..._

 _Isn't it so peaceful when people love you like Harry..._

"I love you, Harry." Maia said dully, her hand fell limply to her lap and Harry's shoulder relaxed. When she picked her book up, Harry sat back to think about the ring. Moody was the one that hid it after suppressing the tracking charms but Tonks knew how to remove it from her finger. They needed the ring to get into Malfoy Manor, with a nervous sigh he knew what they had to do. First he would need to figure out how to make her more receptive to his orders.

-0-

"Feeling better, 'Mione?" Harry asked gently with a small smile. Over a full day and she seemed to have developed a routine. She no longer fought the curse, with very simplified instructions she seemed to flourish.

 _Make Harry happy..._

"Ofcourse, Harry. I think we're ready to go back to England." Maia chirped happily as she sat perched on the counter. Harry decided at that moment her entire wardrobe would be nothing but his quidditch jerseys. Something about his name written across her back, labeling her as his satisfied him deeply.

"You're right. You just want me happy, right 'Mione." Harry said in a firm tone, reminding her once again of her only direction. If she was to make him happy, then she would try to act more like Hermione Granger.

 _Harry just wants your love..._

 _He loves you most after all..._

 _Make Harry happy..._

"Of course, Harry. I love you and I just want to make you happy." Maia said dismissively as she took a bite out of an apple, her bare legs swinging as she read her book. "So, where to first?"

"First, we take the return port key and get to Remus's as fast as we can. Moody found monitoring wards but no one was actively watching Grimmauld." Harry shrugged moving to stand in front of her to read her book upside down, Maia paid him no heed as he placed himself between her legs.

 _Harry needs reassurance..._

 _Smile..._

 _Harry likes when you smile..._

"You're so smart, Harry." Maia chirped, Harry shivered as she continued swinging her legs, brushing against his hips.

"So, we'll leave in two days, just to make sure..." Harry trailed off, distracted by her closeness. His heart thundered in his chest as he watched her, if he tried he could see his best friend in front of him. His 'Mione just reading for the pleasure of it, learning something new just because.

-0-0-0-

 **Creepy Harry! Sorry for all those who don't like him but...only one chap left of his strange ramblings. Promise. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_"I wouldn't worry so much, sweet." Bellatrix cooed as she stood beside Narcissa, both sisters hovered above Maia who was laid out on her bed, her dress pulled just below her breasts to expose her naked stomach._

 _"I feel like I've failed, Daphne is already pregnant with her third child." Maia whispered sadly as she covered her burning cheeks. Bellatrix moved to sit by her head and run her fingers through Maia's wild locks._

 _"I've never been able to produce an heir. You will make perfect little Black witches and wizards and they will be my dollies just like you." Bellatrix cooed as Narcissa rubbed a liberal amount of salve on Maia's exposed stomach._

 _"I had a dreadful time trying to produce and heir, the Malfoys weren't careful with their matches. I had to use a little magic to help Lucius along, you know." Narcissa sniffed delicately as she focused on her task of rubbing the minty substance into her daughter-in-law's skin. "Draco will have a much easier time because he is mostly Black."_

 _"Yes, Black witches are very fortunate, Abraxus got down on his hands and knees begging for one of us to marry his heir." Bellatrix cackled as she relaxed against the headboard, continuing her soothing strokes through Maia's hair._

 _"Neither of you...never mind." Maia said softly, averting her eyes to watch Narcissa massage her womb._

 _"No, I never loved Lucius. I'm fond of him...I suppose. I've only loved once but after his death, I took over Andromeda's responsibility." Narcissa sighed sadly, Bellatrix nodded sympathetically._

 _"You are quite lucky, dolly." Bellatrix said softly, an innocent smile blooming on her face. "We Black witches are usually cursed to love but once and..."_

 _"Who did you love, Mummy?" Maia asked softly, turning to face Bellatrix. The older witch gave her a beaming smile, just as she did every time Maia called her that title with such affection._

 _"Your father. It was not meant to be, I was already married to Roddy...but you." Bellatrix smirked at the look of shock on Maia's face. They didn't talk about her father often, even less about her mother. It was too painful, they said. His death still weighed heavily on them, they all felt guilty about Regulus's death._

 _"But you, my little dove...are quite lucky to have found a match in Draco. Are you ready?" Narcissa asked softly as she raised her wand over her stomach, now thoroughly caked with the salve._

 _"Yes." Maia nodded with much more confidence then she felt._

 _"Gravidum!" Narcissa intoned above her, Maia felt a jolt rush through her womb before her entire stomach flared to life in soothing warmth. She heard Bellatrix gasp and opened her eyes hesitantly to find a soft green glow emanating from her stomach._

 _"My dolly is going to have a dolly!" Bellatrix broke the stunned silence by calling out joyfully before she pulled the stunned Maia into her arms in a tight hug. Narcissa sniffled as she joined her sister in the embrace._

 _"I'm..." Maia gasped, a bright smile blooming on her face as he tentatively touched her stomach._

 _"Oh, let's clean you up." Narcissa said with a watery smile as she pulled back and with a flick of her wand, the salve dissolved, leaving her skin dry and smooth._

 _"I have to tell Draco!" Maia shrieked as she jumped from the bed a ran from the room. Bellatrix and Narcissa linked their arms together and followed at a much more sedate pace to Lucius's study._

 _"Yes?" Draco spoke first as his wife stormed into the study where he was sharing a drink with his father and friends. Wordlessly she jumped into his lap, wrapping herself around him and kissed him passionately. While stunned, Draco had no complaints of his wife showing her affection so his hand moved to cup her backside and adjust her so that she straddled his lap._

 _"Propriety." Lucius grumbled under his breath while Draco's friends wolf whistled and clapped their approval._

 _"Thought this was newlywed behavior." Vincent nudged Greg with a smirk as Theo and Blaise shared a knowing smile._

 _"Now, really Maia! What have I said about making a spectacle of yourself? You as well, Draco! To act so wanton in mixed company!" Narcissa chided the amorous couple with a small smile as she lead her sister into the room. Draco waved them off rudely and continued running his hands through his wife's curly hair, enjoying her so-called 'wanton' behavior. Maia had to pull herself back, albeit reluctantly, to grin manically down at her husband's flushed face._

 _"What did I do to deserve such a warm welcome?" Draco purred, ignoring everyone else in the room. His heart felt like it would explode through his chest, never having seen his wife look so happy. Maia gently took his hand from her backside and slowly moved it so that it covered her flat stomach, she licked her lips as she took a deep breath._

 _"It worked." Maia whispered biting her lip to stop herself from laughing at her husband's confused expression._

 _"Worked?" Draco repeated slowly looking from his hand to his wife's face with an arched brow. The blonde was by no means a stupid man, in fact he was known to be quite intelligent, second in his year only behind the brightest witch of their age. Realization brightened his eyes as he opened his mouth in shock. "It worked!"_

 _"It worked!" Maia cried out happily as Draco suddenly jumped up from his seat, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around his wife to support her as the other grabbed a fistful of her wild hair to pull her face down to his and kissed her roughly. She laughed in his mouth as she wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly, forgetting that they weren't alone._

 _"An heir!" Draco whispered against her lips, feeling victorious and fulfilled. He would have every part of her, her heart, mind, innocence, and now he would be the father of her children. Little blonde curly haired know-it-alls as a symbol to let the world know who she belonged to._

 _"An heir!" Lucius nodded his head and raised his glass to the couple. Narcissa and Bellatrix didn't miss the slight tightening of his jaw and they both narrowed their eyes. As her husband, Narcissa gave him a very long leash but she knew he was never happy about Draco marrying Maia. She, her sister, and Draco never even told him of Maia's true origins. It was a Black family matter and even if they were married, he would never be privy to such secrets._

-0-

"Draco, I don't like this." Blaise watched as one of his oldest friends magically bound his stunned wife to a chair.

"Would you rather I tell Bella? Really, I would fucking kill her if she wasn't your wife." Draco shrugged dismissively as he took the black bag full of potions from Mipsy.

"Blaise, we would do the same for you." Theo said soothingly, his face was sympathetic but he still had his wand at the Italian's neck.

"You would tie up your wives and drug them for my wife?" Blaise snorted incredulously, seething as his friend worked with unnerving coolness.

"Did we not go before the Dark Lord for your wife's family, even though you know how far back the blood feud between our families go?" Draco asked, turning his cold grey eyes to Blaise for the first time since he stunned the redhead.

"Yes and I'm eternally grateful but you're holding me at wand point in my own home! Your psychotic house elf has some how subdued my own elves and now you're going to interrogate my wife!" Blaise thundered, biting his tongue as Theo applied more pressure to the wand at his throat.

"Would you rather us stun you too? Your wife knew that there was a plan to abduct Maia! Who the fuck does she spend all her time with, Blaise? It's certainly wasn't your fucking wife who was taken hostage and went into labor a month early because of it!" Theo roared, pressing himself so close he was spitting in his friend's face.

"Fuck you! It's her family! What would you do?" Blaise demanded as he wiped the spittle away with his sleeve.

"I got down on my fucking knees and begged for clemency for her fucking family, that's what I did! Then I got fucking tortured for it but that wasn't enough was it?" Theo roughly shoved Blaise down into the high wing back chair and waved his wand, securing his arms and legs with powerful sticking charms. "Oh no! After the lovely Ginevra's family goes and commits treason, I have to set up a whole new fucking department just to save her damn brothers."

"Would you both shut the fuck up?" Draco shouted, rolling his eyes at the pair. "Blaise, your wife not only betrayed you and played you for a fool, she fucking used you. You went out and used your oldest friends to ensure the safety of her family and this is how she repays you."

"Just fucking get on with it!" Blaise snapped, glaring angrily down at his lap, feeling powerless and hurt.

"Enneverate." Draco hissed, waving his wand over the bound redhead. Ginny's brown eyes snapped open and she let out a startled squeak, her entire body jerking as she was revived.

"What the hell, Draco!" Ginny screamed, pulling violently at her magical bindings. Her face turned red with exertion, rocking the chair on two legs before she toppled over. With an animalistic scream of fury she looked to the men around her and saw her husband bound and refusing to look at her.

"Are you done?" Draco said drolly, rocking back on his heels with his hands in his pockets, looking perfectly at ease. She knew better, Draco was known for being ruthless in interrogation.

"Blaise, make them stop!" Ginny demanded, breathing heavily in her upturned chair.

"Red, just tell them what they want to know. They promised not to hurt you." Blaise said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes, his friends accusations echoing in his head.

"Fine! I didn't do anything wrong, I told them that if they touched her Draco would gut them and use they organs for quidditch practice." Ginny slumped over, closing her eyes as Theo leaned forward to lift her chair and set it on four legs.

"So, you won't mind us using a little truth serum." Draco purred as he grabbed a small phial with clear liquid. Ginny's eyes widened and she swallowed audibly.

"I was in the order for six months...before I married Blaise. I'm under oath to not speak of anything I learned. I..." Ginny faltered as Draco and Theo shared a predatory smile.

"A bit of paper? Had to sign it...quite like your little army?" Draco asked with a smug smirk as Ginny lost all color in freckled face.

"How did you know?" Ginny demanded, her eyes wide in fear.

"I've interrogated plenty of wayward order members...quite ingenious, the contract." Draco nodded, tapping his wand against his chin.

"Granger was quite brilliant, too bad she was a mudblood." Theo shrugged dismissively as he leaned back on the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest. "Focused, localized obliviate, a tongue tying jinx, AND the little pimple curse."

"That Ravenclaw still has the scars. Even the Dark Lord was impressed at her ruthlessness. Only fifteen and permanently scarring a girl for life?" Draco whistled appreciatively as he uncorked the phial.

"Hermione is brilliant! She always kicked your arse!" Ginny snarled, trying to lunge at the blonde in front of her.

"It's to bad Aunt Bella killed her filthy muggle parents and proceeded to tear her apart." Draco leaned over the redhead that was practically vibrating with rage. "Hermione Granger is dead, she's never coming back."

"I-" Ginny shut her mouth quickly as there was brief flicker of some emotion in Draco's cold grey eyes, he covered it quickly as he stood straight.

"Open." Draco ordered, holding the potion phial aloft.

"No." Ginny said through tight lips and shook her head vehemently, Draco just smiled cruelly and raised his wand.

"Gin! Open your fucking mouth!" Blaise snapped harshly, Ginny looked to her husband in surprise to find him staring at Draco with fear. After a deep breath she tipped her head back, opening her mouth.

"Good girl." Draco cooed condescendingly, making Theo chuckle as the blonde let three drops fall on her tongue. Blaise lowered his head after seeing his wife's eyes glaze over and her face relax. "You are Ginevra Molly Zabini née Weasley?"

"Yes." Ginny said absently in a strangely hollow voice.

"When were you born?" Draco asked after a moment, watching his friend's slumped and defeated posture.

"11 August 1981." Ginny replied in the same hollow voice, Blaise nodded his head, letting Draco know it was working.

"Where's my wife?" Draco demanded, they relaxing back in his seat to watch silently with Blaise.

"I don't know."

"Did you know of any plot to abduct my wife?"

"I heard whispers, they didn't talk about order business in front of me after I married Blaise."

"Potter had a port key that shredded the wards. Where did he take my wife?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything about a port key?"

"Harry said he had a last resort. A port key to take him to Black island." Draco frowned, he was the heir, well technically his wife now heiress, but no one ever told him of any island.

"Where is this island?"

"Unplottable."

"What do you know about the island?"

"That its warm and Harry has it stocked so that the order could live there for years."

"Years? What else."

"Only that he wanted me to get clothes."

"How was everyone supposed to get to the island?"

"I don't know, Harry just said he had a port key. The order never discussed it while I was a member."

"When we're you sent for clothes?"

"After I graduated, he sent me to get wardrobes for the entire order." Blaise let out a startled breath.

"How did you pay for that?" Blaise demanded, he clenched his fists in his bindings.

"Blaise gave me access to his vault."

"Were you using Blaise." Draco took over once again

"In the beginning, Blaise protected me at school. He pursued through seventh year, I hoped I could protect my family."

"Was our marriage a lie?" Blaise croaked, cutting off Draco's questioning again.

"In the beginning but I fell in love with Blaise."

"What was your exit strategy? Pureblood marriages are magically binding."

"I didn't agree to any binding vows, I persuaded him to have a nearly muggle ceremony."

"So, you could run off with Potter "

"Yes."

"How do you feel that Potter ran off to some tropical island with Draco's wife? That he's-" Blaise shouted but closed his mouth quickly when he saw Draco's jaw twitch in irritation.

"I don't care."

"Why don't your care?"

"I love Blaise."

"Well..." Theo waved his wand and lifted the magical bindings in his Italian friend.

"If you want to have her branded for life just ask about her time in the order...the potion will wear off in about five minutes." Draco checked his pocket watch absently, unable to look at his friend. Blaise was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees as he stared mutely at the floor.

"Mate, if you need us...send an owl. We'll be there for your marking tonight." Theo said hesitantly as he joined Draco and they left the couple alone.

-0-

"Welcome, welcome!" The Dark Lord said jovially, once again wearing his youthful glamour as he sat on his throne in front of his assembled followers. His death eaters cheered, raising their wands in recognition before taking their seats. Rows of pews lined the large ball room, giving off an air of formality. There would be no revel tonight. "I know, I gave Draco and Bella a week to enjoy the spoils of our plunder, however! Your Lord is forgiving and values the sanctity of blood!"

"Laudem!" His followers cried out as he paused, raising their wands to show reverence. Draco and Bella sat in the front row, both glaring at the three Weasley brothers bound and silenced beside the platform. Blaise sat between Draco and Theo, freshly marked and still feeling slightly nauseous days later. They never broached the topic of his wife with Blaise, nor had they seen her. The Italian would be leading a kind of workshop to teach new techniques and spells to snatchers and lower level death eaters so the silenced never lingered.

"So, we have shown these young men where the road leads if they follow the dangerous path of their father. Now, it is time to offer them a new path!" Voldemort cried out dramatically as his followers applauded his genius. "Miss. Parkinson, Miss. Bulstrode, and Miss. Flint if you would come forward!"

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Magnolia Flint slowly approached the risen platform where they kneeled. The three women could not be any different. Pansy was voluptuous, she had very short dark hair, a severely upturned nose and permanent sneer. She tried to keep an indifferent mask on her face but all she could feel was burning hatred that her father offered her for this experiment. Millicent Bulstrode was always the largest girl at Hogwarts, with her wide shoulders and thick ropey muscles, she was universally mocked by the other more deinty girls. Her stature and thick skin gave her a place in the Dark Lord's army, she wasn't in the inner circle but she was revered as one of the toughest fighters amongst the average soldier. Magnolia Flint was a waif, her dark hair was stylishly coifed and she kept her blue eyes averted. While she felt resentful that her father offered her up to take on this responsibility at only sixteen, she would not complain, not show her displeasure. She knew her place as a good pureblood daughter.

"These girls are the epitome of good pureblood daughters, for generations we have come into conflict in finding suitable matches for our children. I, along with their fathers, have decided that they will be rewarded for their morals and integrity!" The Dark Lord smiled charmingly as the applause echoed through the room. "Bring them forward!"

"Here, MiLord!" Greyback cackled gleefully as he dragged the three bound Weasley men onto the platform. While Fred and George looked resigned and even a little hopeful, Ron was fighting his captor furiously. The werewolf laughed as he back handed the youngest son, making him fall to his knees.

"Fenrir!" Voldemort snapped, his eyes flashing red momentarily. Greyback stiffened and looked up at the Dark Lord guiltily. "What did I tell you about bruises?"

"Sorry, MiLord. Won't happen again." Greyback bowed his head and slowly backed away from the platform.

"Now!" The Dark Lord clapped his hands with a twisted smile. "With help from these young ladies, I feel these men can be redeemed. Is this not what the late Albus Dumbledore preached so adamantly?"

"Laudem!" His followers cheered in unison as he chuckled darkly. With a wave of his wand he lifted the silencing charm on the closest of the brothers, one of the twins.

"Which one are you?" The Dark Lord hissed and waved him closer, the redhead stumbled slightly, casting a nervous glance at his brothers.

"George." He said boldly, squaring his shoulders. "George Fabian Weasley."

"George Fabian Weasley." Voldemort smirked as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You have a choice today, Mr. Weasley. One last chance, you can join a good respectable family. Follow a pure woman into the light and seize your destiny. Or..." The Dark Lord offered silkily before trailing off waving his hand dismissively.

"It's that or death?" George asked in an even voice, surprising himself. The crowd stiffened at the audacity of the ginger man but the Dark Lord chuckled throatily.

"Not exactly. You have a choice between a life where you could go back to your business with your brother, have a pure woman at home to assist you. Join your equals and help bring our world into the new millennium!" The Dark Lord said passionately, his followers screamed their approval, wands were raised and lit throughout the room.

"I accept." George said after taking a deep, calming breath. Ron was squirming on the ground, opening his mouth to object but found himself still silenced.

"Good choice, Mr. Weasley. Remember, I am not forcing you to join my forces. I'm not even forcing you to choose a side...I'm offering you a chance at a life. Was your precious Dumbledore ever so generous?" Voldemort asked mockingly with a cruel smile, George shuddered and chose to keep his silence. With a wave of his hand Millicent Bulstrode stood and lumbered forward to stand beside George silently.

"Thank you, MiLord." Millicent said in a surprisingly feminine voice, George actually paused to stare at the girl he loved to mock in school. She definitely changed since he last saw her, growing into some of her more masculine features. Her jaw wasn't quite as hard, her hair was tamed, and the light silk dress showed off her hourglass shape.

"Join hands." The Dark Lord commanded, the couple wordlessly grabbed hold of the other's hands, surprising each other as they held on as if their life depended on the simple interaction. With a swift wave of his wand a white ribbon of light tied them together before sinking into their skin. "You will of course have a traditional bonding ceremony, if you so choose."

"Thank you, MiLord." Millicent bowed her head, George seemed frozen at her side. With a quick squeeze to his hand, George followed suite humbly bowing his head in thanks. Wordlessly, George's new betrothed dragged him from the stage to join her mother and father.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley." The Dark Lord's lips curled into a taunting smile as he waved his wand, dispelling the silencing spell. He opened his mouth to restate his offer but Fred leapt forward, his head bowed.

"I thank you for your offer and if it's the same as my twin I humbly accept." Fred said in a rushed breath, not daring to look up. Ron squirmed, loudly slamming his feet onto the stage to try and gain his brother's attention but Fred couldn't look at him.

"Very good. I did hear you were smart." The Dark Lord leaned back in his throne with a smirk, with a subtle nod, Magnolia Flint rose to stand beside Fred.

"Thank you, My Lord." Magnolia said demurely as she curtsied, needing no invitation she grasped Fred's hand in her own.

"So, eager." Voldemort purred as he repeated the process of summoning the white cord, with a satisfied nod.

"Up you get!" Greyback smirked as he roughly pulled the irate redhead to his feet and shoved him towards his master. With a simple flick of his wand, Voldemort released the silencing spell on the youngest Weasley son.

"I'll never bow before you!" Ron spat as soon as he felt the spell lift from his vocal cords. Death eaters jumped to their feet in an uproar, screaming for justice. Draco and Theo exchanged knowing smirks, the dark haired former Slytherin brought Draco into his office to consult on the new house. Hoping to take his friends mind off his missing wife. It didn't work until Theo offered to let Draco design Ron Weasley's daily regimen, the blonde took great pleasure in ensuring that even if his fate would seem to be any man's dream, the red head would be miserable.

"Really?" The Dark Lord raised a brow in challenge as he waved his wand, forcing Ron to his knees. "You really believe I couldn't force you? Think you're will is so strong I could never bend it?"

"Ye-no..." Ron shuddered as he kept his head held high, staring defiantly back Voldemort, the Dark Lord only smiled mockingly before nodding his head.

"Very well, option two. Looks like your services will not be needed, Miss. Parkinson." The Dark Lord chuckled darkly as he clapped his hands, Greyback was dragging Ron off the stage before the redhead could even object. The werewolf successfully silenced the redhead and was holding him tightly in front of him to watch the proceedings. Pansy tried not show her immense relief at not having to take care of the idiotic blood traitor while the rest of the death eaters looked disappointed that there would be no bloodshed.

"Thank you My Lord, for the opportunity to do your will." Pansy curtsied, hiding the smug smile on her face she turned away to to join her family.

"You have all pleased me." The Dark Lord purred as he descended from his platform, the room kneeled as he walked down the wide aisle. "Your Lord is always looking to the future, to expand!"

"Laudem!" The unanimous cheer echoed throughout the great room, wand tips blazed with light in their agreement.

"You see how he fights?" Voldemort waved his hand towards the irate redhead, furiously squirming in Greyback's hold. "Imagine how his sons will fight for what is right when they are properly educated! Obviously, strong magic still runs through their veins so while his brothers are providing us with entertainment...maybe some new weapons for the cause, Ronald Billius Weasley will be providing us the soldiers who will be on the front lines to show the world our power!"

-0-

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked the werewolf hoarsely as they stood alone outside the lavish manor house that Voldemort called home and headquarters. He sat on the ground, his hands bound behind his back as he looked up at the werewolf.

"You're going to be living the dream, Ducky!" Greyback smiled lecherously as he took a deep pull off his cigarette. Ron still looked confused and the werewolf leaned nonchalantly against the stone wall, chuckling. "You're not bent, are ya?"

"No!" Ron gasped, his face flushing a deep red as he squirmed, trying to loosen the bonds on his wrists.

"None of that, you're not going anywhere." Greyback shrugged dismissively tossing the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under his heel. "It means you, Ducky, are going to be swimming in fanny."

"Swimming...in fanny?" Ron's eyes widened comically as he momentarily stopped fidgeting.

"That's right. Little Nott has been setting it up, you're going to be the first of the new house. MiLord will be breeding a new army, with magic...oh, so many things are possible." Greyback sighed happily as he looked around for something. "I'm not privy to all the details but Lucius loves his pillow talk."

"You...and Malfoy?" Ron choked out, his face turning slightly green at the mental image, Greyback barked in laughter, throwing his head back.

"While I'm sure with all that luscious hair I could make him scream like a bitch from behind...he's not my type. I like my bitches a bit more...feral." Greyback smiled roguishly, his yellowed teeth making him look even more animalistic. "Lucius isn't too choosy though, likes to dip into my pack around the full moon. My bitches are wild when they're in heat!"

"Uh.." Ron cringed, totally bewildered at having such a conversation with his captor. A rusted blue pick up truck was driving towards them on the dirt road. Ron became even more confused when the truck rolled to a stop in front of them and Greyback eagerly hopped away from the wall. With surprising strength the werewolf lifted Ron from the ground by his ropes and roughly shoved him in the bed of the truck before climbing in on the passengers side.

"'Ello Remus." Ron heard Greyback greet the driver with his barking laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

_"You're the worst!" Maia snickered as she wiped the pineapple spread from her cheek, Draco lay on his side next to her with smug smirk. It was a beautiful summer afternoon and the couple was lounging lazily in the gardens._

 _"No, darling wife. I'm the best, obviously." Draco said dismissively with a cocky grin as he roughly pulled her on top of him and sat up. Her bright silver eyes widened comically as he swiftly adjusted her legs so she straddled him._

 _"Draco!" Maia scolded him and slapped him shoulder as he pulled her closer, burying his nose in her neck._

 _"Yes, love?" Draco chuckled as she squirmed in his lap, he loved how shy she could still be, even after being married to him for nearly three years._

 _"Anyone could come by at anytime! Your father or your mother...any of your friends or-" Maia lectured a bit shrilly as she looked around wildly before he captured her mouth with his own. Draco's hand was skillfully running up her thigh, using her distracted state to hook his fingers into her silk knickers._

 _"Why do you think I always buy you these dresses?" Draco groaned into her ear as he ground against her eliciting a small gasp from the curly haired witch above him._

 _"Cause you think they're pretty?" Maia said absently as she continued her squirming and frantic search for anyone coming down the usually busy garden path._

 _"No, it's because it's so easy to do this." Draco hissed as he used his free hand to pull down the top of her dress, exposing her breast. Before she could react he covered her mound with his mouth, making her close her eyes and let her head fall back as her hands twisted into his soft blonde locks._

 _"Draco." A silky voice made them both jump apart, Draco in annoyance and Maia was mortified as she hurriedly covered herself up just as the regal figure of the Dark Lord rounded the corner._

 _"My Lord." Draco quickly stood, pulling his stunned wife along with him before bowing his head respectfully._

 _"Mrs. Maia Malfoy, I've longed to meet Draco's bride." The Dark Lord gave her a charming smile as he took her hand in his own and kissed her fingertips, keeping his eyes on the blonde standing stiffly at her side._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lord." Maia curtsied, blushing as he turned his blue eyes on her._

 _"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine." Voldemort purred, stepping forward so that he directly in front of the couple. Draco wrapped a possessive arm around his wife's waist and fought to keep a cool neutral expression in his face._

 _"What brings you here today, My Lord?" Draco asked cordially, drawing the man's attention back to him._

 _"I wasn't aware I needed a reason to visit some of my closest...friends." The Dark Lord frowned as he eyed one of his favorite followers critically._

 _"Ofcourse not! We would love to have you any time!" Maia said quickly, a bright smile on her face. "I've just been so excited to meet you, my family speaks so highly of you and from what I've read.." She trailed off sheepishly as Draco's hold on her waist tightened._

 _"Oh, what have you read?" The Dark Lord stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels casually, a small smile on his face._

 _"That you're a revolutionary! One of the brightest minds since the founders!" Maia gushed, her silver eyes bright as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder._

 _"I don't think I've read those publication...most of what is printed about me is rather out of date, you know." Voldemort shrugged dismissively._

 _"Oh? Well, I've read a few books on your first rise to power, there's a lot of conflicting views but in all of them, you're only working for a better world for us." Maia nodded solemnly, making the Dark Lord's lips twitch in amusement as he watched the bubbly girl._

-0-

"You ready, 'Mione?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously. The original plan was that when they finally had to use the island it would mean defeat, the remaining order members would try and create some kind of life as outcasts. However, he couldn't do that. Couldn't leave one of his oldest friends in the clutches of the darkest wizard in recent history.

"Yes, Harry." Maia sighed irritably as she once again double checked all of their supplies and twirled a spare wand in her fingers. After another two days of not fighting the curse, Harry went out on a limb and gave her one of the many spares he kept stowed away in his bag. Hers was currently in Grimmauld where Tonks left it, or with the death eaters. He let his gaze linger on her, she seemed peaceful, coherent, and once again wearing his quidditch jersey.

"So, then...what's the plan?" Harry taunted with a small smile as he reached out to hold her hand, warmth filled his chest as she laced their fingers together.

"Honestly, we port key back to Grimmauld, we check to see if the floo is operational. If it is, we floo to the shack then floo to Remus's and I hold your hand the whole time because it makes you happy. If not then we rush to the street where I hold your hand and we apparate to three hopefully secure locations before we get to Remus's. If there are death eaters, I hold your hand and stay behind you because it will make you happy." Maia droned monotonously, rolling her eyes.

"Very good, 'Mione." Harry grinned cheekily before he leaned over to plant a lingering kiss on her warm cheek. He pulled her body close to his while using his free hand to clutch at the charm hanging around his neck.

"It will be fine, Harry. We can get everyone out and come back...then we can just stay here, Harry. Grow old." Maia said softly as she leaned her body into his, Harry's heart skipped a beat as he looked into her vacant muddy brown eyes.

"Toujours pur!" Harry exclaimed, keeping a tight hold on the woman beside him. After a brief nauseating ride they landed in a heap on the floor of the drawing room in Grimmauld Place.

"So, nothing that blocks port keys?" Maia asked hesitantly as she stumbled onto her feet, holding her stomach.

"Not this port key." Harry said absently as he held his wand aloft, looking around for any signs of danger. Maia was already at the fireplace, throwing the floo powder in, her shoulders slumped when nothing happened. Harry grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her along towards the exit.

"Harry, I still feel sick." Maia breathed out uncomfortably but Harry didn't falter in his stride, surprised that no one showed up when they arrived.

"Almost there." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as they entered the foyer, his heart stopped when he looked behind him to see Maia deathly pale and her eyes drooping. Pausing for just moment, he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her along, half carrying her out of the townhouse. Out in the setting sun, his heart beat picked up at the sound of multiple people apparating in the street. After casting one glance at the nearly unconscious woman in his arms, he knew they wouldn't make multiple jumps so he closed his eyes and thought of Remus's den.

-0-

"You shouldn't have done that, Harry!" Tonks screamed after they laid Maia down to rest in the spare room. Harry paced in front of her door, running his hands through his hair anxiously.

"What was I to do, Tonks?" Harry demanded loudly, stopping in front of her.

"She's pregnant! You can't be port keying her all over the world and casting spells on her! She could lose the baby!" Tonks barked, her hair turning a bright red as she put her hands on her hips.

"She fought me constantly and I couldn't just leave her on the island! Alone!" Harry snapped and resumed his pacing, Tonks crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the wall, raising a skeptical brow.

"And making her look like Hermione?" Tonks hissed, the raven haired man's steps faltered as he looked at the ground guiltily.

"It was easier." Harry mumbled quietly after a tense moment of silence.

"Easier?" Tonks demanded, eying him critically. Harry took a deep breath before sliding to the floor with his head resting on his knees.

"She smells like her, talks like her, moves like her...Merlin, it was like having her back but it was so hard. I barely lasted a day before I snapped." Harry groaned, pounding his forehead to knees miserably.

"Snapped?" Tonks asked curiously as she moved to sit beside him.

"I can't explain it, Tonks...I just...Merlin, I missed her so much and here was this woman who was so much like her. We were alone and I just needed someone there for me." Harry whispered, staring blankly at the hardwood floor as he rolled the lace from his trainers in his fingers.

"So, you used an unforgivable on her and altered her appearance to look like your best friend that died-" Harry made a strangled sound in his throat as he turned to glare furiously at her and she took a deep breath. "- sorry, disappeared years ago...so that you wouldn't be lonely on a deserted island. Did you do anything else to her?"

"No!" Harry yelled quickly, jerking his head to look at her in horror, Tonks let out a relieved breath and nodded sympathetically.

"It's just...you know she's not Hermione, right?" Tonks asked hesitantly, chewing her lip.

"She could be." Harry whispered to his knees so softly Tonks almost didn't hear him.

-0-

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, 'Mione?" Harry whispered nervously as he sat beside her on the sofa. Maia snorted as she continued playing with Teddy in her lap, not even sparing him a glance.

"It's just exhaustion, Harry. I barely got any sleep on the island, we need to focus on finding out how to save the Weasleys." Maia said softly before she bent down to blow wetly on Teddy's bare stomach, making the toddler erupt in giggles. Harry frowned, knowing that was a lie. She slept like the dead on the island, in his arms. It was because of him that she was so pale and sluggish but they couldn't tell her that.

"Minee!" Teddy laughed happily, his hair turning the same shade of dull brown as her own.

"Such a talented boy you are!" Maia exclaimed with a wide smile, pointedly ignoring Harry's concerned stare. She let him grasp her hand in his own, knowing that it comforted him, the quiet voice in her head telling her make him happy.

"I'm just worried." Harry grumbled as he leaned closer to her to use his free hand to ruffle the boys hair.

"I love you, Harry." Maia said softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment. She shivered, feeling the action was wrong but seeing his blinding smile made her head feel lighter, the demanding little voice was quiet, at least for a moment.

"Moody will be here shortly and we can discuss getting the artifact to break through the wards on headquarters so we can get the Weasleys out." Harry nodded absently, his eyes focused on the woman beside him, his heart constricting painfully. Tonks words from the night before playing over in his head but he forcefully pushed them aside, she could be his 'Mione.

"What are you doing?" Tonks called in a sing song voice as she entered the room, a bubble of apprehension in her stomach as she watched the glamoured and imperioed Mrs. Malfoy play with her son.

"Harry was just telling me about how we are going to get the artifact so we can save his best mate. It will make him happy." Maia chirped brightly before returning her focus to the child on her lap.

"Oh, Harry said you're going to assist?" Tonks asked with an arched brow, her arms folded across her chest. Harry looked down at their joined hands guiltily before turning to face the brunette at his side.

"Yes, it will make him happy." Maia sang in a high pitched voice, making Teddy giggle. Tonks glared angrily at Harry over Maia's head and was about to open her mouth when the front door was thrown open.

"Dora!" Remus exclaimed loudly, slightly out of breath as he pulled a disheveled red head behind him. Ron had a grim smile on his face as he looked around the crowded den, seeing the curly haired woman beside Harry nearly made his heart stop.

"'Mione?" Ron croaked, his throat suddenly dried as she lifted her face to look at him with a bland smile.

"Ron-" Tonks called out warning lay but the redhead could not be stopped. Ron crossed the room in three quick strides and roughly pulled the bewildered girl to her feet, one arm supporting Teddy, her other hand still held tightly by Harry who rose with her.

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed as he pulled her to his chest, wrapping her in his arms tightly. Teddy squirmed and started to scream, forcing Tonks to rush forward and take her crying son from the awkward embrace.

"Uh.." Maia faltered, looking at Harry in confusion as she was lifted from the ground.

"Ron-" Harry said sharply, trying to get his friend to let go of the confused woman who was silent and stiff.

"Merlin, I love you." Ron breathed before he covered her mouth with his own in a harsh kiss. Maia immediately started to fight against his hold, smacking his arms and chest as hard as she could from the awkward angle. The usual floating feeling she endured for her the last few days on the island was stifling as the small voice screamed even louder than her own thoughts of how disgusted she was.

 _You love Harry!..._

 _Never let him kiss you again..._

 _He makes Harry sad..._

 _Make Harry happy..._

"Ron!" Harry shouted, forcefully pushing the redhead off the startled woman, Maia fell heavily back on the sofa. She touched her swollen, abused lips with wide eyes, Harry gripped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I love Harry?" Maia muttered quietly, turning her unfocused eyes Harry in confusion. Ron's eyes widened momentarily before he turned on his oldest friend to glare at him angrily.

"Ron, let me-" Harry put up his hands in surrender and tried to explain in a calm voice but Ron pulled back his arm and punched the raven haired man as hard as he could in the jaw. Harry fell on his back side in shock, holding his mouth.

"You!" Ron snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Harry but words failed him so he turned to the silent woman on the couch and fell to his knees in front of her. "'Mione...I love you. It killed me when they took you but I never gave up. Not like him, he didn't even look. I swore to myself that the next time I saw you I would tell you exactly how I felt, we were me-"

"Ron?" Maia asked cautiously, Ron snapped his head up to stare at the curly haired woman, the same woman who haunted his dreams for years, only to see she wasn't even looking at him but at Harry on the floor. She turned back to look at Ron as if she wasn't sure who he was, like she didn't know him. He froze as he really looked at her for the first time, there was so many things wrong with the woman in front of him. Her eyes were too wide and dull, she was too pale, her nose too straight, lips too plump and pouty, and the adorable grouping of freckles across the bridge of her nose were gone.

"Ron, I need to explain." Harry said urgently as he sat up on his knees beside his friend. Ron looked between them with a confused frown.

"I think we should take this to the other room." Remus spoke for the first time as he watched the trio critically. Harry reached out and grabbed onto Maia's hand tightly, afraid they would make him lift the curse, undo the glamours. She may not be his 'Mione but she was close enough for him, he needed someone who was always on his side. Didn't they see that?

"No!" Ron breathed harshly as he watched Harry take the woman's hand in his own, he looked up to her eyes and saw they were unfocused as if she wasn't completely there. "'Mione..."

"Ron." Maia's brown eyes snapped to his but the vacancy didn't recede. His breath hitched as he studied her closely, leaning into her. She had the same delicate heart shaped face and her smell was so achingly familiar but she didn't look at him with fondness or love like the Hermione in his dreams. She wasn't storming into the room with a book in her hand, prefect badge on her chest to scold him for playing chess for hours on end, she just stared right through him. With eyes that were too dull, too brown to belong to the girl he loved through most of his school years.

"Are you Hermione?" Ron asked bluntly, ignoring Harry and Tonks as they tried to shake their heads, ignored Remus's hand on his shoulder to stop.

"I'm..I.." Maia faltered, her face pinched with confusion and the redhead stared as he watched the conflicting emotions in her eyes. She closed her eyes taking a deep steadying breath.

 _Harry love you..._

 _Harry wants Hermione..._

 _You could be Hermione..._

 _For him, you could be anyone..._

"I think we should take this to the other room." Tonks exclaimed sternly, shoving her son into Maia's arms as Remus and Harry attempted to pull Ron away from the woman. Maia shook silently, her arms automatically wrapped themselves securely around the babbling toddler as she steadied herself.

"No! What did you do to 'Mione?!" Ron shouted angrily as he stood, pointing an accusing finger in Harry's face.

"I-Ron! We should talk about this in the other room. I'm sure you're hungry and I would like to know what happened. We came back to rescue you." Harry sighed, rubbing the scar on his forehead with the heel of his hand.

"No! I just survived torture at Malfoy Manor! I watched Draco Sodding Malfoy cut my mother into ribbons and Bellatrix Fucking Lestrange use me as a pincushion!" Ron shouted hysterically, Harry put up his hands to try and silence the man but it was no use. Even with Teddy whimpering in Maia's arms, the three order members fought futilely to calm him. "If that wasn't enough Narcissa Cunt-Bollocking Malfoy had to join in, feeding me potions to stay awake so Lord Bloody Vol-"

"No!" Tonks shrieked, jumping on Ron's back to cover his mouth with both hands to stop the taboo word from falling from his lips. They fell to the ground in a heap, Ron pinning the petite ex-auror under his body. Remus growled deep in his throat before he reached down and ripped the man off his wife by the back of his robes. Maia sat back watching everything through a foggy haze, her lips moving silently.

 _Malfoy_

"Are you insane?!" Remus spat, holding Ron by the scruff of his neck. Harry tried to push his body between them but Remus easily threw him to the floor with his free hand.

 _Malfoy_

"Remus..." Tonks said cautiously as she got to her feet, holding up her hands to show she was unarmed. The voice was losing strength as it shrieked in Maia's head, her lips kept mouthing the familiar names.

 _Narcissa_

"No! I risked my life and blew my cover to save him from the work shops. My alpha and maker had to die!" Remus snarled, pressing his face harshly into Ron's so their noses were touching. It was a strange attachment wolves developed for their alpha, even if they hated and resented the wolf they could never feel that way towards their alpha. "Then you want to bring them down on my house?! Where my son sleeps?!"

 _Bellatrix_

"Fuck! Rem-" Ron tried to push the werewolf away but he wasn't strong enough, a small voice made them all freeze.

 _Draco_

"I'm...Voldemort." Maia said in a pained whisper. Remus and Tonks pulled their wands while Ron dove to the side just as the front door was blasted open. The married couple opened with a round of stunners while the redhead scrambled to find something to defend himself with just as snatchers flooded the house. Harry looked between the door and Maia before diving for her, grabbing her face roughly with both hands to force her to look at him.

"You're MY 'Mione." Harry whispered harshly, her shoulder relaxed instantly letting him know she may be fighting but she had not broken the curse yet. He quickly ripped the silver chain from his neck and shoved it into her hand. "You love me and want to make me happy. You will protect Teddy, above all else, protect him. You love me, do-"

"Ooh, what do we have here?" Scarbior cried out victoriously as he stepped into the room. Four of his snatchers surrounded Remus, Tonks laid unconscious at his feet, two men lay stunned and bleeding nearby. Three had Ron backed into a corner as he brandished a chair to defend himself while two others snatched Harry up by the back of his shirt. No one approached the quiet woman sitting on the couch holding the screaming child.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Harry snarled as Scabior crossed the room to look at the woman closely, her plain brown eyes staring at the opposite wall, unseeing.

"We've got Potty, shiny new stud, a dead werewolf, a wanted ministry runaway, and you." Scabior smirked as he roughly pulled the silent woman to her feet, she instinctively cradled Teddy close. "Who are you?"

"I'm...I" Maia faltered blinking sluggishly as she looked around the room, Remus and Tonks lay unconscious together, Ron was magically bound in the corner and Harry was fighting furiously with his captors. Two more snatchers came forward to bind his hands behind his back as another started to search him. The unconscious snatchers were being revived and scolded by a short man who slapped them repeatedly in the head.

"Don't know, sweet?" Scabior taunted with a mocking smile. "You look familiar...but Bellatrix killed you, innit?"

"I.." Maia tried again, her face scrunched up with effort to clear her mind, make the voice telling her to somehow grab Harry and run to shut up for just a moment. She turned to see Harry staring at her with such intensity as if silently willing her to do his bidding. "I love Harry?"

"Bet you do, sweet. Bet the Malfoys will pay big for Potter's dead mudblood girlfriend." Scabior chuckled as he waved his wand to bind her.

"Stupefy!" Maia pulled Harry's wand from its place behind her on the couch so fast it took the snatcher off guard and he fell back, unconscious. The other snatchers lunged forward to grab her but Maia threw herself into the couch and waved her wand in a high arch, bringing it down to point at the floor. "Beneficio!"

"Wha-?" The closest snatcher was thrown back as his world seemed to tilt off access. The floor beneath them pulled away from the foundation, knocking them all on their backs. Maia quickly scrambled to her feet, rushing for the door without a backwards glance. The small child in her arms wailed in her ear, his chubby fists pulling anxiously at her curls. The soft voice was furious, screaming at her to get Teddy to safety. She only got as far as the street before her world went black.

-0-0-

 **Kalik: Traduzido usando o google tão desculpe por quaisquer erros. Você terá que esperar e ver como maia será resgatado! Obrigado por tomar o tempo para ler! Apenas mais alguns capítulos. Como para maia regaing suas memórias, eu quero que seja uma surpresa, mas faria o final mais trágico, você não acha**

 **Chester99 gets it! Yes, she's completely trapped and tied down to Draco no matter what. Bellatrix and Narcissa went to a lot of trouble to make Maia into their image of the perfect Black witch. BTW I love option two :)**

 **DianneBaquiran: yes, Harry has been controlling her with the imperio curse. I wasn't really sure how to show Maia's internal struggle and her own thoughts...**


	16. Chapter 16

_"But it's so fascinating! How could you not be curious?" Maia demanded as she flipped idly through a book on blood rituals. Draco scowled at his ever precocious wife, she never could take a simple answer like 'magic' and let a mystery remain unsolved._

 _"It is considered one of Our Lord's greatest secrets, the only one present the night of his rebirth has barely left his side. Even when he does he's always in his rat form so he can flee back to the Dark Lord's side." Draco shrugged, trying to look bored as if unaffected by the topic of conversation._

 _"Draco, some of these books claim that he melted or simply vanished! Like he became pure magic without a physical body!" Maia waved her notes in front of Draco's face as if it would prove that the secret rebirth ritual and everything around The Dark Lord's rise was absolutely fascinating._

 _"Love, there are somethings that are best left alone. I know that it hurts your head to leave a mystery unsolved but trust me. If the Dark Lord were to find you've been studying his rebirth, he will not be pleased." Draco said firmly, taking the stacks of parchments covered with her hand written notes. Multiple theories on how he somehow persevered his magical core and bound himself to the earth as well as dark rituals that could create a physical body stared back at him. He was beyond amazed that she somehow had time to race through her studies as well as dedicate time to such in depth research on something the wizarding world accepted as an act of Merlin himself._

 _"Wouldn't it be beneficial to make improvements to the ritual?" Maia scowled as her husband shoved the parchments into a rucksack, a rucksack she knew he would be hiding or destroying._

 _"Improvements?!" Draco hissed, his eyes widened as he stared at her as if she lost her mind. "He was able to bring himself back from the dead as well as build his own snake like body. If that doesn't scream the true heir of Slytherin..."_

 _"Well, I figured that he would have preferred to look more wizard than snake...and as a magical construct-" Maia lectured as she slipped a book from her pile, Draco advanced on her. His whole body was stiff as he roughly covered her mouth with his hand._

 _"Never say such things again. That is an order, I will entertain many of your intellectual pursuits but not this one. If The Dark Lord knew that your were researching his resurrection, let alone that we had these books...it would be treason." Draco hissed quietly, his gray eyes boring into her own, begging her to understand. Maia's bright eyes widened in understanding, if they were found guilty of treason they were better off dead than what he would do to them to make an example._

 _"I understand." Maia said weakly once Draco removed his hand from her mouth. He swiftly kissed her cheek and shouldered the bag that contained all her research before leaving the library. The curly haired witch sat back in her chair chewing her lip, it would probably be best that the information she learned about the magical construct the Dark Lord created was kept secret._

-0-

"You're sure?' The Dark Lord demanded as he sat leisurely on this throne. He was scheduled to have a meeting with Blaise Zabini to talk more about his extensive collection of Italian curses when Fenrir's beta came to inform him of a fire.

"Yes, MiLord." The scruffy werewolf nodded eagerly. "One of our newer pack members must have lost control of the automobile. We all felt the moment our Alpha died, we checked the magical signatures. One Weasley was thrown from the wreckage, two werewolves trapped in the cab. All burnt beyond recognition."

"Who was this new pack member?" Voldemort asked suspiciously, his finger steepled beneath his bony chin. The werewolf shuddered as the Dark Lord's reptilian features distorted into a scowl.

"We don't know, MiLord." The werewolf cowered under his glare. "Apparently, Fen has been chasing him for years...he turned him when he was a babe and he was waiting for him to return like the prodigal son."

"How poetic, the prodigal son leading to the father's demise. Who's your leader now!?" Voldemort demanded, tiring of the cowardly wolf in front of him.

"As beta.." The werewolf started but closed his mouth quickly when he saw the scathing glare on the Dark Lord's face.

"Choose a new leader, I don't want to have to leave piddle pads out when I call on you." The Dark Lord scowled, waving a hand to silently dismiss him. Just as the werewolf made it to the large double doors, he was knocked out of the way as Scabior and at least fifteen of his snatchers sauntered in, looking far too smug.

"My Lord, I have a gift!" Scabior bowed and waved his arm dramatically, his snatchers stepped back exposing Harry Potter and his friends all magically bound and unconscious.

"How did you manage this?" Voldemort stood quickly and made his way towards them, keeping a neutral mask on his face.

"Apparently, Potter's little mudblood girlfriend isn't so dead...bit dim though, she broke the taboo." Scabior smiled smugly as he rocked back on his heels, threading his thumbs into his belt loops.

"Really, you think Bella would lie to me?" The Dark Lord leaned in close to Harry's face, reaching out to lightly touch the Lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Instantly, the raven haired man's face scrunched up in pain and started to struggle against his magical restraints but remained unconscious. He didn't even bother to look at the other captives before he glared at the snatcher.

"I'm not sure about that but she managed to flee, by the time we made it onto the street she was gone." Scabior said nervously, thinking maybe he shouldn't have mentioned the girl at all. The Dark Lord was known for having high expectations that his followers rarely met.

"I suppose, I will just have to call Bella and see what she has to say about this, hmm?" Voldemort said nonchalantly as he snapped his fingers. Peter Pettigrew seemed to appear from thin air, changing swiftly from his rat form. He shadowed his master at all times, alerting him to the on goings of his followers.

"Y-yes, MiLord." Peter said timidly, bowing his head.

"Your arm." The Dark Lord said shortly, Peter didn't hesitate to offer up his right arm to his master, Voldemort pulled the sleeve back with a sneer before touching the black skull and snake tattoo with his wand. The pudgy diminutive man's knees shook as he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood from the pain of his master's targeted calling. It was only moments later the pain stopped and Bellatrix arrived in a flume of black smoke.

"You called, My Lord?" Bellatrix purred as she skipped towards the group, upon seeing Harry Potter bound and seemingly asleep made her freeze in her tracks. "Did you find her, Master?"

"No, Bella. It was only these that were brought in. Scabior here seems to think you would lie to your Lord." Voldemort said silkily as he reached out to towards Bellatrix's face, stopping just before he made contact. The curly haired witch closed her eyes as if mesmerized by the presence of his hand so close to her skin.

"Why does Scabior doubt my loyalty?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly as she opened her eyes to stare at the dirty man shuffling his feet nervously.

"He says that he found Potter's mudblood girlfriend...that she broke the taboo but that's not possible because you killed her." The Dark Lord said in a harsh clipped tone as he stared into her eyes critically.

"Is he sure that it was the mudblood? I did cut her into pieces before turning her to ash so I could sprinkle her on the shores of Bumblebee's tomb. I thought it poetic." Bellatrix cackled before turning her stormy grey eyes to Scabior, her smile grew feral as she took a step towards him.

"No, Bella." The Dark Lord said firmly as if reining in an animal, her shoulders became tense as she stopped in her tracks. "He brought me Potter."

"If he brought Potter, where is my sweet?" Bellatrix demanded, glaring venomously at Scabior who stared at the floor with interest. He regretted ever mentioning the daft girl that got away.

"Shall we wake them and find out?" Voldemort chuckled as he raised his wand, the snatchers practically diving away from the bound order members. "Shall we call Draco?"

"Of course, My Lord. Although, Draco and Narcissa have been slaving away in the library following a lead. Something about an island..." Bellatrix said absently, her eyes now focused on Potter. He was the key to finding Maia and she only hoped her master would let her play.

"An island? Thinking of a vacation?" The Dark Lord said with a smirk as he roughly grabbed Pettigrew's arm and touched the man's tattoo with his wand briefly.

"No, My Lord...in fact." Bellatrix smiled brightly as she lunged forward, pulling the collar of Harry's shirt. She pouted in disappointment before she stepped back to stand beside her Lord. "He had a port key around his neck the last time I saw him."

"Perhaps Draco's wife is brighter than I thought." The Dark Lord nodded approvingly as he waved his wand, waking the group of order members. There was a collective gasp as they all opened their eyes, looking around wildly. Everyone but Harry froze when they saw Voldemort standing before them, looking snake like and smug. Harry continued his search, twisting his body around with difficulty to find Maia and Teddy, when he couldn't see them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Potty missing his mudblood?" Scabior taunted with a gleeful smile but was silenced as Bellatrix sent a bolt of light towards him and he ducked his head just in time.

"Ahh, Potter. So long I have waited to welcome you into my home." The Dark Lord said with a twisted smile, Bellatrix sneered from his side, glaring at each order member in turn. Draco arrived in a plume of black smoke and smoothed down his robes, pausing when he saw Potter bound on the floor.

"Have you found her?" Draco asked stoically, looking around the room for his curly haired wife, trying to keep the eagerness and hope from showing on his features.

"No, apparently a ghost broke the taboo. Then managed to escape." The Dark Lord said coolly, glaring pointedly at Scabior who hung his head in shame.

"Teddy?" Tonks said in a panicked whisper as she looked around frantically.

"Who is this Teddy?" Voldemort demanded, making all the order members freeze. All of them stopped trying to loosen their magical bindings as they stared back at the Dark Lord in fear.

"Yes, Nymphadora...who is Teddy?" Bellatrix cackled as she raised her wand after an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Bella! You take liberties that are not yours!" Voldemort barked as he flicked his wand, Bellatrix fell to the floor on her knees in pain. Draco's eyes widened in shock but forced himself to stay still as his aunt silently endured the torture curse. There was a reason women weren't accepted into the Dark Lord's ranks, purebloods viewed their women as fragile treasures. It went against all his teachings to watch his lord turn his wand on his aunt and it shook him that anyone would dare hurt a Black witch. After what felt like an eternity she let out a pained scream, bearing her bloodied teeth.

"Apologies, MiLord." Bellatrix grunted as she spit the blood from her mouth, keeping her eyes to the floor. The order members exchanged disturbed and disgusted glances as they watched the most fearsome female death eater acting so beaten and submissive.

"I will call my faithful followers to watch as the last obstacle is removed!" Voldemort said gleefully, eyeing Harry as if he was a juicy steak. Harry shuddered in disgust and tried to move back, hide himself away from the crazed man's gaze. "Take them to the dungeon!"

"Yes, My Lord." Draco nodded and rushed forward to grab Harry, dragging him to his feet. The Dark Lord saw the calculating look in his grey eyes and scowled, raising his wand to throw the blonde across the large room. Bellatrix gasped, her eyes widened as her nephew fell painfully on his side.

"You are not to touch them, Draco. If I need your assistance I will tell you." The Dark Lord sneered as Draco dragged himself to his feet, holding his arm tight to his side.

"Ofcourse, My Lord. Potter is yours, just as he's always been. I only hoped to ask where my wife was." Draco said through gritted teeth as he held his elbow in pain.

"Well, Potter? What did you do with Draco's darling wife?" Voldemort purred as one of the snatchers grabbed Harry by the back of his robes and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"She's gone, not going to find her." Harry said smugly, a dark glint to his eyes, a sense of satisfaction bubbled inside him as he watched his old school rival deflate.

"Oh, did Potter learn to play?" The Dark Lord loomed over the raven haired man with a twisted grin on his face, Harry just smiled up at him without a care in the world. His 'Mione was safe with his godson, she obviously wasn't captured and as long as his curse held strong she would keep running.

"Play?" Harry chuckled, straining to get away from the snatcher jerkily. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to play, Riddle."

"Crucio! You will not call me that!" Voldemort snapped, his reptilian features scrunching up into a menacing scowl as he watched the young man fall to his knees. Harry bit his tongue, not wishing to give them the satisfaction of screaming. He distantly heard someone shout out but it was followed by a sickening crack and Harry felt the pain stop.

"You don't like hearing your own name?" Harry croaked as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees, swallowing down the bile. When he looked up he found that his arch nemesis wasn't even looking at him but at one of the snatchers. His stomach dropped when he saw one of his oldest friends with a bloodied face, his nose was obviously broken and his lip was already swelling from the large gash.

"Stop bruising my stud!" Voldemort sneered down at the snatcher who just slammed Ron's face into the stone floor. The snatcher frowned and trembled but pulled Ron to his feet much more gently, the redhead spat blood and what looked to be a tooth on the floor before turning his glare to the Dark Lord.

"I'm not your stud! You'll have to kill me before I do anything you want!" Ron hissed venomously, his hands curled into tight fists to keep the pain off his face. Draco moved slowly to stand beside his aunt, they exchanged a quick glance before turning their matching grey eyes hungrily to Harry before them.

"You will do as I say, I appreciate your steel...that's why I'm going to harness it into my army." The Dark Lord smirked as the redhead lost all color in his face. "Now though, I have a metamorphmagus...oh you would make excellent soldiers."

"What?" Tonks whispered, looking between Voldemort and Ron fearfully, Remus snarled angrily from behind her.

"You will not touch my mate!" Remus growled viciously, straining himself to free his hands. The snatcher beside him just scoffed as he took his bound wrists and pulled upwards, towards his shoulders, making Remus cry out.

"I wonder...pureblood pup...or would it be purebred pups?" Voldemort said airily, making the snatchers chuckle around him. "I could find you a nice feral bitch, oh yes...I like that. With a little help, we could kennel train them. With magic we can have full time wolves! No more waiting till the full moon! Of all the times for Fen to go and get himself blown up!"

-0-

"Are you sure about this, my Dragon?" Narcissa asked nervously as she followed her son and sister through the corridors.

"Mother, it is the only way to find out what Potter did with my wife. The Dark Lord if gong to publicly execute him tomorrow and he would not allow me to question him." Draco whispered urgently, Bellatrix looked troubled at his side. They both came to an unspoken agreement not to tell Narcissa that her sister was punished. He never before raised his wand against her and it shook the curly haired witch that he would punish her for merely threatening to curse a captive. Narcissa may be the youngest of the Black witches but she learned from her sisters how to be ruthless and protect her own.

"Then, I'll come. Watch over the door, make sure that no one comes to call." Narcissa nodded in determination as Bellatrix reached out and grasped her hand.

"Mother, he will be displeased if he finds us there...he gave us explicit instructions not to approach his prisoners. He's been making plans for Potter's friends." Draco hissed, his grey eyes pleading that his mother stay behind.

"Maia is a Black, family is always first, my Dragon." Narcissa said firmly taking her son's hand in her own and they were gone from the drawing room.

"Come, we need to hurry. Yaxley should be relieved soon, it will be much easier if Mulciber is on guard." Narcissa said urgently as they apparated just outside the grounds of headquarters. The sun would be rising soon but for now the grounds were peaceful and silent.

"Francis does love to play." Bellatrix snickered, a small smile on her face but her eyes were hard. They silently made their way into the side entrance of the large manor, Draco lead them through the familiar corridors that lead to dungeons.

"There he is." Draco whispered, putting up his arm to stop his aunt and mother from moving forward. Francis Mulciber was asleep in his chair beside the dungeon door, his hood up with his heavy cloak tightly around him.

"Francis!" Bellatrix sang out softly as she left her family standing in the corridor, Mulciber grumbled in his sleep and let out a soft snore as Bellatrix approached him. The curly haired witch smirked as reached out and yanked his hood back, startling him from his sleep.

"Who's tha?!" Mulciber demanded, whipping out his wand and looking around in a panic.

"Francis." Bellatrix purred as she placed her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back in his chair before she swung her leg around to straddle him.

"Mmm, Bella. What are you doing here?" Mulciber groaned in satisfaction as his hands came up to rest heavily on her hips.

"I just wanted to visit." Bellatrix whispered huskily as she leaned over him, their faces only inches apart.

"Oh yeah? Come to keep me warm?" Mulciber said as he leaned into her, he never had a chance as Bellatrix pulled her wand and pointed it under his chin. His eyes widened in shock before he felt someone pull his head back and pour cool liquid into mouth. He tried to spit it out but found his throat too relaxed and the potion easily made its way down.

"Obliviate." Bellatrix whispered just a moment before Mulciber's eyes closed, in a deep dreamless sleep that would last at least four hours.

"Hurry!" Narcissa hissed as she placed a disillusionment charm on herself. Draco wasted no time in grabbing his aunt by the hand and pulling her down the dungeons steps. Voldemort converted the entire cellar into a large but somehow cramped dungeon, it stretched beyond the length of the old manor home and was filled with iron cells. The overwhelming smell of death and decay almost made Draco double over as a wave of nausea overcame him.

"Disgusting." Draco sneered as he covered his mouth and nose with a silk handkerchief from his pocket. Bellatrix blanched but moved past him to lead the way to the high security cells, their Lord had them built during the conversion. One in particular was built specifically for Potter when he was captured. At the time he rambled about being undecided on keeping Potter alive as a trophy or killing him and mounting his body in Diagon Alley for the public to see.

"There." Bellatrix whispered, pointing out an iron door with a metal bars that allowed a view inside. They did not spare a glance for the filthy prisoners who moaned pitifully, scrambling to put as much distance between themselves and the death eaters in their cramped cells.

"Well, let's hope this works." Draco grunted as he pulled a severed arm from the small bag he kept on his hip. One of the Weasleys cut down Thoros Nott two years previously, Bellatrix thought to keep a piece of him just in case. He couldn't be more grateful, even if he scoffed when she was placing in under multiple stasis charms to keep it fresh. There was a small plate beside the door surrounded by runes, Draco pressed the hand onto it, letting it slice the palm.

"Even in death, he was still in the inner circle." Bellatrix whispered gleefully as the runes slowly lit up, then there was a faint click and the door cracked open. Draco and Bellatrix stepped into a dark stone room, Harry Potter and his friends hung from chains mounted from the ceiling.

"Well, Potter. It's been a while...hours, in fact." Draco drawled, wrapping the severed arm before he placed it back in the bag. Harry jerked violently against the chains that held his arms above his head, his friends were all eerily silent but none of them looked like they were able to sleep in their positions.

"What do you want now, Malfoy? Didn't your master say you weren't allowed near me?" Harry grunted, pain flaring in his shoulders as he struggled.

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to find out where my wife is." Draco said nonchalantly as he reached into his bag once again to pull out a small potion phial. Tonks, Remus, and Ron immediately started to trying to lunge at the blonde, their restraints keeping them on their toes.

"Shhh, pets." Bellatrix cooed as she twirled her wand between her fingers, looking between them all impatiently.

"Malfoy! What are you do-?!" Harry shouted frantically as Draco lurched forward, cutting him off by roughly grabbing him by the face. The blonde stayed silent as he tilted Harry's head back and pulled the stopper from the phial with his teeth. Just as he was about to pour a measured dose down his school rival's throat the door being thrown open with a loud clang made him freeze.

"Draco...Bella... I'm so disappointed in you." The Dark Lord hissed dangerously. Draco slowly turned to find Voldemort glaring at him wearing his human glamour, his blue eyes burned brightly with anger. Beside him stood his father with a smug smile, an arm wrapped intimately around his mother who has tears in her eyes as she looked from her son to her sister.

-0-0-0-

 **So, the snatchers are still separate from death eaters. Mostly half-bloods with no connections to the community...so, Draco wouldn't be sent out to investigate taboo being broken.**

 **Even if Draco and Hermione didn't have much interaction outside of flashbacks in this story, it is dramione fic. No matter how flawed...**


	17. Chapter 17

_The Fall of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

 _In 1723 Betelgeuse Black was murdered by an assassin, rumored to be hired by a rival house. No suspects were ever brought to trial and with no surviving male heirs, the House of Black fell. It was to be torn apart, properties, vaults, even the ladies of the house were to be separated amongst the other Noble and Ancient Houses of the time; Slytherin, Moran, and Fawcett. The ladies of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black disagreed that their house was in ruins._

 _The Black born witches refused to give up their family magic, some even magically renounced their husbands and children of their husband's families. While technically the last coven was destroyed in 1456 then outlawed amongst the old families, the Black witches banded together to reclaim the blood of their house._

 _Together, five witches stood behind their chosen heiress, only living child of Betelgeuse Black, Ursa Black (after renouncing her marriage to House Shafiq), to complete the blood ritual now known as Nigridonum Ortum. In effect, any witch or wizard with a Black parent or grandparent would be compelled to accept Black family magic. At the time, blood magic was in its prime, there were many casualties of witches and wizards found guilty of attempting to steal or replicate the magic of House Black. A new family structure was built from the ashes, the house grew and flourished until November of 1981. Currently, Black holdings are still in a state of limbo after the heir to the house was imprisoned, the confusion stemming from the suspected death of the younger son in the summer of 1980. (Regulus Black, born third of April1961, body never recovered)_

 _The Wizengamot(est. 1707), still in its infancy, was powerless to over turn the rituals effects as magic herself blessed The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black with rebirth._

-0-

"Wake up!" Maia's eyes snapped open as a gruff voice shouted and large hands violently shook her from the darkness. Her head was clear for the first time in days and her stomach lurched before she rolled to her side and emptied its contents on the carpeted floor. Blearily she looked around when all of the bile was cleared from her throat. An elderly man, she recognized as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, scowled down at her from her place on the small camp bed. Trying to sit up, she found her leg shackled to the metal frame, with a subtle glance, she realized she wasn't anywhere she recognized. The room was practically bare but clean, with only the lone camp bed and a table with an oil lamp to illuminate the depressing room.

"Alastor! We agreed to talk to her together, you won't get your answers by bullying her or poring potions down her throat." A stern woman at the doorway snapped. Maia turned to see the former transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, glaring angrily at the famed disfigured auror. The way he kept an eye on her while the other magical eye whirled around to settle on the new comer made Maia shudder with disgust.

"Where am I?" Maia croaked, her throat dry and burned from her bout of nausea. Looking down she saw she was wearing only a pair of short cotton shorts and a Gryffindor jersey.

"You're safe, for now." Moody said gruffly as he settled his magical eye on her, it whirled as it seemed to analyze her. Minerva moved swiftly into the room to stand beside the man with a wooden leg. Without needing to be asked she conjured a fine crystal goblet and with another flick of her wand filled it with cool water.

"Here, I understand you've been under the influence of some interesting spell work. Do you remember who cast the glamours and the imperius?" Minerva asked gently, looking up she still had a cold, stern look about her. Maia shrugged, greedily drinking down the entire contents of the goblet. Once it was empty she stared down at the crystal in horror.

"We're not here ta poison ya, silly bint." Moody said gruffly as he took the goblet from her loose grip. "Where you and Potter been?"

"You expect me to answer your questions even if you refuse to even tell me where I am?" Maia scoffed, feeling only slightly better after the refreshing drink.

"You don't have a choice here, girly!" Moody snarled as he waved his wand to conjure a set of comfortable chair for the himself and Minerva.

"You kidnapped me! Cast an unforgivable on me to..." Maia choked, flashes of her time on the island, Potter's hopeful glances, the Weasley man kissing her, fighting to reclaim her mind...a baby. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's safe with his grandmother." Minerva said primly, cutting off Moody's retort.

"Show me and I'll tell you all about how sick your little savior really is." Maia said haughtily, ignoring the way both of her captors stiffened at the insinuation. She was fortunate, she supposed since Potter didn't force himself on her but she vividly remembered his not so subtle touches. A shiver of disgust wracked her body as she thought of how close he constantly placed himself in their time alone, the pathetic pleading glances.

"You're-" Moody started but Minerva's hand on his forearm made him shut mouth with a snap.

"No harm, she's unarmed. She's only concerned about the welfare of the bairn." Minerva said firmly with an approving smile. As if perhaps she thought Maia could be one of them because she was concerned about a child. She smothered the urge to laugh, thinking of Bellatrix and her dollies. Instead, Maia only sneered at the woman as she was released from her shackle. When she moved to stand, careful to avoid her pile of sick, she felt a wand poking her in the stomach.

"She somehow managed to free her little friend, bring her cohorts down on our headquarters, and reveal Remus's home." Moody growled, keeping both of his eyes on Maia as she sneered derisively. "She's not the dainty little pureblood wife we thought."

"You're the one who brought me into your henhouse." Maia snapped, looking between the two. Minerva quickly looked away, avoiding her accusing glare while Moody just scoffed.

"Well, let's go!" Moody snapped, keeping his wand on her stomach. Minerva lead them from the room into a larger sitting room. It was very clean and cozy, pictures of smiling wizards and witches covered the walls while a large black picture box blared about MONSTER MATTRESS SALES! If the bright flashing letters were an indication. Morning light flooded flooded the small room through the windows, letting Maia know she had been unconscious at least through the night.

"What are you doing?" A rough feminine voice demanded from one of the room's doorway.

"Mummy?" Maia's eyes widened as she took in what she first thought was her beloved Bella. She looked too old, too worn, her grey eyes too dull to possibly be the woman she came to love as a mother. Even after years imprisoned, Bellatrix was still beautiful.

"What?" The woman demanded but fell into a hacking cough, bringing a paper tissue to cover her mouth quickly.

"Who are you?" Maia demanded, not taking her eyes of the elderly woman's fragile form.

"Gran!" Teddy Lupin hopped of the couch to run to the woman who was doubled over as she coughed.

"Teddy! Go into the bedroom, don't come out unless I tell you." The woman rasped, messaging her throat. The three year old only turned to look at the other occupants in the room, his face broke into a bright smile as his eyes landed on Maia.

"Miney!" Teddy shouted happily before he rushed forward to hug her legs with his chubby arms.

"Hello." Maia breathed softly as she bent down to pick up the small child. He immediately wrapped his small arms around her neck and laughed happily as looked at her closely.

"Funny!" Teddy exclaimed, scrunching up his face in concentration, turning his hair to mimic the same raven curls as Maia's. She smirked as he blinked, copying her bright silver orbs.

"Such a talented boy!" Maia whispered with a warm smile as she held him close, turning to look suspiciously at the order members. Her eyes rested on Teddy's grandmother, who could only be Andromeda Tonks, née black. The third Black sister who abandoned her family to marry a muggle. Narcissa was brief when she spoke of her wayward oldest sister, still too painful to speak of the abandonment. Bellatrix and Narcissa always made one thing clear of being a Black, one never abandons family. "So, you must be the famous 'Meda!"

"Teddy!" The Bellatrix look-a-like stumbled forward to snatch the toddler from Maia's arms. She moved to relinquish her hold but Teddy was not amused and immediately shrieked as if burned as he only clung to the curly haired witch tighter. Andromeda struggled for a moment before roughly dragging the screaming child from Maia's arms.

"As if I would harm a child." Maia sneered, her heart clenching painfully as she looked at Teddy's miserable face. The toddler squirmed and shrieked, trying to get out of his Grandmother's hold.

"As you can see Teddy is just fine! Now how about you tell us about where you've been the last four days?" Moody grunted, putting himself between Maia and Andromeda.

"Potter took me to some island. Everything is very fuzzy still..." Maia trailed off looking at the screaming child in Andromeda's arms. They moved to sit in the den, Minerva moved to turn the moving picture box off, making Teddy scream louder. The wayward Black sister sighed as she held Teddy tightly on her lap, making soft cooing sounds to try and settle him.

"Where did you hear that name?" Andromeda demanded, cutting off before he could open his mouth.

"Don't recognize family? I suppose you wouldn't know the meaning of the word." Maia snapped harshly, fighting the urge to grab the screaming child away from the gobsmacked woman.

"Let's get-" Moody snarled but Minerva touched his shoulder to silence him before she took her place beside Andromeda. Maia internally rolled her eyes, just because her husband tried to keep the war and violence outside their home it didn't mean she did not read or listen to Bellatrix when she would rant about interrogation techniques.

"Family? So, I suppose your a Black? Why haven't I ever heard of you?" Andromeda gasped in a ragged voice, Minerva passed her a wrapped hard candy which she accepted gratefully.

"Perhaps because you abandoned your family?" Maia sneered as she relaxed back in her chair.

"Ha! Family! They disowned me!" Andromeda shrieked, startling the child in her arms once more, Minerva grabbed the stuffed dragon from the table and handed it over to the screaming child.

"Did they disown you before or after you ran out without a word to even your sisters?" Maia snapped, her lip curling in disgust as the woman looked like she'd been slapped. "Oh, I've talked to Cissie and Trixie about you. They found a way for you to have your darling muggle. Edward was it? Heard he didn't make it a year after the ministry fell."

"You don't talk about him! You have n-" Andromeda snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Maia, tears filling her eyes.

"I have no right? I'm a Black! You left your family! Then proceeded to ignore them as if they meant nothing!" Maia exclaimed, her bright eyes flashing in irritation. "You dare tell me what I have the right to speak of when your people organized an attack on your house!"

"Who are you?" Andromeda demanded after a tense moment of silence.

"Didn't even know you baby cousin became a father?" Maia asked mockingly, a sickly sweet smile twisting on her face, making her resemblance to Bellatrix increase tenfold.

"Sirius?" Andromeda gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, I'm sure he has plenty of little bastards running around. I suppose my dearly departed uncle wasn't one for family either." Maia snorted derisively at their stunned faces.

"Reggie?" Andromeda whispered, tears filling her already bloodshot eyes.

"Oh yes, my father made sure that I was kept safe after your little roost killed him." Maia sniffed haughtily, her shoulders tense as she clenched her fists tightly in her lap.

"Reggie never married, never had a child." Andromeda gasped, shaking her head in denial.

"Oh, he was quite happy with his wife, you know one of the best spies we ever had." Maia smirked as the order members appeared to be hanging on her every word. "Amazing woman, Marlene McKinnon...well, Black."

"Nonsense!" Moody snapped, finding his voice first. He personally trained her into the corps before she became a hit witch.

"She was five years his senior!" Andromeda hissed, completely scandalized.

"They were matched from the time they were babes." Maia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she examined her cuticles with interest.

"I don't believe you." Andromeda hissed, idly running her fingers through Teddy's black curls.

"This is a nice family reunion and all but let's get back to what's important. Why haven't we ever heard of this island?" Moody demanded.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not an order member so how am I suppose to know about Potter's little shag island? All I know is he had enough ladies clothes to make me wonder about more than his sanity. Not that I think there's anything wrong with it but I would think he's totally bent if his one command wasn't for me to..." Maia trailed off, her breath catching in her throat as tears filled her eyes. The women looked at her with pity while Moody eyed her with suspicion. Teddy didn't seem to like his new friend upset because he wailed even louder and jerkily reached out to her.

"He what?" Moody growled, his wand slowly lowering. Maia chewed her lip, looking between the order members and the crying child nervously. They were still disoriented learning about her parentage.

"He..he.." Maia choked, bringing a hand to her mouth to dramatically sniffle before she moved forward and snatched Teddy from Andromeda's lap. Moody's wand was up and trained on her almost immediately but he paused as the child seemed to calm in her arms and bury his face in her curls.

"Stop!" Andromeda shouted as she lunged forward to reclaim her grandson, a hacking cough erupted from her. Minerva was quick to wrap a supportive arm around the woman's shoulders before she fell from the couch. Moody handed her a box of tissues as her entire frame shook with coughs but his eyes stayed on Maia, her arms protectively wrapped around Teddy.

"I'm going to clean myself up." Maia whimpered, holding the child close as she moved towards the washroom. Moody rushed to stop her but Minerva shook her head, looking sympathetically at their pregnant captive. Maia quickly moved into the washroom, shaking her head.

"You want to help me Teddy? You have to be a big strong wizard and be very quiet, okay?" At his hesitant nod, Maia smirked, all traces of sadness gone from her eyes. Determination and rage made her bright eyes sparkle as she placed the toddler on the sink. She quickly snatched the razor from the small table and cut her palm, letting her blood pool before she started to make the familiar runes along the door.

"Miney?" Teddy asked curiously, sniffling as he watched his new friend work diligently.

"Yes, Teddy?" Maia asked absently as she moved to her hand over the top of the doorframe to seal her runes.

"Whatcha do? Owwie?" Teddy pointed to her injured hand, a concerned frown on his cherub face. Maia couldn't resist but take his face in her bloody hands and kiss his nose, making him giggle happily. Obviously, she wasn't hurt if she gave him kisses, oblivious to the blood smeared on his chubby cheeks.

"We're going home, Teddy!" Maia whispered happily, casting a quickly glance at the door as there was a flare of light. A bright smile bloomed on her face as she looked in the mirror, she was too pale, had purple bags, and her normally wild shiny hair was lank. "Voldemort."

"Oooo! You say bad werd!" Teddy covered his mouth with both of his hands and his grey eyes widened comically. Maia just smiled as the sounds of apparition and the front door being blown open echoing through the cottage.

"They never learn, Teddy!" Maia snickered as she tickled his stomach. The toddler was completely oblivious to the sounds of breaking furniture and spell fire raging on the other side of the door. His entire focus on the woman in front of him making silly faces as she used a warm cloth to wipe the snot and blood from his face.

"Miney!" Teddy squirmed, trying to push the cloth from his face.

"Say Maia!" She giggled as something hard and heavy was slammed against the washroom door, making the child jump.

"Gran?" Teddy looked to the door with wide eyes, Maia was quick to squeeze his nose and finish cleaning him up while he was distracted.

"Gran is going to take a nice long nap, since she's been so sick." Maia said with a bright smile as she opened her arms as an offer to hold him. Teddy didn't hesitate as he leapt from the counter, wrapping himself around Maia's lithe frame. "We're going to meet your Aunties and your cousin Draco!"

"Dayco?" Teddy turned his face up to look at Maia curiously, she just smiled warmly, waiting for the silence she knew would come. Unless Scabior was completely useless and couldn't handle three old witches and a wizard. They seemed quite able when they took down the last safe house.

"Yes, Draco and I'm Maia. Can you say Maia?" She used the tip of her finger to tap his button nose, making Teddy shake his head.

"Miney!" Teddy demanded, nodding his head eagerly.

"I think it's safe..." Maia whispered after a moment of silence, she used the wet cloth to wipe the blood from the top of the doorframe. There was a much duller flicker of light, letting her know that her runes were no longer active before she opened the door.

"Miney?" Teddy whispered, his eyes wide with distress as he took in the wreckage of the den. The moving picture box was sparking, the glass shattered with blood running down the front. The cream sofa was upside down on the other side of the room and broken picture frames littered the floor. Scabior sat comfortably on top of Moody's prone figure, yanking at his magical eye, his snatchers were busy either securing the witches or moving to search for more order members.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Maia said sweetly as she stepped fully into the room, at least ten wands were immediately pointed at her and she only raised a brow, staring pointedly at their leader. They looked confused as a bright smile lit up her face and she snatched a simple silver necklace from the floor. Scabior's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He blinked slowly, sure he was just imagining seeing the missing Mrs. Malfoy in front of him. The same Mrs. Malfoy he was sure was actually a dead mudblood only the day before, wearing the same wrinkled Gryffindor jersey and short cotton pants.

"Fuck..." Scabior breathed as he closed his eyes, he accused Bellatrix of being a liar and let Mrs. Malfoy slip through his fingers.

-0-0-0-

 **I'm kinda stuck on the last flashback sequence...any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Mm...Adelaide!" Daphne shouted in exasperation as the toddler pushed the antique vase off into pedestal. Maia couldn't help but giggle as Daphne looked ready to pull her hair out without her beloved nanny elf to held care for her two daughters._

 _"Here." Maia let out a dramatic sigh as she held her arms out for the six month old Odessa. The baby reach out her chubby arms and squirmed until she was in the arms of her pseudo Aunt._

 _"I really hope this one is a boy!" Daphne whined as she waved her wand, fixing the priceless vase._

 _"But you make such beautiful, well behaved little girls!" Maia grimaced as Odessa yanked surprisingly hard on her hair._

 _"Ha! I would much rather have a well behaved little boy like Theo! These girls are going to be just like Astoria!" Daphne exclaimed as she picked up the screaming almost two year old._

 _"Astoria, your mild mannered little sister who's only love is the library?" Maia asked quizzically with an arched brow._

 _"She was absolutely mental until she turned sixteen and started to read those bodice rippers." Daphne snorted as she tried to console her daughter, who only wanted to play with the fragile vase._

 _"Maia, Draco is-" Lucius swept into the room, the sneer on his face that quickly melted into a charming smile when he saw she had company. "Ms. Greengrass, how lovely to see you. I had no idea you were coming to manor today."_

 _"Always a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy. Although, you know it's Mrs. Nott now." Daphne simpered, turning her head to the side so that her dimple seemed her most prominent feature. Maia wanted to gag at the way her father-in-law always acted around her guests. It was terribly inappropriate the way he leered at women young enough to be his own daughter._

 _"The pleasure is all mine, pet." Lucius leaned down to leave a lingering kiss on Daphne's finger tips. If Maia didn't know her friend she would think she enjoyed the lecherous attention but she saw the flash of irritation in her crystal eyes. Apparently, Lucius didn't because he continued, standing far too close to the much younger, married woman. "Where are your manners, Maia? Why haven't you called one of the elves to relieve Miss. Gree- I mean, Mrs. Nott's beautiful daughters?"_

 _"I wanted to-" Maia started, bristling indignantly but Lucius pushed on, acting as if she never spoke. Not even sparing a glance in her direction._

 _"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Snitch! Boppy!" Lucius barked out, two hose elves popped into the room immediately waiting for orders. With a sneer he turned to the shivering elves. "Take the Nott heiresses to the old play room!"_

 _"Lucius!" Maia gasped as the house elves stumbled forward to gently take the children away from the women's arms._

-0-

"Your wife is more important than the fate of the wizarding world?" The Dark Lord demanded as he beared down on the beaten and bloody forms of Draco, Bellatrix, and Narcissa. When he dragged them into the throne room of the manor, he could barely control his anger. Curses were spat one after another until the trio was could no longer cry out from their pain. Lucius kneeled beside the platform, watching as his only family was brutally tortured in front of him, a sly smile on his face.

"No.." Narcissa moaned as Voldemort raised his wand to curse them again. She slowly pulled herself towards her son and sister, attempting to cover them both with her lithe body.

"Isn't that sweet, Lucius?" The Dark Lord chuckled as he watched them. Draco reached out to weakly try and pull her mother out of harms way. Bellatrix was unconscious, her breath coming out in pained gasps while Narcissa struggled to lift her head after pulling herself over to her loved ones.

"It is, My Lord." Lucius smirked, openly enjoying the imminent demise of his family.

"You don't mind that I'm about to end your line, Lucius?" The Dark Lord asked curiously, twirling his wand between his long bony fingers. He had no intention of killing the trio at his feet, yet. If two of his most faithful would be executed, it would need to be public, perhaps just after the death of Harry Potter.

"I will find a new pure wife who will provide me with another heir. Perhaps the delightful Miss. Parkinson, she is one of the oldest unmatched ladies of the twenty-eight." Lucius licked his lips as he bared his teeth at his wife.

"If that is-" the Dark Lord paused as he felt his wards shifting to allow Scabior and his team of snatchers onto the grounds.

"Would that be permissible, My Lord?" Lucius asked nervously, his brow furrowed in confusion as he watched Voldemort standing too still above his family. So close to having his freedom, ever since Bellatrix was released from azkaban his family rebelled against him. He could not even teach his son the proper techniques for torture, Bellatrix filled his head with ideas that his brand of dominance was weak and inefficient. Then only to have his son surpass him, to be looked over by his own Lord and have his son valued above himself.

"Visitors..." The Dark Lord hissed just as someone knocked on the double doors. Without waiting for a response, Mrs. Maia Malfoy threw the doors open stalking in wearing a rumpled scarlet and gold jersey with a child on her hip. Scabior and his snatchers followed close behind, dragging two elderly witches and a wizard missing a leg and his iconic eye. The entire troop stopped short at the scene before them, Maia's bright eyes took in the forms of the three most important people in her world. Draco opened his grey eyes blearily, warmth filled him as he took in his disheveled wife, alive and whole.

"My Lord?" Maia asked breathlessly, looking from her family to Lucius, who seemed to have lost all color in his face, and last to Voldemort.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who handed me the key to total domination." The Dark Lord said silkily as he seemed to forget the broken figures at his feet. His eyes trailed from Maia's form to the last of the order of the phoenix, wrapped like a gift just for him. "If they are who I think they are..."

"Moody, McGonagall, and Andromeda Tonks." Maia whispered, holding the sleeping child close. "This is Teddy."

"You've been so busy. If only I knew you were so efficient... Quite like your husband..." The Dark Lord swept forward, reaching out to caress Maia's lank tresses affectionately. "Order headquarters, Potter himself, and all confirmed Order members...even some suspected. Wrapped up nice and pretty in only a week."

"I live to serve, My Lord." Maia whispered, blinking back tears as she turned her eyes to her family. Her blood boiled as she saw Lucius, unharmed kneeling some distance away from her family's bleeding and unconscious forms.

"What is it you wish? I shall reward you above all others...like the filthy muggle stories. I'll grant you three wishes, you want to be a queen? To rule, to own the world? I'll give it to you for what you've given me." Voldemort whispered seductively in her ear, ignoring the uncomfortable shuffling of the snatchers behind him.

"Three things, My Lord?" Maia whispered hopefully, making the Dark Lord smirk his blue eyes shimmering in triumph. She let out a shuddering breath as she looked to her husband beaten and bloody on the floor when inspiration struck her.

"Ofcourse, don't you believe you deserve a reward after you have done such a service to the wizarding world?" The Dark Lord cooed, grasping her chin to draw her gaze back to him. He knew what she wanted, Blacks were loyal to their own.

"I wish..." Maia licked her lower lip nervously, her gaze flicking between her family and her Lord that loomed over her. "For my family to be forgiven of this transgression...I do not know what they have done to earn your ire and I'm sure they did deserve it..."

"Really?" Voldemort raised a sardonic brow as he leaned close enough she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"I know that you are a benevolent ruler, I wish that you show them that." Maia attempted to be demure and submissive but her whole body was tense as the man studied her closely. The surprise evident on his face as if he assumed she would ask for anything but her family's safety.

"Very well, I shall forgive them...this once." Voldemort said after a long, tense moment. Maia let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "What else?"

"I wish Lucius relinquish his status as head of the Malfoy family, I don't know what he has done but it's obvious to me that he is hoping to be free of his obligations. So, he will abdicate, naming my son head of House Malfoy with my husband to be proxy until Scorpius is of age." Maia said a little more boldly as she stared at her father-in-law. Lucius's eyes widened as he looked between Maia and the Dark Lord, his blood ran cold as he saw the amused smirk on his Lord's face.

"Do it." The Dark Lord hissed, barely sparing the silent man a glance. Lucius rose to his feet with his wand clutched tightly in his hand. A deep scowl marred his face and as he raised his wand to curse his daughter-in-law, the Dark Lord waved his hand lazily, forcing Lucius to his knees.

"Please, My Lord." Lucius whimpered through his teeth as fire burned in his veins.

"I could just kill you, it would give Draco your power and this wouldn't be a problem." The Dark Lord drawled lazily, his wand still trained on Lucius's crouched figure while his other hand rested on Maia's shoulder.

"I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, abdicate my title naming..." Lucius groaned, unable to continue but magic was all about intent and with a bright flare of light the blonde fell forward on his hands and knees, sealing his fate as just another member of House Malfoy.

"I wonder why you wouldn't give the title to your husband? He will live, should be on his feet in only hours." The Dark Lord clucked his tongue, allowing his cold fingers to to lightly graze the bare skin of Maia's neck as he moved to stand in front of her. "Your last boon?"

"I wish to revive The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Maia let a small smile bloom on her face as the Dark Lord tilted his head to study her closely.

"And what would that entail?" Voldemort asked curiously as he let his eyes drift over her unconscious family.

"Our house has been in limbo for over two decades...by completing the ritual, I would be reclaiming our vaults and properties." Maia explained with a sly smile, the Dark Lord nodded appreciatively. Now understanding why she would strip Lucius of his power over her husband.

"Very well, what do you need for this ritual?" The Dark Lord asked after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"Have you killed Potter yet?" Maia asked suddenly, not bothering to look up even when she saw him stiffen from the corner of her eye.

"What do you need Potter for?" The Dark Lord asked suspiciously.

"He believes he's the rightful heir to House Black because the traitor left him Grandmother's home, I would like him to be present when I take everything Sirius Black illegally left him. I want to watch his face as as he realizes his beloved godfather was nothing but a thief and a coward." Maia said softly, idly running her fingers through Teddy's soft raven curls. The toddler made adorable cooing sounds in his sleep as he clung to her neck.

"I plan to kill Potter at sundown in front of everyone. Would you like to be the warm up act?" Voldemort grinned maliciously as he watched her bright silver eyes light up at notion.

-0-

"Shhh, rest. We have a few hours before you need to wake." Maia said softly as saw Draco stirring, his grey eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice. He stared at her for a long moment, a myriad of emotions playing on his usually stoic face.

"You're here?" Draco croaked, his throat dry and scratchy. Looking around he saw his mother and aunt in plush beds close by, looking much better than he remembered when they were sprawled out together in the throne room. He frowned as he turned to his wife, still wearing the rumpled Gryffindor jersey and looking like she had not rested in the almost week she was gone.

"I'm here, Draco." Maia whispered softly, reaching out to move the soft blonde locks from his forehead, she frowned when she saw the deep purple bag beneath his eyes. Moving to the side she poured him a glass of water and gently placed it at his lips.

"How?" Draco asked as soon as he drained the glass, he reached out to touch her face, noticing how pale she was.

"I had to round up the last of the order." Maia smiled smugly as his hand paused just above the collar of her jersey.

"What are you wearing?" Draco demanded, his face twisted in horror as he realized who that number belonged to.

"Pregnant wife is abducted by radical terrorists and after a week, where she is instrumental in bringing the entire operation of anarchists to face justice, she finds her husband being tortured along with his mother and my almost mother." Maia scoffed, a fond smile on her face. "Priorities, Draco."

"You're wearing Potter's jersey!" Draco protested weakly, his vice still rough. His expression softened as he looked into her tired eyes. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? I'm sorry I couldn't find you, love."

"Shh, I'm fine now. Scorpius and I are home. You'll be feeling better soon and your father is being held captive by Mipsy." Maia said slowly as she eased down onto the bed beside Draco and laying on her side to face him.

"Father is being held captive?" Draco exclaimed incredulously, his eyes wide with shock. Maia chuckled as reached down beside the bed to pull a potion from her bag, Draco eagerly downed it in one swallow, shivering as the invigoration draught took effect.

"You, Bella, and Cissa were being tortured while Lucius watched...the Dark Lord wanted to thank me for helping the wizarding world. I made your father abdicate, he's no long head of the family...you're proxy to Scorpius." Maia smirked at the disbelief etched in her husband's face. Suddenly, he lurched forward wrapping his hands in her hair to pull her face up to his so he could kiss her passionately.

"Merlin, I've missed you." Draco breathed against her lips, his hands eagerly tried to rip the offending jersey from her body as he was suddenly overcome with the need to have her.

"Draco, your mother and Bella are right there!" Maia tried to protest but she missed him so, all she wanted to do was not think. After everything that occurred since she was kidnapped and then spending three hours ordering healers around, ensuring her family was properly cared for. It was all she wanted was to feel her husband all around her.

"Don't care!" Draco grunted, pinning her body to the over stuffed bed with his own. The loud RIP let her know the Gryffindor jersey was no more and Draco threw it unceremoniously over his shoulder. The blonde eagerly attached his mouth to her neck, taking deep breaths through his nose.

"Miney?" A small voice interrupted their bubble of hurried and needy groping. Maia turned to the side to find herself staring into the concerned grey eyes of Teddy Lupin. The toddler was holding the torn jersey in his hands and turned to glare at Draco.

"Who the fuck is that?" Draco demanded, quickly wrapping Maia in the sheet.

"Teddy." Maia sighed as she pushed her husband to the side and sat up in the bed.

"Miney, who dat?" Teddy asked anxiously and pointed to the scowling blonde.

"Your cousin Draco." Maia smiled warmly as she wrapped the silk sheet tightly around her body. "Remember I was telling you we would get to meet your cousin and aunties?"

"Yes." Teddy nodded nervously, his eyes darting to the blonde who was studying him curiously. "Where mummy?"

"Mummy is going to take a long kip with Gran. Remember how sick she was?" Maia said gently, running her fingers through his curly black hair. As the child relaxed his hair slowly started to fade into a vibrant blue. "Where's Snitch?"

"You called my nanny elf?" Draco gasped incredulously, nudging his wife to get her attention.

"Snitch called me names." Teddy pouted, his grey eyes filling with tears.

"Snitch!" Maia called after making an impatient noise in the back of her throat. The house elf appeared at their side silently and glared at the blue haired toddler as if he personally offended the elf. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Mistress. Filthy half-breed mutt try to tell Snitch how to play kings and mudbloods." The elf bowed regally, turning his tennis ball sized brown eyes to his former charge, Draco.

"Snitch. Go clean the kid, keep him occupied until I call for you." Draco ordered harshly, Snitch immediately took the toddler's hand in his own and they were gone before Teddy or Maia could object.

"Why?" Maia turned her eyes to her husband curiously, Draco laid back against the over stuffed pillows, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her along. He didn't respond for a long moment, just wrapped himself around her, eagerly but gently running his hands along her skin everywhere he could reach.

"I needed you alone." Draco whispered into her hair after a moment, she shivered as he lightly trailed his fingers down her spine. While Draco was always a very generous lover she was surprised he wasn't making any attempts to push farther than his gentle touching. "I worry I'll wake up and you'll still be gone."

"I'm here but you should try and rest some more, you look awful." Maia whispered into his throat, making his arms tighten around her. He took deep breaths through his nose as buried his face in her curls, one of his hands slipping between their bodies to rest on her stomach.

"You're the one who needs rest, I always look impeccable." Draco chuckled softly.

-0-

"My dolly!" Bellatrix shook Maia from her slumber roughly, wrapping herself around the sleeping witch and her husband. Maia jerked violently, thinking for a moment she was still on the island, that it was Potter who held her so close.

"Bella." Maia choked, turning her body to embrace her pseudo mother tightly. Bellatrix practically threw her recently healed nephew out of the embrace, wanting nothing more than to smother the witch in her arms.

"Dolly, I've missed you so! He hurt me. Why would he hurt us? My Lord has never hurt us before, we who have always been so loyal!" Bellatrix cried fat crystal tears into Maia's hair. Immediately, they switched roles, Maia consoling the crying witch as she lamented the betrayal of her master.

"We have an appointment to keep." Narcissa whispered from above them, Maia wordlessly opened her arms as a silent invitation. Narcissa did not hesitate climbing onto the plush bed and embracing her sister and daughter-in-law.

"I feel the love." Draco grumbled irritably, sitting beside the only family he had left, running his fingers through Maia's unruly curls. Only a few hours sleep and already she looked much better, gaining some of the color back to her cheeks.

"Oh! I have a gift!" Maia said suddenly sitting up, forgetting that she was topless. Her husband was quick to grab a silk robe and wrap it around her shoulders.

"A gift?" Narcissa asked incredulously. "You've been held prisoner for nearly a week and you brought souvenirs?"

"No! Snitch!" Maia smiled softly, overcome with the relief and happiness of being home with her family. The nanny elf appeared silently beside them, clutching a drowsy toddler with blue hair.

"Who's that?" Bellatrix asked eagerly, her eyes lighting up at the sight of a small child.

"Your new dolly. He's your great nephew...turns out after this afternoon Nymphadora and her werewolf husband will be quite unable to care for him." Maia said quietly so that Teddy could not hear.

"Gran!" Teddy cried excitedly, climbing onto the bed to throw his arms around Bellatrix. She froze as she stared wide eyed at the child affectionately holding her.

"Werewolf?" Bellatrix hissed once she found her voice, Maia rolled her eyes fondly too happy to finally be back with her family to be annoyed.

"A bit stronger, better sense of smell but most of all, he's a Black." Maia smirked as she watched realization sawn in the witch's grey eyes. Bellatrix leaned down to pull the toddler more securely into her lap.

"Gran?" Teddy said curiously as he leaned close to her face, his blue hair shifting raven as he took in her features.

"Brilliant dolly. Do you want to play?" Bellatrix cooed with a manic smile, Teddy just nodded eagerly but Maia cleared her throat.

"I'll be doing the Nigridonum Ortum ritual tonight." Maia said softly, Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged an excited glance while Draco arched a confused brow at his wife.

-0-

"Welcome welcome!" The Dark Lord preened under the applause and shouts of his followers. The throne room was completely full, overflowing with eager spectators, his followers bringing along their spouses to the momentous event. On the raised stage Harry Potter, along with all of his order members, were trapped, silenced, and bound in iron cages. "Tonight you will all witness history in the making! For years this coward has hidden behind more powerful and worthy wizards, never once fighting for a worthy cause! Now, we shall eliminate this taint on our community, end his reign as the so-called chosen one!"

"Laudem!" His followers roared, raising their lit wands as they watched on, eagerly awaiting the show. The final battle between their master and the boy-who-lived.

"Once and for all I shall show you that his escapes from justice have been nothing to do with his own skill! But first!" The Dark Lord paused dramatically as the Maia stood with Bellatrix and Narcissa, all three of them looking much better after a round of potent potions. The three Black witches wore traditional pure white ceremony robes and he looked on with satisfaction, tradition was important to their community and one of the easiest ways to manipulate the population. "I have granted Mrs. Maia Malfoy permission to reclaim the House of Black!"

Where he thought he would be greeted with ground shattering applause, the utter silence shocked him. Many of his followers stiffened, their eyes locked on the women silently drawing out complex runes on the floor of the raised platform in front of his prisoners. Houses fell, it was written about throughout history and was inevitable with their dwindling population. Reclaiming a fallen House was thought to be impossible and with so many of them that had ties to to the Black family, they all wondered what the ritual would do. Bellatrix and Narcissa stood just behind and to the sides of Maia, the claimed the youngest witches hand, slicing her palms open before doing the same to their own.

"Spero te werent vultus pro quicquam quod est sensus ad litteram, quia im calcitrando me non quia doctrina veteris Nordmannie." Maia called out as clasped hands with Bellatrix and Narcissa, the Black sisters used their free hands to dribble blood over the carved runes in the floor. The air became heavy with with the suffocating heaviness of old magic. Voldemort tried to step forward to call them off, the magic in the air made his blood boil unpleasantly, but he found himself frozen and only able to watch. Suddenly, Maia gave a pained gasp and she closed her eyes as her hair seemed to come to life, standing on edge and electrified.

"atra favilla regenerationis domo in æternum." Bellatrix and Narcissa chanted, their eyes distance and empty as they stared forward in a trance. Draco was the first to feel it, the overwhelming need to get down on his knees and show contrition for his sins. He heeded the warning and fell on all fours, his eyes never leaving his wife. With a started gasp, Maia opened her eyes, making most of the congregation shiver. Her eyes, even though most always commented how unnaturally bright they were, were now glowing a bright white and unseeing.

"vos nunc proditores vestrae sanguine dare filiis vestris et cadet vias inficiendi!" Maia exclaimed in a distorted and choked voice. She blinked back tears, she could see it all. Flashes of every Black woman and their lives overwhelmed her as if on a constant loop running through her mind. She saw Urula as she prepared for the ritual, Cassiopeia give birth to the first set of twin heirs ever to be born in the family, Bellatrix's grief of failing her sister, Narcissa watching stoically as her son fell in love while watching the curly haired witch from afar. Last she saw herself, reborn as a Black.

"Gah!" Harry choked out as he fell to his knees, holding both hands over his scar. The blinding pain bringing tears to his eyes. As he looked around the congregated masses, he saw more than half falling to their knees with their heads bowed in a show of respect. Ron, Andromeda, and Tonks were all kneeling and silent while Remus stared down at his wife frozen. Minerva and Moody were trembling, looks of severe concentration and pain on their faces as they stared at the ethereal figure that was Maia Malfoy.

"You have betrayed the blood of your family, tainting the ways of old and allowing your children to fall into a state of ignorance!" Maia cold voice rang out, condemning them. All at once over half the assembled witches and wizards fell to their knees, all of them with Black blood pumping through their veins. The Dark Lord coughed violently, blood trickled from his lips as he fought the overpowering compulsion to submit.

"You have been lied to Harry Potter." Maia crooned, her voice ringing in Harry's ears as he fell back, hitting his head on the iron bars of his cage. A strangled moan escaped his lips as he felt his head splitting open, his scar gave a haunting, high pitched scream as a cloud of black smoke escaped him.

"No." The Dark Lord called out hoarsely as he watched his own face bloom in the billowing cloud, his mouth open in a silent scream.

"You're a thief, Tom Riddle." Maia said absently as she raised her hand, forcing the Dark Lord to his knees. His skin bubbled and he was silent as his glamour fell away, leaving his snake like visage for the hall to see. He turned his slitted red eyes up to see the ethereal figure glide towards him.

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord demanded as he kept his head held high, he could feel tears falling down his dry skin but that made no sense. His tongue darted out to taste the warm coppery droplet and gasped.

"You are in the debt of House Black." Maia's bent low to look at him, his pale face stained with tears of blood. His shoulders thrown back and his back stiff from fighting the compulsions that rolled over him. He let out a strangled moan as a heavy weight was placed on his chest but he couldn't take his eyes off the glowing figure standing only a few feet away. "And we always collect."

"No." Voldemort screamed through gritted teeth and the weight was lifted from his chest but he felt oddly hollow and empty. Maia's white eyes rolled back in her head as she crumbled to the floor, her head cracking against the stone floor, making the room flinch. Suddenly, the heady magic dissipated from the air and the congregation slowly rose to the feet. Narcissa and Bellatrix blinked owlishly as they looked around in confusion.

"Maia." Draco's panicked cry broke the silence as he scrambled towards her unconscious body. Just as he pulled her limp form into his arms, Voldemort stood with a menacing scowl on his face.

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord demanded as he pulled his wand, the empty feeling had not yet left and he felt strangely detached.

"Love! Wake up!" Draco whispered frantically as he shook his wife's still frame, not even sparing the Dark Lord a glance.

"Do not ignore me! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort snapped, aiming his wand at the unconscious woman, Bellatrix fell off the stage as she rushed forward with Narcissa at her side.


	19. Chapter 19

_Pain. That was her entire existence now, she didn't know how long she had been there. The room was spacious and luxurious but she couldn't really enjoy it. The pain was too much and she was never alone. Vaguely, she remembered her parent's murder. Not well, not anymore. Not when her blood felt like ice shredding her veins. She could distantly hear voices above her and when she cracked her swollen eyes open, she froze. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were looming over her, smiling. Bright happy smiles, and if she wasn't mistaken there were tears glistening in their eyes._

 _"Why?" Hermione croaked, the pain in her limbs was excruciating. She remembered breaking her arm once when she fell from a tree, the reason she was so scared of heights. Hours she laid under the tree in her back yard waiting for her parents to come home from work. The pain felt something like that but also the itch, the maddening itch she couldn't scratch._

 _"You'll be so beautiful." Narcissa whispered as Hermione clenched her jaw, fighting the urge to scream out in pain._

 _"Once the filth is washed away." Bellatrix cackled as she idly toyed with one if Hermione's curls._

 _It was black._

 _A perfect black spiral curl._

 _She knew she must have lost her mind from exposure to the cruciatus. That was the only explanation why she was hallucinating two of the Voldemort's death eaters smiling at her so lovingly. Is this what Neville's parents felt? All the time? Stuck in their own mind and in constant pain. She wanted to cry out for her mum and dad, for Harry and Ron, for anyone to save her but she wouldn't. Wouldn't appear weak in front of them, even if they were just figments of her imagination._

-0-

The silence was suffocating after the Dark Lord uttered the two most deadly words known. Narcissa let out a sob as Bellatrix lunged at her master, magic forgotten. His followers watched in terror as Bellatrix wrapped her delicate fingers around the Dark Lord's throat. He Tried to wave his wand to blast her back but yet again, nothing happened. Refusing to accept that his magic was gone, lost to him forever, he gasped raggedly. His followers rose to their feet with their wands drawn but most of them could not strike down a member of the House Black while others were left unsure what to do.

"Avada Kedavra!" The Dark Lord hissed through his teeth, his eyes blazing with fury as the woman on top of him just smiled widely.

"You should never move against a Black witch!" Bellatrix cackled as she tightened her hold on her Lord. He thrusted his hips to try and buck the laughing witch away from him but she hooked her feet underneath him.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" Lucius rushed forward to try and intercede but he as faced with his own wife's wand at his throat, her beautiful face streaked with tears as it twisted into an ugly scowl.

"Tsk tsk, Lucius. This does not concern you. Any of you!" Narcissa barked out, her tone heavy with authority.

"Stop..." Maia moaned weakly as she opened her eyes to find herself in her husband's arms. She was quick to lunge away from him, wincing from the pain in her head, her eyes stayed on her husband. Betrayal, her heart clenched painfully as she looked between the most important people in her life, her family, then down to the struggling reptilian Lord. "Get up, Bella!"

"My sweet?" Bellatrix froze at the commanding tone coming from her sweet mouth. She never used that tone with her before. Her grip loosened, allowing the half-man beneath her to take in a startled breath.

"Get up!" Maia snapped, clutching her aching head. The pain was not just not just from the fall but all the flashes she saw were still there, echoing in her head. Bellatrix gracefully hoped to her feet and started to approach the woman but Maia raised her hand to stop her approach.

"Love?" Draco said in a soothing voice as he too got to his feet but the stern look she gave him made him flinch back.

"Go on! Protect your muggle Lord!" Maia suddenly shrieked out in hollow laughter, her bright eyes shimmering with tears. She stooped down and with strength that surprised even herself she pulled the frozen figure to his feet. He tried to wave his wand, teach them all that he was the most powerful wizard that ever was but Maia snatched it from his hands and snapped it. The wide eyed congregation flinched at the sound of cracking wood but remained silent as she smiled manically.

"What have you done?" Voldemort demanded, his eyes trained on the piece of wood he claimed from Dumbledore's tomb. It never worked for him the way the stories claimed but being the owner of the death stick was enough, or so he thought.

"You've now paid your debt to House Black!" Maia cackled happily, her black curls standing on end and her voice ringing though the air with a child like quality. "You stole blood from Euphemia Potter, née Black's grandson!" She cooed, tapping his nose as if he were a small child. She could feel her mind shattering but she wasn't concerned, it happened to all Blacks and that's what she was now. Thanks to her family. Family. The word rang in her head, her silver eyes glazed over as she looked over the Dark Lord's shoulder distantly.

"So? I am the most powerful wizard ever born!" Voldemort snapped as he reached out and wrapped his long fingers around Maia's elegant throat. His breath hitched as he found himself too weak to even make her flinch.

"Yes, Tom Riddle..." Maia beamed as she tilted her head to the side, allowing him to get a better grip on her neck. Draco took a step to intercede but his wife raised a calm hand to stop him, making him bristle. "You were quite powerful, weren't you? But you felt that power weaken after you build this magical construct, didn't you?"

"You do not know-" Voldemort loomed over her with a sneer on his face but she only chuckled, cutting him off.

"Oh, I know! I know, Tommy!" Maia sang happily as she gave him a shove, knocking him back from her. The assembled crowd gasped at the lithe woman pushing THE Dark Lord around with such ease but she wasn't paying attention to them. No, her focus was the stumbling reptilian man in front of her. "Well, not really a muggle, either? Since you're dead! I really thought that reclaiming the blood of MY house would break down your little snake suit but oh! The Ladies of House Black were mad!

"Oh, and I don't mean mental, insane, barmy or even a little loony!" Maia went on with a bright smile as she pulled the wand from her pocket and flicked it, conjuring a collar and leash that wrapped around Tom Riddle's neck. He gasped as she gave a harsh tug, bringing him to his knees. He looked around at his followers who were doing nothing to assist, whether because of the magic she wielded or because they were too simple to think for themselves, he didn't know. Draco moved to stand beside his wife with a smug grin, wanting everyone to know it was HIS wife leading the darkest wizard around like a trained kneezle.

"She's got the mental part down." Theo's voice carried through the stunned crowd, making Maia snicker.

"No! They are royally pissed off at you!" Maia cooed as she started to walk back towards the platform, harshly tugging on the leash so that all her new pet could do was scramble behind. "All of you! Following the son of a squib from a fallen house!"

"No!" A collective gasp was uttered throughout the crowd as they did nothing but watch, feeling dirty and ashamed as they all seemed to look down at their marked arms at once.

"Oh yes! So, anyway..." Maia sang as she reached her destination that was Potter's cage. She turned to look down at the kneeling figure at the end of her lead with a stern expression. "Stay!"

"She's lovely!" Bellatrix breathed out as she clapped her hands at her pseudo daughter's antics. She watched on baited breath as Maia unlocked Potter's cage and dragged him forward by his hair then lifted the silencing charm.

"What...what are you doing?" Harry choked, looking from his nemesis to the giggling woman who held him by the hair. Gone was her beautiful brown hair, her once muddy eyes now twinkled brighter than the finest goblin wrought jewelry. She gave a sharp tug on his hair, forcing him to look up and meet her gaze.

"Granny would be so proud!" Maia cooed lovingly, as she bent low, her face only inches from his own. The scent washed over him and his heart skipped a beat as his face flushed with color. "Using an unforgivable on a pregnant, married woman so that she'll love you...maybe there's a bit more Black blood in youth eh we thought. After all, it's not just the women who will use any means necessary to claim their heart's desire. Isn't that right, Draco?"

"Love?" Draco gasped as all the color left his face, his entire body stiff as he stood just behind her.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh! That's right!" Maia straightened up pulling Harry to his feet with her, ignoring her husband completely. "I thought, that the ritual would kill Tommy here. I thought I could reclaim the blood he stole! But no! You see, you owed us a debt for the extra years so we collected your debt plus interest! Your magic..."

"No!" Voldemort shouted, getting to his feet and the blood rushed to his head, making him swoon. Draco sneered as he roughly shoved his former Lord back down to his knees with ease.

"You didn't kill my parents or take my memories...no, my Bella, my Mummy killed my parents." Maia whispered as she closed the distance between her and Harry, intimately wrapping her arms around him. He was frozen as Draco snarled at the closeness, Bellatrix was suddenly behind him, putting a calming hand on his shoulder to watch. "You didn't take my memories at all, that was my family...then-but that is not why we're here!" She pulled her self away, leaving him feeling cold as she turned her gaze back to Voldemort, who was breathing heavily.

"'Mione?" Harry whispered hopefully, struggling against the ropes that bound his wrists behind his back.

"Hermione Granger is dead!" Maia snapped suddenly, her face contorting in a fierce scowl. "But Maia Malfoy is going to give you what you wanted...your whole life has been leading up to this, Harry. I'm going to let you kill Tom Riddle!"

"What?" Draco exclaimed, reaching out to grab his wife's hand. She allowed his to pull her away from his school rival. Allowed him to grab her roughly by the chin so he could look into her bright eyes.

"I'm going to let him destroy your Lord...only find that he still lost." Maia whispered, pulling away and flicking her wand. Voldemort was shoved roughly away from them as she turned to Harry and waved her wand again, releasing his hands. "Go on!"

"What?" Harry gasped reaching out to grab her but she danced away, a maniacal smile blooming on her face as she hovered next to the other cages. He turned back to the once great and powerful Voldemort, who was cowering on the floor in an attempt to catch his breath. His skin was ashy and there was a slick layer of sweat on his skin.

"You may want to hurry...that magical construct...it won't last without any magic to power it!" Maia cackled gleefully as she plopped back in the throne, every eye in the room focused on her. Draco exchanged worried glances with his mother and aunt before they moved to stand beside her.

"You can't-" Harry gasped as he looked from the dying man to his friend who were still bound and silenced in their cages.

"You can do it, 'Arry!" A familiar voice shouted from the sea of frozen faces. Somewhere in the back of the room, Fred Weasley stood to clap but his new wife grabbed him by the arm to pull him back to his seat with a scowl.

"I can't!" Harry shouted angrily, turning his emerald gaze to the woman he was sure was his 'Mione but she just smiled an encouraging smile and waved her hand for him to continue.

"Go on...I took his magic, you take his life. Prophecy fulfilled. Then you can spend the rest of your life making your own choices!" Maia clapped eagerly, tucking her wand behind her ear.

"But I don't have a wand!" Harry exclaimed, taking a step away from Voldemort. Voldemort, the wizard who killed his parents, the one to bring the entire wizarding world into darkness, the same wizard who's whole body shuddered with a hacking cough as he looked balefully at the floor.

"Oh!" Maia frowned as if she had not realized that was a problem. She took the snapped wand from her pocket and tossed half at his feet and the other half at Voldemort. Tom Riddle was quick to wrap his bony fingers around the familiar piece of wood. No warm familiarity greeted him, there was no magical wash of air. It was just a piece of wood but he lunged forward with all his remaining strength and plunged the sharp piece of wood into Harry Potter's thigh.

"Argh!" Harry shouted as he fell back, his leg bleeding heavily around the jagged wand piece. Tom Riddle held on tight, following Harry's descent. As he tried to pull the stick from his leg to take another swing at him, Harry scrambled for his half.

"You...won't..win...again..." Tom gasped out painfully as he pulled himself up Harry's body and raised the jagged piece of wood to strike again. The raven haired man panicked and as soon as his fingers closed around the wand he jabbed it into Voldemort's eye. A collective gasp filled the hall as Riddle's body went limp and fell on top of Harry's awkwardly.

"Take him!" Maia shouted, making four men rush to the stage and throw their former Lord's body to the side unceremoniously. Harry struggled as he was roughly pulled to his feet and they wrenched the wand from his fingers. His fellow order members threw themselves into the bars of his cage, their mouths opening in silent protest. When they bound his wrists and knees together, Harry's shoulder sagged in defeat.

"What do you want us to do with him, My Lady?" Vincent Crabbe asked formally, bowing his head.

"My Lady?" Maia said absently, tapping her fingers to her chin thoughtfully. "Take them all to the dungeon!"

"Yes, MyLady." The four men bowed respectfully as they lead Harry out of the hall and more men stepped forward to grab the struggling Order members. Once they were all out of the hall Maia stood, looking over the remaining death eaters.

"Go tell the world that we are going back to the Old Ways. We will regain the glory of our houses!" Maia exclaimed, her eyes sweeping the room, attempting to look at them all in turn. "There will be no Lord's or Lady's to give you orders, the Houses will reconvene to be our judges. Our magic will prosper once again!"

"Laudem!" Half the congregation was quick to leap to their feet in celebration while the other half followed close behind, raising their wands in celebration.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, we have all been taken in by a man with a silver tongue and pretty lights! We are all magic and magic is might! Countless Houses have fallen since this man rose up with a plan to eradicate to unworthy but he was even more tainted, a thief of magic! Mudbloods are not worth the effort, they should be taken from the filth they are bred and taught the ways of old! We should be keeping track of the muggles, no longer will we be the ignorant!" Maia shouted with determination, her eyes a light with passion. She noticed that most were nodding their heads in agreement.

-0-

"You fell in love with a mudblood." Maia said tonelessly as she sat with her family in the drawing room. Her devoted elf brought her potions and tea while forcing Lucius to kneel on the floor. Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged nervous looks while Maia only had eyes for her husband.

"Yes." Draco said simply, unable to meet his wife's gaze, looking studiously at his cup he fought to keep his face perfectly blank.

"You lied to me, took me from the muggles...after you killed them, then stripped my mind bare. How did you make me fall in love with you?" Maia asked curiously as she sat back in her seat, she could see Lucius fidgeting on the floor between the Black sisters.

"Potions for the first few months. Once you began your reeducation, we felt you didn't need them anymore." Draco sucked his teeth, glancing at his mother and aunt for assistance but they remained stubbornly silent.

"I've noticed that you never call me by my name. I've only heard you say if once when I asked what it was. Do you still see the little mudblood when you look at me? You realize you killed her, don't you?" Maia asked with a cruel smile, enjoying that he flinched. The first sign that the conversation affected him at all. She loved him, that was true, she loved them all and they were her family but they had to pay, just a little.

"I-" Draco started but Maia raised her hand to silence him, tilting her head to look at him critically. As he raised his eyes to look at her, he noticed for the first time how tired she looked after the ritual. He wasn't sure exactly what happened to her on that platform but it obviously wore her out.

"Don't bother. This marriage, which I thought was born out of love...was nothing more than a ploy to own Hermione Granger." Maia said with a sad sigh, turning to look out the window.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Lucius snarled at their feet, forcing Bellatrix to kick him in the ribs. The mad witch smirked triumphantly when the crack of his ribs echoed through the room.

"When was this? When Hermione Granger was but a fifteen year old girl and you failed in the department of mysteries? Maybe when I first came home to England?" Maia smirked as stood lazily, in only two strides she was looming over him with her wand in hand. "Oh, Lucius...did you really believe that my syllabus was filled with floating feathers and charming tea cups to sing? My education was designed by your wife and sister-in-law, emphasis on magical history, runes, and blood rituals. Don't tempt me Lucius, I will have you spinning from the dungeon ceiling for my children to-"

"Your filthy half-" Lucius shrieked but Maia cut him off grabbing his long white locks and giving them a sharp tug.

"My children will be pure and powerful, the mudblood I once was...she was a powerful witch. Bested my husband in school every year, if what I've heard can be believed. Bested you in the bowels of the ministry." Maia smiled widely as she yanked his hair back so he was forced to look up. Her head was pounding, even with the potions and she would need to lie down soon. Her family sat nonchalantly sipping their tea as if nothing was wrong. "You nearly had them killed and you will pay for it. Mipsy!"

"Yes, Mistress?" Mipsy bowed so low her nose touched the pristine floors.

"Strip him and hang him the rafters, Harry told me about something called a piñata." Maia smiled wickedly as the elf didn't even hesitate in grabbing Lucius. When they were gone she wiped her hands on her soiled white ceremony robes and sat back down comfortably.

"I know you feel angry with us, Dolly." Bellatrix cooed, setting her cup down to look directly at the tired young woman. "But you should know, we would do it again. You're the perfect Black witch, despite your unfortunate birth."

"I get Harry Potter." Maia said after a moment of uncomfortable silence, the three other occupants stared at her in confusion.

"Why?" Draco demanded, flashes of his wife wrapped around the raven haired man came unbidden. His heart raced thinking he lost his wife to another, he wouldn't stand for it. Potter would die first.

"Draco, I don't plan to somehow get out of our vows. Clever boy, you know I cannot lay with another man, even if I wanted to..." Maia trailed off with a wicked smiled, her bright eyes trained on his clenched jaw. "Which I don't."

"Then, why do you want Potter?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, slamming his cup down on the table, wishing he had something stronger.

"I want him to know he's lost. Death would be a release, I want him to be completely mad before his life ends. The rest if the Order will be in the hands of the counsel or whatever they wish to call themselves. Now, I'm tired." Maia stifled a yawn as she lovingly rested her hand on her stomach and gracefully swept from the room. Draco looked to his mother and aunt before quickly moving to follow.

"I won't stand for this." Draco said sternly as he closed the door behind him. He watched as his wife stripped bare in front of him and crawled into their bed with drooping eyes.

"Do you still want her?" Maia asked after a moment, keeping her back to him as she rubbed her stomach.

"No. I have you." Draco said firmly, taking off his shoes before laying down beside her, close enough to feel her but not actually touching her.

"You know we are different people?" Maia asked quietly, tears stinging her tired eyes. She was scared to admit she was jealous, all this time he looked at her with such tenderness and awe but really he was looking for her. Suddenly he wrapped his hand around her arm in a tight grip, roughly pulling her to face him. His grey eyes were hard as he regarded her closely, a deep frown marring his handsome face.

"You are mine, both sides. The sharp tongue, the vicious cruelty when protecting what's yours, that sweet mouth." Draco pulled her so close she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips. "I tried for so long to keep her, that frizzy haired temptress, but you...you were so different. Not just because you would actually talk to me without raising your wand but what started as an obsession to own every part of Hermione Granger...it became more. You became more than she ever could."

"Do you ever wish you could have kept her?" Maia asked with trepidation, her eyes swimming in tears as she took an uncertain breath.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **There is nothing wrong with being dramione trash, I'm guilty of it as well.**

 **Epilogue up next!**

 **Miss ASSASSIN MASTER: how did you guess? I was hoping for this to be a surprise! But I suppose it wouldn't do to kill off the main character, right?**

 **Thanks for the feedback!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Time was a tricky thing in Harry Potter's life. Trapped in the small stone room with no windows, a bright fluorescent light that flickered hung above his head. It was on at all times, illuminating the steel camp bed and bucket, the only things in his cell. Even the large iron door, there was no handle and if he had not seen the masked men close it he would think it was just part of the wall in a slightly more shiny grey color. Time was a tricky thing when Harry lost track of it.

He couldn't rely on his meals to help, sometimes they would be 55 seconds apart... Other times 262,841, he thinks. Maybe, he estimates when he sleeps, numbers become a comfort to him. He thinks that was the longest he'd gone between bowls of what he believed might be milky bread with lumps of uncooked fat. Not like taste is really an issue for him anymore, the sometimes bitter gruel is keeping him healthy, he thinks.

Harry Potter thinks a lot of things as he stares at the light fixture above his head. One time he tore the thin mattress apart, to try and lure a guard into his cell but it was replaced and the old gone in 986 seconds. When he tried it again, the cloth mattress was filled with ginger hairs. He didn't try again.

Another attempt at keeping track of time was marking the walls with his own blood in tally marks. One for every 60 seconds, he managed to make 456 before he fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke his entire room was covered in blood red tally marks, the floor, ceiling, even his little rusty bucket and cot. 84,609 seconds later the marks were gone, like magic.

Magic he no longer felt, he never realized he could until the electric current that ran through his body was gone. He tore three fingernails out trying to remove the metal cuff on his wrist but when he woke next, his fingers were mended along with the bruises on his wrist. He avoided looking at the metal cuff now, not wanting to look at the intricate runes carved deep into it. It would be a very nice piece of jewelry if it didn't steal his soul, dragging him down when he would suddenly remember it was still there and he was still there. In that room.

They couldn't control everything though, Harry Potter took vicious pleasure in knowing that he could still dream. He obviously wasn't in Azkaban, he never felt the draining presence of the dementors. Hardly ever dreamt of his mother's sacrifice. No, he dreamt of brown curls and dusty libraries, sometimes. They were the best dreams, the only dreams that could lift his mood. The rest were nightmares, reliving the day he watched the execution of his oldest comrades and being gifted to the Malfoy family. An official looking wizard slapped the cuff on his wrist and shoved him at Draco Malfoy's feet. His beautiful wife stood at his side, one hand laying protectively on her swollen stomach while the other rested on his arm. He felt sick as she turned to look at her husband with such tenderness.

"Harry! Did you fall asleep?" Hermione's voice shook him from his slumber and he looked around in confusion. They were sitting in a library. But it wasn't the Hogwarts library, it was smaller, cozier. His best friend was looking at him with a disturbed frown, just the way he remembered. Her wild curls had a life of their own, bright honey doe eyes filled with such concern that Harry felt his breath hitch.

"'Mione?" Harry croaked, his throat dry and irritated from never speaking aloud. He looked down to see he was still in his rags but he was clean, always clean. She was looking slightly rumpled in her Oxford shirt and regulation length pleated skirt. Her lips were puffy and he wondered idly how she got that way.

"Yes...are you alright?" Hermione whispered, reaching out to rest her hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. He unconsciously leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. So long since he felt another's touch, even in a dream it never felt so real.

"I miss you." Harry mumbled, leaning in close to her, the gleam of her prefect badge catching his eye.

"We've been here all day!" Hermione laughed, pushing him away with a indelicate snort. She closed her book audibly before shoving the papers into their bag while Harry stared at her with hunger, his hands itching to reach out and touch her.

"No, we haven't Hermione. I'm in prison, Draco Malfoy locked me away. I think I'm going crazy!" Harry whispered urgently as he reached out and grasped her delicate hands in his own. His hands were rough and calloused, the skin dry and cracking on his fingers and she felt like silk.

"Harry, you're being silly. I'm sorry I've kept you away from chess and quidditch but Professor Snape's essay isn't going to write itself." Hermione chided lightly as she pulled her hands from his grip.

"But 'Mione!" Harry cried out as she gracefully stood up, turning her honey eyes to look down at him.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and the mudblood." A silky voice startled the raven haired man and he tried to leap to his feet but found himself stuck to his chair. Draco Malfoy seemed to appear out of nowhere, coming to stand behind Hermione. Before Harry could even react Draco wrapped his arms around the curly haired prefect. His stomach turned as he watched his face morph into a predatory smile as he held her so provocatively, one hand on her hip and the other resting just beneath her breast.

"Malfoy! Le-" Harry's words died in his throat as Hermione neck seemed to open like a zipper right before his eyes. Her brown eyes rolled back in her head as blood flowed heavily from the long gash across her delicate throat, from ear to ear. He tried to move but he was frozen as she sagged against Draco, one of his hands moving up to grab her bloody throat, not to stem the blood flow. It still poured freely through his fingers, looking stark and ugly against his alabaster skin.

"Harry?" A sing song voice made Harry jerk upright, his back stiff and sore. He blinked sluggishly as he looked around his familiar, too bright stone room. He wasn't in a library watching his best friend die, he was in his prison. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the door, his breath catching in his throat.

"'Mione?" Harry rasped, his voice even worse than in his dreams. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth as he looked the gorgeous woman from head to toe. She was wearing a beautiful silk silver gown that clung to her curves as she took a step forward and leaned lazily against the wall. It all seemed to familiar, it wouldn't be the first time he had hallucinations in that room.

"You've done so well, Harry!" Hermione cooed, tilting her head to the side with a bright smile making Harry's heart constrict painfully. He wanted to rush to her, fall at her feet and hold her in his arms but his limbs felt like lead. "I found the horcrux, Harry."

"Horcrux?" Harry whimpered, his voice sounding so foreign to him, his throat refused to cooperate with him as it constricted painfully.

"Yes, Harry. You did it, Voldemort is no more. Aren't you happy?" Hermione snickered as a myriad of emotions ayes across his face. She opened her mouth to go on when the steel door creaked open, Draco Malfoy leaned lazily on the doorframe, dressed impeccably in stark black dress robes and looking at the petite woman hungrily.

"Love, we have a party to get to." Draco drawled slowly, his eyes trailing up the length of her body. He looked different then Harry remembered, not all sharp lines and arrogant sneer. The blonde was definitely older than when he last saw him as he was given away, wrapped in a bow.

Hermione lowered her head and looked up at him through her lashes with a sly smile on her face. "Draco, you're no fun." She tittered, flipping her glossy curls over her shoulder. She still looked the same as she did when he last saw her at Dumbledore's funeral, just more.

"We're going to be late, Mother has the children and Teddy won't be happy if we miss this." Draco smirked as he waved his wand, making the glamour ripple away. Harry felt tears well in his eyes as his best friend melted away before his very eyes. The blonde was not satisfied though as he stepped forward and grabbed her by the hair to roughly pull her into a passionate embrace, his eyes focused Harry.

"Teddy?" Harry whispered to himself, unable to take his eyes off the way she melted at his touch, leaning into him so intimately.

"Teddy's eleventh birthday." Maia smirked as she pulled away from her husband, her lips swollen from his bruising kiss. Draco placed a possessive hand on her hip as he guided her towards the exit, she paused and looked at him over her shoulder. "You fulfilled the prophecy. Aren't you happy, Harry? Isn't it everything you dreamed?"

"You know, I really thought you wanted to keep him as a more...interactive pet, love." Draco hummed nonchalantly as they walked slowly through the dungeons. They weren't as full as they once were, with the Order being dead and all. They only had two long term residents, Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy. She only visited Harry maybe once every two years but she knew Bellatrix and Narcissa visited Lucius fairly often. Narcissa made sure he never lost his mind, no matter how brutal her sister tortured her husband.

"Well, I didn't want him to be worthless before I could extract any important information from him." Maia said defensively, not even sparing a glance at her father-in-law suspended from the ceiling, unconscious. "Not to mention we wouldn't have known about the horcruxes if I just let you attack him all the time. He thinks I'm a hallucination...a hallucination he can tell anything."

"You're so devious. How much longer until he's deemed obsolete? He can't possibly have any more relevant information and even if he did, not like Tom Riddle is going anywhere." Draco smirked maliciously as he idly lowered his hand to cup her backside.

"I'm not even angry with him anymore. I figured a year for each day I was held captive...but I was under the imperius curse so..." Maia tilted her head back and forth, pursing her lips.

"How will you end him?" Draco asked curiously, pausing in the long corridor to make her face him.

"I think Hermione Granger would be the perfect person to do it." Maia shrugged indifferently, pulling on his hand to continue to the ball room. A bright smile bloomed on her face as they opened the large oak double doors, music and laughter washed over them. The room was filled with the elite of wizarding society, all of the Houses were represented as they danced and drank in celebration of Thabit 'Teddy' Black's eleventh birthday.

"Maia!" The blue haired birthday boy rushed forward as gracefully as he could, still so clumsy after hours of etiquette training with his mother and aunt.

"Hello, birthday boy!" Maia smiled widely as she warmly embraced him. Scorpius was walking towards them at a much more sedate pace, holding the hand of his younger sister, Lyra. While Scorpius was like an exact duplicate of his father, her daughter was a perfect example of Black witch as she moved with far more grace than any five year should have.

"Go play children." Draco said gruffly after affectionately kissing his children on the forehead, his eyes trained on his wife. "Father thinks Lyra needs a little brother."

"Eww." Scorpius scrunched his nose in disgust as he watched his parents kiss, his face looking completely scandalized. By the time Draco pulled away from Maia the children were gone and he smirked.

"Shall we say hello to Tom before we do our rounds?" Maia asked breathlessly with her hands resting heavily in his chest.

"Of course, without him none of this would be possible." Draco smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the large glass case. Inside a black wraith silently slammed himself against the glass pane, it's smokey mouth opened wide. Underneath on a silk cushion, surrounded by blood runes laid Slytherin's locket. The delicate pillow was filled with basilisk venom so if any of his former followers ever had any ideas of resurrection, the last horcrux would be destroyed if the case was ever damaged.

"He'll be there forever, watching over us as we continue to prosper." Maia said smugly as she tapped the glass, making the wraith seethe silently as it visibly vibrated with rage.

"Ahh, hello Malfoys!" Theo said jovially as he walked up behind them, a glass of fire whiskey clutched in his hand. Much like every time they saw him, he always had a drink in his hand. Ever since the death of his wife two years previously, the man found no pleasure in life anymore.

"Hello, Theo. Where are the girls?" Maia asked with a warm smile, expertly hiding the unease and concern she felt for one of their closest friends.

"I'm sure they're hiding in some shrubbery giggling as they stalk your boy." Theo chuckled hollowly, draining his drink. "Paying the muggle lord a visit?"

"Must pay our respects." Draco hummed noncommittally as Theo used his empty glass to tap on the magically reinforced window. The wraith shuddered violently as it silently screamed in rage.

"Is Teddy ready?" Theo asked as they watched the wraith bounce off the walls in its confined space.

"Ofcourse, Bella has been trying to convince us that Scorpius should join the celebration. Teddy kills Nymphadora and our son ends the House Malfoy forever..." Maia shrugged indifferently as she waved to Pansy Parkinson with a cheery smile plastered to her face. It was enough to keep the harpy away from her widowed friend, at least. Her smile turned malicious as Pansy sashayed away, a slight droop to her shoulders.

"I still think it's a fantastic idea, House Black absorbs House Malfoy. Or we can easily give the name over to the ministry for all the bastards they're pumping out." Draco smirked as Theo suddenly jerked to attention.

"It would be helpful, we've got fifty three Gaunts ranging from ages two months to seven years old. Most of them won't be absorbed into other houses, with Bella snatching up all the metamorphmagies no one wants a normal little bastard wizard." Theo grumbled, peaking over to where Bellatrix was surrounded by her dollies, all eight of them.

"Ooh! I think they are going to start soon!" Maia clapped happily as Bellatrix took her oldest, Teddy, by the hand and lead him to the stage where Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks was suspended from the ceiling by her hands. The years had not been kind to the woman that was used as a veritable brood mare for the wizarding world. Her husband was publicly executed while she was locked away and kept magically sedated. Stress wasn't good for the babies.

"Welcome!" Bellatrix cackled happily, waving her wand to magically amplify her voice. Teddy stood close to her side, sneering at the beaten form of his birth mother in disgust. He was raised with the belief that family was everything and to have been born to a woman who not only kidnapped his favorite cousin, but turned her back on his family made him feel filthy and tainted. Now he would have the chance to wash it away with his real mother by his side. "Today, we celebrate my Teddy's eleventh birthday!"

"Yeah!" Blaise shouted out happily, a little tipsy as he wrapped his arm around his somber wife. She wore her bangs long to cover the shame she sported on her forehead. Ginevra Zabini, née Weasley looked back at her brothers sadly before turning her eyes back to the stage. Fred and George disowned her when they saw the word 'traitor' permanently scarred into her forehead. Charlie disappeared shortly after the downfall of Tom Riddle and Ron...last she heard he tried to escape the breeding house and after he was captured they took the bones from his legs, without magic.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say today would not be possible without the ambition of our favorite Black witch!" Bellatrix cooed, blowing a kiss to Maia who was leaning heavily on her husband with a bright smile. She pulled a familiar dagger from the pocket of her robes and handed it to Teddy who tried to hide his eagerness. "Today, my Teddy becomes a man."

"Thank you, Mother." Teddy said stoically, trying to appear totally indifferent when he was nearly vibrating with excitement. Bellatrix kept a comforting hand on his shoulder as she waved her wand, waking the bound woman.

"Cor..." Nymphadora breathed out heavily as she opened her eyes sluggishly. The first thing she saw was her little boy, staring at her with blazing grey eyes. She recoiled at the disgust she saw in them. She was vaguely aware of her time in the breeding houses, they kept her heavily sedated unless it was time for her to meet with her new partners. A sob escaped her throat as she watched Teddy raise the dagger and with a confidant wave, her face exploded in pain.

"This is the blood you betrayed." Teddy whispered, only his family that now surrounded him could hear the utter loathing that made the words so bitter.

"That's my boy!" Bellatrix cooed, clasping her hands beneath her chin with a watery smile. Teddy's chest puffed out with pride as he brought the knife down, impaling his birth mother in the heart.

"Teddy..." Nymphadora shuddered as her eyes stayed glued on her son's blood splattered face. As she took her last shuddering breath, Teddy pulled the knife from her chest, allowing her blood to flow freely and pool on the stage at their feet. The spectators roared with applause. There were very few public executions after the day the order was purged and watching Teddy Black claim his birth right left them feral. There were notable exceptions to the celebrations, Fred and George Weasley stood in the back of the room, nursing their drinks with cool expressionless masks. Their once twinkling blue eyes were hard as they exchanged a silent glance over their wive's heads.

"Thabit Black!" Bellatrix exclaimed loudly, turning Teddy around to face the crowd. His dazed smile brought on another round of applause. He wiped his cheeks hurriedly, thinking he may have started crying but it was just blood. His brothers and sisters crowded around him, stepping into the pool of blood to offer congratulations.

-0-

"How did it feel?" Scorpius whispered eagerly as he stood with Teddy in a quiet corridor near the dungeon stairs. The party picked up after the spectators lined up to defile Nymphadora's already mutilated corpse. Bellatrix stopped some of the more degenerate drunks from having their pleasure by stringing the now mousy haired woman up like a piñata.

"I can't really describe it...the best part was when she looked at me when I stabbed her in the chest...or when all the blood came rushing out when I pulled it out." Teddy whispered reverently, licking his bottom lip. "When are you going to do Lucius?"

"Dunno." Scorpius mumbled with a pout, his bright eyes trained on the dungeon door where he knew his grandfather was kept. His mother didn't have the same appetite as his Aunt Bella but she let him watch as his grandmother and great aunt spent time with his grandfather. Sometimes his parents would join in, his father more than his mother. He would look on, envious of his father's sure and precise movements.

"Why not now?" Teddy whispered mischievously, rubbing his hands together with a smile so like his mother's. Scorpius looked towards the the ballroom once, his grandmother took the younger children away while the party became more debauched and his father dragged his mother away from the party immediately after Teddy killed Nymphadora. He took a deep breath before looking up at his favorite cousin and nodded his head eagerly as they moved to open the dungeon door.

"It's unlocked..." Scorpius whispered nervously, watching as Teddy bounded down the stairs excitedly. Scorpius followed at a much more sedate pace, glancing nervously behind them as if expecting someone to come rushing after them.

"Half-breed." Lucius sneered as he dangled from hooks suspended from the ceiling, he was naked from the waist up and had numerous scars littering his body.

"Grandfather." Scorpius smirked, trying to hide the nervousness he felt as Teddy just pushed the blonde old man out of his way to the supplies cupboards. Lucius grunted in pain as the hooks deep in his back ripped his freshly healed skin open.

"You're no grandson of mine." Lucius said through gritted teeth, the veins standing out prominently as he clenched his jaw and glared at the little boy who looked so much like his son. "Filthy half blood bastard."

"You'll find that my parents were married when I was born, thank you." Scorpius hissed, squaring his shoulders to try and imitate his father's cool glare. He never understood his grandfather's ramblings of half bloods and mudbloods. He was pure Black, his family said so. On his seventh birthday he was given a choice, keep the Black name like his father before him or take up the name Malfoy. His mother told him it means 'bad faith' in French. It was an easy choice for him, one that didn't need to be officially declared until he came of age.

"You're mother is nothing but a mudblood whore." Lucius spat venomously as he rocked back and forth, the pain in his back spiking with each turn. He gasped in pain as Teddy swiped his side with a familiar silver glove. Four deep gashes opened along his side, exposing his ribs before blood flowed freely though the wound.

"Do not speak of Maia like that." Teddy said coldly as he raised the gauntlet to show Scorpius. It glinted dangerously in the low light of the dungeon. It was too big for Teddy's hand but the magic woven into the metal skeletal structure kept it secure to his wrist.

"He mine!" Scorpius exclaimed, stomping his foot childishly as his lower lip jutted out in a pout. Teddy laughed mirthfully as he took off the gauntlet and handed it to his younger cousin. The blonde took it with shaking hands, excitement and fear made his breath shaky as he pulled the glove over his fingers. He marveled silently how comfortable it felt, even though it was far too large for his hand.

"I'm yours, am I? What will your darling Grandmother think when she finds you down here playing?" Lucius smirked haughtily but his face quickly fell into a grimace as Teddy pushed his fingers into the deep gash on his side. His eyes rolled back as he could feel his nimble fingers attempting to reach between his ribs.

"This is fun!" Teddy cackled, his grey eyes flashing dangerously as his eyes were glued to his fingers disappearing into the man's side. Just as Lucius opened his mouth to scream Scorpius raised his hand and cuffed him soundly in the mouth, tearing the skin from his cheek. The blonde's eyes widened as the strips of skin fell to the floor with a wet smacking sound before Lucius howled in pain.

"What is going on in here?" Maia demanded as she rushing into the room, attempting to straighten her dress and flatten her mussed hair. Scorpius looked to his mother nervously as his father sauntered up behind her, zipping his pants with a satisfied smile. It took him a moment to realize that his mother had brown hair.

"Uh well, I." Teddy stuttered, quickly withdrawing his hand from the wailing man's rib cage. Attempting to hide his bloody hand behind his back innocently.

"Mum...your hair?" Scorpius asked in confusion, eying his mother closely as she flushed and waved her wand, restoring her normal features.

"What are you doing?" Maia demanded, glancing at her husband for support but he only swaggered past her to examine his father. Draco tilted his head to the side as Lucius screamed in pain.

"Very sloppy, Scorpius." Draco drawled lazily as he flicked his wand, silently casting a minor healing spell. "He would have bled out too quickly."

"Are you really critiquing our son after we discussed we would save Lucius for his eleventh birthday?" Maia huffed as she rolled her eyes. Scorpius looked nervously between his parents as they silently communicated through pointed looks. After a long tense moment, Maia's shoulders slumped and his father turned to him with a smug smile.

"I think you're old enough to learn the proper techniques. Don't you, son?" Draco asked with a devious grin. Scorpius looked at his father with wide eyes, seeing something he so longed to see in his father's eyes. Pride.

-0-0-0-

 **Kinda happy ending?**

 **Not really but that is the epilogue.**

 **I'm writing an alternate ending with Hermione coming back but...God, it bugs me when writers ship characters in the little brackets and they don't end up together. Like drives me bat shit so, it's a little more slow moving than I would like.**

 **I'm marking this as complete.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
